Les déboires d'une araignée
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Deadpool a décidé d'être dans le sillage de son araignée préférée, même si ce cela déplait à cette dernière. Peter finit par s'en accommoder... ou pas! / Série de petit OS sans ordre chronologique / #Spideypool #TASM2 SPOILER
1. La routine du nanar

_Un chouille de blabla avant!_

_**ALERTE SPOILER** du dernier **The Amazing Spider-man: Le destin d'un héros.**_

_Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, évitez de lire ce qui va suivre car cette scène prend place vers la fin du film. Ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront, les autres se seront un peu gâché la fin du film._

_Ce court récit est une **spéciale dédicace à Siphirith**. Je l'ai écrit pour elle dans le but de lui montrer ma façon de jouer Peter face à Wade Wilson alias Deadpool dans un RP tout récent. J'adore les RP et c'est aussi (souvent) une manière de faire des crash tests pour fanfic. Elle m'a fait les yeux doux pour que je publie ce texte alors voilà !_

_Histoire de faire patienter mes lecteurs qui attendent une fic Stony d'avant "La pomme" et une idée de ce que sera le après "la pomme" !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Les déboires d'une araignée**

**La routine du Nanar**

C'était le fameux soir.

Peter regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur en se disant qu'il avait encore trente minutes à accorder à son cours de microbiologie avant que Deadpool ne fasse irruption dans sa chambre comme il en avait pris l'habitude chaque semaine. Le mercenaire était quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas de définition précise parce que pour lui Wade ne rentrait que dans des cases hors norme. Ou dans la case « psychopathe ». C'était LA case qu'il lui avait attribuée en premier lors de leurs rencontres successives et toujours olé olé.

Mais c'était un psychopathe qui ne cessait de le tirer vers le haut depuis la mort de Gwen. Un psychopathe qui était là pour briser cette routine où il essayait de s'enfermer, de s'abrutir et surtout oublier Spider-man ainsi que sa culpabilité.

Ledit psychopathe apparut dans sa chambre sans un bruit, bières sous le bras et un énorme sachet en papier dans l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche sous son masque mais aucun son n'en sortit lorsqu'il constata que Peter était en train d'étudier. Le jeune homme avait mis en place un pot à 1$, pas pour des gros mots, mais pour chaque bruit qu'il produirait quand il était en train de bosser ses cours. Du coup, Deadpool avait fini par prendre le pli après y avoir laissé 200$ et resta planté silencieusement près de la fenêtre.

Peter acheva son paragraphe et se tourna vers son invité récurent, lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Bonsoir.

-Salut Pet' ! J'ai amené la suite du chef d'oeuuuuvre de la dernière fois et des chimichangas !

Wade lui tendit fièrement le DVD avant d'aller prendre sa place sur son lit, dos au mur et jambes allongées devant lui. Peter s'attarda sur la pochette ringarde des « Ninjas de l'espace II » avant de mettre le CD dans son lecteur. Mais avant de lancer leur soirée, il choppa son agenda et le mit sous le nez de son squatteur.

-Wade.

Deadpool releva la tête et se rapprocha du carnet tendu et ouvert à une page précise. Il eut un grand sourire idiot sous son masque en voyant son graffiti dans l'agenda de Spidey. Il avait marqué son prénom, Wade, au stylo rose s'il vous plaît et agrémenté d'une multitude de cœur.

-Tu arrêtes de mettre ton nom et des petits cœurs dans mon agenda !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le peu de camarades de classe que je me fais se font des idées.

-Et ?

-Que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des rumeurs sur moi.

-Comme quoi tu serais gay ?

-Wade, soupira Peter avec exaspération.

-Mais c'est pour pas que tu oublies nos soirées ! Elles sont importantes pour moi ces soirées ! Tu brises mon petit cœur à ne pas vouloir que je laisse ma marque dans ton agenda à défaut de pouvoir la mettre autre part.

Peter fronça un sourcil. Il claqua son agenda pour le refermer et dans la foulée, il tapa le crâne de Deadpool avec.

-Aïeuh, se plaignit le mercenaire avec une grimace malheureuse.

-Tu arrêtes point.

Wade fit une moue déçue avant de soupirer. Son inspiration lui ramena la délicieuse odeur de la nourriture dans le sachet sur ses cuisses et il haussa les épaules. L'incident était oublié. Il se remit droit contre le mur pour sortir un premier chimichangas.

-Tu vas goûter ces merveilles. Mais attention, ce sont les meilleurs chimichangas du monde ! Et j'suis connaisseur Pet'. Je les ai tous testés ! C'est un p'tit vieux qui les prépare. On est grands potes ! Faudra que je te le présente. On dirait qu'il est aveugle parce qu'il porte tout le temps des lunettes noirs et se rapproche de sa caisse pour y voir quelque chose. Même qu'une fois il m'a rendu plus de monnaie. Et pour cette fois-ci il m'en a même offert deux car j'en ai pris trente.

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres du jeune homme en entendant Wade faire une apologie enamourée des burritos puis de partir en roue libre dans son blablatage. Il posa son agenda et lança le film avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Peter respectait toujours une certaine distance. Ni trop près, ni trop loin. La Friends Zone comme on dit. C'était nécessaire. Il tendit les mains pour réceptionner le saint Graal, le remerciant d'un sourire en coin avant de goûter.

Peter prit le temps de mastiquer tandis que Wade semblait être sur pause, à le regarder manger comme si son avis était la chose la plus cruciale du moment.

-C'est super bon, confirma-t-il en avalant sa bouchée.

-Ah ah ! J'ai toujours raison !

-Pour les chimichangas.

Wade approuva de la tête comme si cela lui suffisait puis enfourna un premier burrito dans sa bouche après avoir relevé son masque au-dessus de son nez. Peter ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa peau ravagée de cicatrices. Il savait pourquoi, Wade lui avait répondu sans en paraître gêné mais avec la version simplifiée pour enfant. Pas celle un peu plus scientifique qui aurait intéressé Peter. Il devinait que c'était généralisé à tout son corps mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sans son masque ou sans son costume.

Une exclamation du mercenaire centra rapidement son regard sur l'écran, esquissant un sourire et lui répondant tout en prenant un nouveau chimichangas dans le sac. Peter mit de côté ses questionnements sur l'énigmatique psychopathe pour profiter de la soirée. Rapidement, Wade lui refila une bière et ils continuèrent de manger et commenter le film. Enfin, c'était surtout la langue bien pendue de Deadpool qui commentait le film à coup de « faut que je fasse ça dans mon prochain contrat » ou « waooouh j'y avais pas pensé, j'adore ! ». Peter avait quelques sourires et se prenait aux jeux de rebondirent sur les réflexions de Wade. C'était un moment comme une bulle d'oxygène où il arrivait à mettre temporairement de côté sa vie. Il se sentait bien dans ces moments de détente. Il avait l'impression d'être presque normal. Il fallait bien évidemment ne pas prendre en considération l'habit de Deapool façon super-héros/vilain et oublier son gagne-pain.

D'ailleurs, Wade ne perdait jamais ses objectifs de vue. Au milieu du film – et à la mort certaine de tous les chimichangas – il s'étira en levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête puis commença à en baisser un en direction des épaules de Peter, dans l'attitude la plus naturelle qui soit. Totalement crédible. Ce qui n'échappa nullement au jeune homme. Depuis quelque temps, il avait compris le jeu de Deadpool qui essayait de plus en plus souvent d'avoir des faveurs. Auxquelles il ne souhaitait pas répondre.

-Wade.

Un simple rappel à l'ordre contenu dans son prénom prononcé de manière ferme. Peter n'avait même pas à tourner le regard pour lui lancer un reproche. Le mercenaire savait. Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Deadpool qui rapatria son bras vers lui sans insister, enchaînant dans ses commentaires sur le nanar de l'espace avec des ninjas avec naturel.

La soirée se finit avec le mot « the end » sur l'écran. Peter se leva pour ranger le DVD et le tendre à Wade qui avait suivi le mouvement. Sauf que le jeune homme le retrouva près de lui, les bras écartés en grand pour recevoir son câlin. C'était les dix secondes qu'il avait soutirées au jeune homme la première fois et c'était devenu LE rituel qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde. On n'enlève pas facilement ce qui est acquis dans la tête de Wade. Peter avait essayé et Deadpool s'était servi en le prenant dans ses bras. L'araignée avait une force certaine mais le mercenaire avait aussi des arguments.

-Okay, capitula Peter.

Un grand sourire étira le masque et Wade l'entoura de ses bras rapidement. Sans compter sur l'agilité de l'araignée à bloquer ses bras qui s'étaient dirigés vers sa taille et qui du coup se retrouvaient au milieu de son dos.

-Non…

-C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical comme câlin.

-C'est ça, prends-moi pour un idiot, railla Peter en forçant sur ses bras parce que Wade tentait d'atteindre sa taille.

-Non tu es très intelligent mais tu n'es pas très gentil avec moi… J'ai droit qu'à dix secondes et voilà comment je suis traité.

-Et les dix secondes sont écoulées à force d'argumentation.

Peter le repoussa avec efficacité tandis que Wade lâchait prise en boudant.

-Bonne nuit Wade.

-Bonne nuit Spidey-chou.

Deadpool lui offrit un sourire et un clin d'œil avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de sa ceinture et de disparaître comme il était apparu.

Peter grimaça en voyant les cadavres de bouteilles oubliés par son squatteur. Il allait devoir s'en occuper avant que Tante May ne les trouve et ne lui passe un savon. Il se coucha dans son lit, la tête remplie par une soirée détente et agréable. Même si Deadpool lui courait après et qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre que sa décision était irrévocable. Il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'un ami… Et que quelque part, le mercenaire avait gagné ce statut dans la vie quelque peu chamboulée d'un Spider-man en retraite anticipée.

~/~


	2. La chute

_Merci à aux revieweurs pour le premier "chapitre"._

_Voici un autre petit récit qui est à placer avant "la routine du nanar". Sortez les mouchoirs!_

_**ALERTE SPOILER** du dernier **The Amazing Spider-man: Le destin d'un héros.**_

_Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, évitez de lire ce qui va suivre car cette scène prend place vers la fin du film. Ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront, les autres se seront un peu gâché la fin du film._

_Ce chapitre est encore dédicacé** à Siphirith,** ma fidèle bêta qui milite pour plus de Spideypool, comme moi!_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Les déboires d'une araignée**

**La chute…**

Le combat fut violent. Il avait vaincu Electro pour se retrouver face à un ennemi encore plus dangereux. Son meilleur ami… Un ami qui avait pris pour cible son cœur, son âme et qui l'avait conduit avec eux au sein d'une bataille redoutable. Une lutte pour défendre. Une lutte pour signer le commencement d'une ère de vengeance.

Avec pour dénouement une chute.

Peter atterrit sur le sol en oubliant complètement le reste du monde, son regard vissé sur le corps de Gwen qui était maintenue en suspension par une de ses toiles. Il retira son masque puis détacha son corps, l'appelant. Le jeune homme la déposa sur le sol, sur lui, la tenant avec fermeté et douceur. Il savait ce que ses yeux avaient vu. Il savait ce qui venait de se passer. Mais c'était impensable pour lui d'être dans cette réalité.

-Gwen…

Ses yeux se voilaient peu à peu, cherchant un signe de respiration, un battement de cil. Rien…

-Reste avec moi, reste avec moi…

Ses mains tremblaient et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toucher son visage, son crâne comme si une stimulation pouvait la ramener à lui, la réveiller. Avant que la preuve de cette fatale réalité ne s'écoula de son nez, une ligne de sang rouge. Et aucune réaction de son âme sœur. Spider-man se recroquevilla sur elle en l'implorant de ne pas le laisser seul.

Non loin de lui apparut une silhouette massive de rouge et de noir, quelque peu amochée par la dernière bataille électrique. Le mercenaire Deadpool l'avait aidé dans son combat contre Pikachu. Parce qu'évidemment, il ne le stalkait pas pour le regarder se battre sans rien faire. Celui-ci se rapprocha de Spider-man après avoir été témoin de la scène, en hauteur. Wade s'était fait chier à grimper en haut de cette putain de bâtisse pour devoir en redescendre à peine quelques minutes après avoir atteint le sommet. Tout ça avec un corps en train de se régénérer car il avait subi de nombreux dégâts.

Son problème, c'était qu'il était maintenant spectateur de la douleur de Spidey et ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre pour l'aborder, le consoler. Ce n'était pas du tout son rayon. Il amorça un mouvement qui s'arrêta en le voyant se redresser pour regarder le visage de sa petite amie morte en l'implorant de se réveiller.

En plus de ne pas savoir comment gérer cette situation on ne peut plus délicate, un détail n'avait absolument pas échappé à Wade. Spider-man n'avait plus son masque. Il avait enfin une vue sur son visage jusque là encore inconnu. Et il savait que ce n'était le moment pour ce genre de réflexion mais une voix dans sa tête fit le commentaire qu'il était mignon à croquer. Puis il se demanda quel âge il pouvait bien avoir ? Bordel, c'était un gamin ? Il courrait après un mineur ? Bon, un mineur avec une belle petite gueule et un cul d'enfer mais… Wade fit taire les voix dans sa tête en entendant le prénom de la jeune fille prononcée d'une voix pleine de pleurs.

Conscient qu'un de ces gestes ferait exploser la bulle autour d'eux, il resta silencieusement planté à ses côtés à attendre. Aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment consoler une personne pendant la situation critique en cours. Sauf que les sirènes de polices finirent par se faire entendre. Deadpool tordit sa bouche et amorça un nouveau mouvement dans sa direction quand la voix de Spider-man se fit entendre à son attention.

-Va-t'en.

Le mercenaire ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. C'était lui le plus instable des deux mais là, Spider-man ne prenait pas les bonnes décisions.

-On devrait partir Spidey. Je sais que ce n'est pas… évident mais…

-Laisse-moi, coupa la voix enraillée de sanglots.

-Okay, grommela Deadpool.

Il considéra le jeune homme puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la tour où les voitures de police se voyaient au loin. Situation critique oblige, il se rapprocha de lui. Peter était toujours recroquevillé sur le corps de Gwen et par conséquent il ne vit pas le coup venir. Le mercenaire lui asséna un puissant coup à la nuque de façon à l'assommer efficacement. Sans perdre trop de temps, il récupéra le masque de Spider-man sur le sol et le mit dans une poche puis balança le corps inanimé du super-héros sur sa large épaule. Son regard vint sur la jeune fille. Il l'avait rencontré juste avant sa mort. C'était une belle pépette.

-Désolé. Mais faut que je sauve ses miches.

Deadpool donna une tape sur les fesses de Peter sous son nez puis il tourna les talons pour sortir rapidement de cette maudite tour et s'éloigner au plus vite du lieu du drame.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois être raisonnable. C'est pas mon rôle ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

Une fois hors de vue, il utilisa son téléporteur pour se retrouver dans Manhattan. Le mercenaire passa dans des rues dépeuplées. Même si Spider-man ne portait pas son masque et qu'il était difficilement identifiable à l'envers sur son épaule, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Sinon, il allait devoir tuer des civils. Et Spidey n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas le bon soir pour ça. Deadpool s'arrêta devant le premier hôtel miteux qu'il trouva et enfonça la porte de service. Avec son précieux paquet, il monta à l'étage pour investir la première chambre ouverte.

-Tant pis pour lui, fit-il en constatant que cette chambre était louée.

Il posa Spidey sur le lit, bloqua la porte avec une chaise histoire d'être tranquille puis revint vers lui. Wade regarda le super-héros sans dire un mot. Il était putain de jeune à bien le regarder de près, le visage plus en face de lui. Il était carrément mignon avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Et vulnérable lui murmura une voix. Deadpool n'avait peut-être pas sa tête pour lui tout seul mais il avait quand même un peu de bon sens. Un tout petit peu. Aussi, il envoya valser cette voix contre une paroi de son crâne en secouant la tête.

Il allait attendre son réveil. Wade chercha le masque de Spider-man et se rapprocha du lit pour le lui remettre histoire que celui-ci puisse partir avec son identité secrète hors de danger. Dommage, il aurait bien profité un peu plus de la vue. Il lui mit son masque. A l'envers.

-Merde.

Maladroitement et avec une délicatesse toute relative, il commença à faire tourner le masque sur son visage. Ce qui eut évidemment la conséquence de le réveiller un peu. Voire carrément, car une fois le masque en place comme il se devait et un Deadpool redressé, Spider-man se tendit sur le lit. Il laissa ses sens lui revenir, observer le plafond avant de brusquement se redresser et se lever pour regarder autour de lui. Sa gestuelle parlait pour lui. Son corps mince et musclé était tendu, crispé, prêt à partir.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Il braqua ses yeux d'araignée sur Deadpool, sa voix tendue. Une tension entre la colère et le désespoir.

-Je t'ai assommé car la police arrivait et tu ne voulais pas la lâcher. On est dans un hôtel au Sud de Manhattan.

-Je t'avais dit de me laisser, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Et ils auraient vu ton visage, souligna le mercenaire.

Spider-man resta silencieux mais sa respiration était difficile. Son absence de réaction inquiéta son interlocuteur, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il l'avait cassé en l'assommant ? Ou en lui remettant son masque ? Et pendant que les voix dans sa tête spéculaient, le jeune super-héros bougea enfin pour lui tourner le dos et partir en direction de la porte. Deadpool le regarda faire, tirant sur la chaise pour la poser contre le mur de façon automatique mais digne d'un gentil puis il sortit par la porte.

-Au revoir, lança Wade.

Deadpool resta planté bêtement dans la chambre avant de grogner. Il l'avait aidé, sorti d'une sale situation et il n'avait même pas un bisou de remerciement. Bon, okay, c'était trop demander dans cette situation alors un p'tit mot gentil. Il fit un pas dans la pièce pour en sortir mais Spider-man déboula sans crier garde pour lui mettre une droite. Il avait un bon crochet pour une crevette dans son genre. Deadpool accusa le coup parce qu'il était beaucoup plus costaud et solide que lui. Et il avait un facteur d'auto-régénération.

Les poings de Spidey continuèrent de pleuvoir sur lui et le mercenaire les esquivait ou les bloquait. Plus dans l'optique que le jeune super-héros ne se fasse pas mal, à trop lui cogner dessus.

-Je t'avais dit de me laisser… Je t'avais dit de partir… gémit-il tout bas en le frappant encore et encore.

Peter savait que ce n'était pas bien, que Deadpool n'y était pour rien. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais là, en cet instant, seuls la douleur et le désespoir l'envahissaient tels une drogue et guidaient ses gestes. Sa colère contre lui, contre le monde et surtout contre Deadpool. Il était incapable de lui pardonner d'avoir pris cette initiative. Aussi bonne et juste soit-elle.

Sous son masque, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et brouillaient sa vue. Si bien que ses coups de poings se firent de moins en moins efficaces, avant qu'il ne les colle tous les deux contre l'estomac du mercenaire en un dernier coup assez mou. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler sous ses sanglots, courbant la tête un peu plus en avant sous le poids de sa culpabilité et de son désespoir.

Le mercenaire ne savait toujours pas comment réagir pour le consoler. Il n'avait jamais lu de manuel « comment consoler quelqu'un de la perte de sa petite amie à cause d'un super vilain, pour les nuls ! ». Il sentit les poings de Spider-man se serrer avec force, comme pour se punir de l'avoir frappé. Alors Deadpool leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme et la serrer. Même s'il était étranger à sa tragédie, il comprenait combien c'était douloureux ! C'était du moins le message qu'il essayait de faire passer à travers cette main. Et l'autre suivit le même chemin pour serrer son autre épaule et calmer un peu les tremblements.

Spider-man resta ainsi de longues minutes. Wade entendait ses pleurs, sa respiration lourde. Témoin silencieux et sans doute pas le soutient psychologique du siècle mais il était présent. Il était prêt à faire beaucoup de promesses à cette belle gueule et à ce cul d'enfer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Donc il restait le silence. Même pour lui, le mercenaire avec une bouche. Il lui avait servi de défouloir et sans doute qu'il le remercierait un jour pour cela. Spider-man n'était pas du genre ingrat. Non, c'était plus son genre à lui.

Finalement, Spidey finit par se décoller de lui sans un mot, relevant la tête pour lui jeter un regard de ses grands yeux. Il les devinait rouges de ses pleurs sous le masque d'araignée figé. Mais ceux-ci semblaient plus lui dire « au revoir » en cet instant. Le jeune homme sortit à nouveau de la chambre d'hôtel et Deadpool ne prononça pas un mot d'adieu. Il se contenta de le regarder filer. Voire de le suivre sur quelques pâtés de maisons afin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas droit dans un mur. Il perdit sa trace mais ne fut pas vraiment chagriné de s'être fait semer.

Il avait vu son visage et savait comment le retrouver afin de découvrir son identité. Même s'il ferait ça avec discrétion pour respecter le deuil de son araignée favorite.

~/~


	3. La dynamite fait moins de dégâts !

_Contre toute attente, et surtout dans une optique de remercier **Siphirith** pour sa fanfic du tard le soir sur skype histoire de m'occuper au boulot, je lui en ai fait une en retour ! Elle voulait la première rencontre de Deadpool et Spider-man, dans cet univers que je base sur le film 2._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira à vous aussi, lectrices, déjà que le fandom français est pauvre, je me vois moi aussi obligé de le peupler (et cela me détend entre deux chapitres pour mon autre fanfic XD)._

_Si vous avez une envie, je suis ouverte aux suggestions! Histoire d'alimenter ma muse personnelle un peu en vacances. Et j'aime faire participer les lecteurs! Je vous préviens juste que je resterais dans l'univers du film 2 et de ce qui s'est déjà écrit donc pas de superfamily en fond! (Je réserve ça pour une autre fanfic!)_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Les déboires d'une araignée**

**La dynamite fait moins de dégâts !**

Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles et l'air frais de Manhattan mordait sa tenue de rouge et bleue par ce temps automnal. Spider-man était encore une fois de sortie suite à l'écoute quelque peu illégale de la radio policière. Atterrissant sur le haut d'un building, accroupi à la pointe, son regard d'araignée se braqua immédiatement sur la scène dans la rue. Des hommes en costard cravate – sans aucun doute de la mafia – étaient en train d'en découdre avec un drôle de personnage habillé en rouge et noir.

Peter n'avait encore jamais croisé sa route et il se permit un temps d'observation pour la bonne et simple raison que les crocs n'étaient pas encore sortis et que l'individu parlait à ses interlocuteurs. La discussion de sourd se solda rapidement par une effusion de sang. L'homme incriminé avait sorti un des katana accrochés à son dos et avait tranché en deux le premier venu avant de rapidement enchaîner, se munissant d'une arme à feu pour faire plus de dégâts.

Spider-man ne réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il sauta en bas de l'immeuble, usant de ses toiles pour incurver sa chute vers le mercenaire. Les deux pieds en avant, il vint écraser son visage et le faire rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Au sol, il esquiva rapidement les balles qui fusaient maintenant dans sa direction.

-Hey hey ça suffit je viens de sauver vos miches ! hurla-t-il en assommant un gars qui l'attaquait.

Il jeta un regard vers le dangereux individu mais il n'était plus au sol. Son sens d'araignée s'agita plus fortement. Peter se retourna brutalement pour voir un des yakuza tenter de le planter à l'arme blanche. « Tenter », car un sabre venait de le découper de haut en bas. Le corps se sépara en deux, tachant de sang son costume et laissant le jeune super-héros bloqué. Une terreur sourde le laissait planté sur place tandis que le mercenaire en rouge et noir s'approchait rapidement de lui. Il était couvert de sang, le sien par celui des multiples blessures mais aussi celui de ses victimes. Sa carrure n'avait rien à envier à celle de Captain America, le dépassant d'une bonne tête lorsqu'il fut juste en face de lui. Son souffle momentanément coupé reprit avec une aspiration affolée, ses sens s'agitant brutalement pour le réveiller de sa torpeur. À moins que ce ne soit la diarrhée verbale qui sortit de sous le masque rouge et noir.

-Spider-man ! Oh mon dieu le grand Spidey, enfin petit par la taille à ce que je vois, mais graaaand par ses exploits, est venu m'aider ! Je suis trop content, ce jour va être propulsé meilleur jour de l'année ! Tu crois que j'aurais droit de le mettre comme jour de congé annuel ?

-Pardon ? lâcha Peter effaré. Tu as attaqué ces hommes et…

Il fut coupé dans sa réplique par un coup de feu, se baissant rapidement pour l'éviter, ramassé sur le sol. Il utilisa son lanceur de toile pour récupérer l'arme avec force. Puisque les yakuzas répliquaient, Peter n'allait pas non plus leur servir de cible supplémentaire.

-Hey c'est Spider-man les mecs !

-Ils sont de mèches, dégommez-les tous les deux ! hurla un type.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! répliqua Peter en évitant les attaques.

Il sauta sur le premier mur à sa portée avant de se servir de ses toiles pour virevolter et assommer les yakuzas. Pendant que le mercenaire le regardait, planté sur place. L'homme semblait l'observer avec admiration, un grand sourire débile étirant son masque. Spider-man se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être et de quel côté il était vraiment. Il connaissait les Avengers de réputation et il n'en faisait pas parti.

Le feu de l'action coupa court à ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur la bataille qui dérapait clairement. Une balle effleura son bras et ce fut comme un coup d'envoi au réveil du mercenaire qui trancha le bras de celui qui l'avait blessé.

-Qui t'a permis d'abîmer ce corps sublime !

Il trancha le second bras.

-Plus de bras, plus de chocolat, ricana-t-il.

Et les deux sabres commencèrent une danse pour tuer tous les hommes restant aussi efficacement qu'un bâton de dynamite. Sauf que la dynamite laissait moins de trace de peinture sanguine sur le décor. Le mercenaire était encore plus couvert de sang mais arborait un grand sourire satisfait sous son masque. Spider-man s'interposa entre les deux derniers survivants et cet étrange personnage.

-Partez ! leur ordonna-t-il.

-Non Spidey leur donne pas des idées. Après ils vont croire qu'on n'est pas du même camp.

-Mais c'est le cas.

-Non non non, je t'arrête, fit le mercenaire en se rapprochant tout en rangeant ses sabres. Aujourd'hui je suis en pleine mission communautaire pour débarrasser le quartier d'un gang de Yakuza peu scrupuleux. On est du même côté ! argumenta-t-il en ouvrant ses bras avec enthousiasme.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Peter. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on n'a pas les mêmes méthodes.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers les deux survivants du massacre, blessés et tremblants de peur.

-Barrez-vous !

Une moue déçue s'afficha sur le masque aussi expressif qu'un miroir avant que l'homme ne sorte un flingue pour le pointer par dessus l'épaule de Spider-man. Il avait senti le premier coup partir et l'effleurer, se poussant pour le second qui ne l'aurait de toute manière pas atteint.

-Voilà, maintenant on peut discuter tranquille.

Les yeux d'araignées s'écarquillèrent. Peter répliqua avec un coup de pied dans son bras pour qu'il lâche l'arme, enchaînant les coups comme s'il était une menace pour lui. L'homme protesta puis se contenta seulement d'encaisser ou de bloquer ses attaques. Il avait une agilité surprenante et maintenant qu'il était seul face à lui, Peter remarquait beaucoup de choses. Comme les impacts de balles qui ne semblaient pas le gêner plus qu'une piqûre d'insecte ou encore sa force qu'il bridait pour ne pas rivaliser avec lui.

-Arrête Spidey, tu vas te faire mal ! Je suis pas un méchant enfin, pas aujourd'hui.

-Arrête de m'appeler Spidey, je ne te connais pas et je n'ai rien à voir avec un taré comme toi !

-Tu me connais pas ? Tu… tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ?

L'étonnement lui fit oublier de parer le coup et il se prit le pied de Spider-man dans la figure, tournant la tête sur le côté selon un angle assez inconfortable. La tête ne parut pas du tout avoir mal car elle se tourna immédiatement vers le jeune super-héros.

-Mais je suis Deadpool, le gangster de l'amour ! Impossible que tu n'aies pas entendu parler de moi !

Spider-man resta sans voix. Ce type était Deadpool ? Il ne connaissait que de loin sa réputation mais c'était un mercenaire taré doublé d'un gros facteur de dangerosité. S'il y avait bien des personnes à éviter de côtoyer, il était dans le top trois de la liste. Voire même en pole position. L'araignée se recula suffisamment loin de lui pour se sentir en sécurité, son regard braqué sur l'individu maintenant identifié.

-Oh, tu pars déjà ?

-Nous ne sommes pas associés.

-T'as tord, je suis bien payé !

Une toile vint s'agripper à un mur et Spider-man fila sans aucune envie de continuer à discuter avec lui.

-Hey attend !

Le mercenaire commença à lui courir après et il usa de toutes ses ressources pour gagner en vitesse et atterrir sur le plus haut building qu'il put. Peter s'autorisa à souffler, évacuant le stress de cette rencontre haute en couleur – bien qu'assez monochrome dans le carmin. Son regard cherchait une trace éventuelle de menace en contrebas mais rien. Avant qu'il ne sursaute brutalement et ne recule sur le toit.

-Spidey, tu m'as pas laissé finir ! C'est pas poli pour un super-héros !

Deadpool venait d'apparaître presque à côté de lui, sortit de nulle part. Et ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé, il ne l'avait pas suivi. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute manière à moins d'avoir une armure telle que celle du célèbre Iron man.

-Et qui t'a dit que j'avais envie de finir notre conversation ? se braqua l'araignée sans chercher à savoir comment il avait fait.

-Hmmm personne.

-Alors fiche-moi la paix tu veux.

-Mais et mon autographe ?

-Ton quoi ?

-Mon autographe ! répéta-t-il comme une évidence. Je suis un grand fan et je viens de te rencontrer en personne alors ça se fête ! Allez, une signature sur mon torse comme ça j'encadrerai mon costume de ce jour mémorable !

Peter le regarda, estomaqué. Il venait de tuer une vingtaine de gars mais il n'avait aucun remord, pas l'ombre d'une émotion empathique. Non, ce qui l'intéressait c'était d'avoir rencontré Spider-man. Les mots lui manquaient rarement mais aujourd'hui était évidemment à marquer d'une pierre rouge, car Peter Parker était sans voix face à la répartie de son interlocuteur.

-Allez un petit gribouillis sur mes pectoraux et je t'embête plus de la journée. Enfin, ça serait dommage de s'arrêter à ça parce que tu as un cul d'enfer avec qui je ferais bien plus ample connaissance. Te vexe pas hein, tout le reste est aussi parfait mais alors ton cul, soupira Deadpool avec un grand sourire rêveur.

Sans voix donc… Peter le regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot pendant que le mercenaire partait dans son délire et apparemment fantasmait sur son postérieur. Son instinct de survie lui murmurait de très rapidement se barrer. Urgemment même.

-Mais je peux aussi me contenter d'un câlin comme premier contact parce que tes pieds sur mon visage c'était pas le plus sexy ni le plus amical ! J'ai eu très mal, se plaignit-il avec une moue blessée.

Puis Deadpool ouvrit en grand ses bras et se rapprocha de lui, tout sourire sous son masque, comme si c'était un ami perdu de longue date. L'araignée réagit instinctivement. Il lui choppa la gorge en lui relevant le visage, son autre main plaquée sur le torse musculeux avec force pour maintenir la distance entre eux deux.

-Stop ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Je ne suis pas ton ami, je ne suis pas intéressé par toi et encore moins par te revoir.

-C'est cruel Spidey, articula difficilement Deadpool. Ça brise mon petit cœur ce que tu me dis.

-Et nous ne sommes clairement pas du même côté.

-Ce côté aussi me convient si c'est la remarque sur ton cul qui te vexe, répondit le mercenaire.

-Non, répliqua Peter. Tu arrêtes ! Et surtout, tu arrêtes de me suivre !

-Mais on vient juste de se rencontrer.

La voix désespérée du mercenaire sonnait bizarre aux oreilles de Peter. Comme s'il lui arrachait vraiment le cœur. Qui plus est, il le regardait avec un air de labrador battu. Alors qu'il ne faisait que se préserver et fuir un taré doublé d'un pervers. Mais il ne plierait pas. Il avait une vie à protéger, sa tante May et aussi Gwen.

-Tu ne me suis pas, ordonna-t-il avec sérieux.

Spider-man relâcha la pression sur sa gorge et se recula.

-Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Non.

La voix catégorique amplifia la moue déçue du mercenaire et l'araignée se retourna pour jeter une toile sur le premier building et filer en vitesse. Deadpool le regarda partir avec une expression de gosse mécontent que son héros ne se soit pas arrêté pour lui faire un câlin et un autographe.

Peter ne se retourna pas une seconde fois pour voir plus, il slaloma entre les grattes-ciels pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le mercenaire instable. Bon sang mais sur qui il n'était pas tombé ! Il espérait vraiment que sa bonne étoile – trop souvent absente – lui accorde au moins le vœu de ne jamais recroiser cet individu. Il n'avait pas un bon karma mais là, c'était vraiment toucher le fond s'il était amené à recroiser Deadpool… Qui accessoirement semblait le trouver à son goût. Peter eut un soupir désemparé rien que d'y songer et un frison qui lui glaçait l'échine.

~/~


	4. Le rythme dans la peau

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews! Cela comble mon coeur d'auteur de savoir que ces petits textes un peu décousu chronologiquement plaisent autant! Et puis, vive le Spideypool!_

_Un cadeau pour ma bêta **Siphirith** en échange de son petit texte nocturne sur skype!_

_Pour les chansons de référence si vous désirez les écouter histoire de vous rendre compte. La première s'appelle "I've got a crush on you" chanté par **Dorothy Dandridge** (même si à l'origine c'est une chanson de Frank Sinatra). La seconde tiré de la BO de GOTG qui tourne en boucle chez moi : "Cherry Bomb" de **The Runaways.**_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Les déboires d'une araignée**

**Le rythme dans la peau**

Lorsque Wade débarqua dans le salon de l'appartement de son petit ami grâce à son téléportateur. Pourquoi s'embêter quand la simplicité tenait à un clic ? La pièce était vide de présence humaine, seule la musique jazzy de Peter tournait. Le mercenaire fit néanmoins un tour complet sur lui-même. Aucun signe de son araignée personnelle. À grandes enjambées, il entra dans la chambre et vit la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain.

Un grand sourire pervers étira ses lèvres sous son masque et il commença à défaire les sangles de ses katana pour les poser sur le canapé. Surtout parce que Peter lui avait inculqué certaines règles de vie en communauté. Deadpool commença à se trémousser sur une musique un peu trop lente à son goût. Mais lorsque le refrain arriva, il écouta d'une oreille plus attentive.

_« I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie_

_All the day and night-time give me sigh »_

Ah ça pour le faire soupirer… Il adorait l'entendre soupirer, gémir et tout un tas d'autres choses. Gagné par la musique d'ambiance romantique, Wade se trémoussait dans le salon avec un sens du rythme qui lui était propre. C'était-à-dire complètement à l'opposé du style de la chanson. Une vache aurait été plus élégante.

Inconscient de se donner en spectacle, Deadpool _The Merc with a Mouth_, continuait de mimer un slow bizarroïde qu'il danserait avec l'élu de son cœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir la chanson que des rires finirent par échapper à Peter.

Ses épaules tressautaient, son regard sur son amant avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tenu bon un moment, mais là, c'était trop. Peter éclatait de rire et s'appuyait contre le montant de la porte de la chambre. Il s'était rapidement vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt bleu, ses cheveux encore mouillés en bataille sur son crâne.

-J'ai un sens du rythme inné, répliqua Wade avec un sourire charmeur.

-Heureusement que tu me le dis, rigola Peter en s'avançant vers lui.

-Tu doutes de mes compétences ?

-Je ne doute pas Wade. J'ai la preuve irréfutable que tu ne sais pas danser un slow.

Une moue blessée lui répondit. Peter se rapprocha de son amant et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour venir effacer toute trace de contrariété d'un baiser.

-Laisse-moi te montrer, souffla-t-il mi-amusé mi-attendri.

Les mains avides du mercenaire vinrent immédiatement sur sa taille avec un sourire vorace sous son masque. Peter claqua de la langue pour le réprimander avant de venir saisir ses mains pour se libérer. Deadpool allait protester mais son petit ami leva un doigt pour le faire taire et saisit la télécommande pour remettre la chanson au début.

-Bien, commençons.

Il se rapprocha en reprenant les poignets de Wade pour les guider sur sa taille.

-Tes mains doivent rester ici, annonça-t-il.

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

-Wade, gronda Peter. Ensuite, tu suis mon rythme.

Il remonta ses mains sur ses épaules musclées et commença à danser doucement. Le mercenaire semblait gauche au possible et avait momentanément oublié ses objectifs de luxure. Il regardait ce qu'il faisait, suivait les mouvements souples de l'araignée lovée contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, Wade semblait avoir compris et maîtrisait à peu près le slow.

-C'est pas si compliqué.

Un petit rire répondit à ce commentaire. Peter leva les yeux sur lui, un sourire tendre flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Ça veut dire que tu as le coup de foudre pour moi, sweetie pie ? chuchota sensuellement Wade.

-C'est ce que tu en déduis ?

Les doigts agiles de Spider-man étaient venus vers le cou de son amant pour venir saisir le rebord du masque et le soulever doucement. Il le cala sur son nez et joua avec ses doigts sur sa peau marquée de cicatrices et de cratères. Peter suivit la ligne formée par le masque, ses yeux dans les siens même derrière le voile de celui-ci. Oh ça oui, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour cet imbécile complètement déséquilibré. Il fallait au moins tout ça pour vouloir entretenir une relation avec Deadpool.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Peter réduisit la distance et vint l'embrasser. Un baiser tendre avant de lui donner un coup de langue. Aussitôt leurs lèvres furent scellées et il sentit un grand sourire contre ses lèvres avant de se faire envahir. La langue gourmande et passionnée entraîna la sienne dans une danse endiablée. Wade ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure notamment quand il répondait à ses élans sentimentaux. C'était SA façon de lui répondre. Peter vint accrocher ses mains à sa nuque, caressant, griffant avant de se coller davantage contre le torse musculeux de son amant.

Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa dans le baiser avant de sentir les mains de Wade prendre rapidement le chemin qu'il leur avait refusé depuis le début. Les deux larges mains vinrent saisir ses fesses à pleine paume avant de le presser contre lui avec désir.

Deadpool décida de prendre les choses en main – c'était le cas – et de faire de nouveau honte à Frank Sinatra et sa chanson. Il souleva Peter pour le porter en direction de la chambre. L'araignée avait noué ses longues jambes autour de sa taille, ses avant-bras prenant plus appui sur ses épaules tandis que maintenant il le dépassait. Mais un petit rire lui échappa dans le baiser. Celui-ci fut définitivement rompu par Wade qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Une protestation sur ma façon de changer le rythme de la danse ?

-Au contraire, j'aime ta manière de me répondre, murmura Peter en l'embrassant à nouveau.

~/~

Spider-man ne sombrait pas du côté obscur de la force. C'est juste qu'il accompagnait de temps en temps son amant lors de ses missions pour s'assurer qu'il respectait une des règles de bases de leurs missions communes. Ne pas tuer. Deadpool excellait dans son travail de mercenaire mais il avait zéro scrupule. Sauf avec lui. Peter se disait de plus en plus qu'il était le garde-fou du mercenaire le plus redoutable. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, sinon il ne se serait sans doute pas plus aventuré dans le sillage de Deadpool.

Accroupi sur le toit près de son petit ami, son regard se posa en contrebas où une dizaine de jeunes yakuzas avait mis une enceinte pour portable et y écoutait de la musique pop japonaise tout en surveillant le paquet qu'ils étaient censés protéger. Une mallette ordinaire noire avec un code pour l'ouvrir, posée évidemment au milieu de la table. Et pendant que l'un des leurs sortait un jeu de carte pour commencer à les mélanger, Wade sortit son portable puis commença à pianoter dessus sous le regard intrigué de l'araignée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? chuchota Spider-man.

Deadpool lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se redresser et de tout simplement sauter par l'ouverture pour atterrir sur le sol entre les « méchants ». Une réception sans accro au beau milieu de ce petit monde mais à une place hautement stratégique. Les yakuzas n'avaient même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer qu'un immense type en rouge et noir se tenait au milieu d'eux. Avant qu'un geste ne soit fait, Wade leva ses bras de façon dramatique pour couper court à toute parole avant de monopoliser la conversation.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, cette musique n'est absolument pas en accord avec l'humeur dans laquelle je me trouve ! Permettez-moi de vous faire entendre celle qui correspond mieux à la suite des événements qui vont se produire, débita-t-il en virant leur téléphone par dessus son épaule puis en branchant le sien.

Il appuya sur play et un rythme de guitare électrique commença à raisonner dans l'entrepôt avant qu'une voix féminine grave ne commence à chanter.

-C'est juste que je dois prouver à mon délicieux petit ami qui nous regarde que j'ai un sens aigu du rythme !

Le mercenaire envoya un baiser de la main à son Spider-man toujours en hauteur avant de revenir à ses moutons. Malgré eux, les yakuzas avaient suivi le geste et ils constatèrent que le jeune super-héros venait de se cogner le front dans sa main dans la seule ouverture de l'entrepôt. Lorsque leur attention revint immédiatement vers le guignol en rouge et noir, mais ce fut pour le voir les pointer du doigt en chantant le refrain :

_-Hello, daddy. Hello, mom. I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb !_

Deadpool mima un pistolet avec ses doigts en fit mine de tirer sur le dernier type qu'il visait et ce fut l'ouverture du bal. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du mercenaire qui continuait de chanter à tue-tête la chanson rock tout en remuant son popotin.

Le premier à se jeter sur lui se fit cueillir par une main bien placée sur le service trois pièces qu'il serra avec force avant de le soulever pour lui faire exécuter un salto arrière. Le pantalon se déchira et l'homme cria sous le choc sourd avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Wade lui marcha dessus autant pour vérifier son état comateux que prendre le chemin le plus court vers ses autres agresseurs. Un Yakuza surgit sur sa droite et il le choppa à la gorge, l'étouffant à moitié pendant que lui se débattait afin de lui porter un coup.

Le mercenaire se fichait bien de ses gesticulations, il utilisait sa tête comme un micro avant de tout bonnement l'assommer contre la table au mot « bomb » sorti de l'enceinte.

Il enchaîna les mouvements artistiques en se déhanchant sur la musique rock. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Wade Wilson n'était jamais à court d'idée pour tuer. Enfin, pour rendre ses ennemis inaptes à le blesser. Tout comme il avait un certain sens du rythme lorsqu'on lui collait la bonne ambiance sonore. Peter pouvait au moins lui accorder ça même si le spectacle du bas titillait son sens du devoir et lui donnait envie d'intervenir. Mais Deadpool respectait la close « ne pas tuer ». Il blessait juste. Alors Peter pouvait l'accepter de rester sans rien faire en qualité de spectateur.

Un coup de feu atteignit sa cible et le mercenaire sortit son katana dans la foulée pour trancher net la main et la récupérer. Avec la main de sa victime toujours accrocher au flingue, il pressa le doigt mort sur la détente et tira dans la cuisse.

-C'est pas gentil d'attaquer les gens par derrière ! Vilain Yakuza !

Il profita de l'arme pour en mettre deux trois en plus hors d'état de nuire en tirant dans l'épaule, la cuisse, le bras sans compromettre vraiment leurs chances de survie. Un des derniers hommes encore debout tenta de l'attaquer mais Wade lui asséna un puissant crochet du droit. Il le choppa par la cravate et la fit passer par dessus sa large épaule. Le pauvre type se retrouvait donc à s'agiter, étranglé par sa cravate que le mercenaire tirait toujours plus. Deadpool se tourna et se servit de lui comme d'un bouclier humain qui cessa enfin de gesticuler après les premières balles tirées dans son dos. Sa main relâcha la cravate et il s'accroupit dans le même mouvement pour éviter d'autres balles de trouer son costume.

Pendant que le corps inconscient tombait au sol, il lança la main morte dans leur direction comme une balle de bowling. Deadpool continuait de chantonner en rythme tout en sortant une grenade.

_-Hello world ! I'm your wild girl. _

Il lança la grenade juste derrière les types qui ne comprirent pas immédiatement ce qu'il venait de lancer car celle roulait au loin tout en s'éloignant au son du refrain.

_-I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb !_

Un gros boom se fit entendre et propulsa les trois derniers hommes debout sur le sol, complètement sonnés et blessés par des éclats. Mais ils survivraient. Le mercenaire y avait veuillé en lançant la grenade suffisamment loin. C'est donc le triomphe modeste qu'il se redressa tel un prince dans le champ de bataille, saluant son public gémissant et au sol. Satisfait qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait les suivre, il se rapprocha de la table en leur marchant dessus et récupéra son portable. Il composa un numéro puis se pinça le nez pour parler :

-Bonjour, c'est pour signaler une altercation de gang dans l'entrepôt 22 du quai. Y'a beaucoup de blessés je vous suggère de faire vite !

Le mercenaire raccrocha et fourra son portable dans une poche tout en récupérant la mallette. Puis il se téléporta sur le toit juste à côté de son petit ami. Son regard engloba la silhouette fine de l'araignée avec une œillade appréciative tandis que celui-ci se relevait souplement pour lui faire pleinement face.

-Hi Wild Boy, je vous dépose quelque part, fit-il avec sa voix de lover.

Spider-man le fixait sans dire un mot, faisant l'inventaire peu catastrophique de ses blessures qui se refermaient déjà. Il avait fait des dégâts mais aucun mort. Enfin… Cela restait à voir si certains survivaient à leurs blessures. Et comme à chaque fois, il se devait de lui redire :

-Tu sais que je désapprouve.

-Mais cette chanson était pour moi ?! Spidey de mon cœur, je suis fait pour le rock, pas pour le jazz !

-Ta mission, crétin, répliqua Peter avec douceur.

-Ah. Oui, je sais. Mais aucun n'est mort tu sais, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil en bas.

Deadpool finit par hausser les épaules et se rapprocha de Spider-man pour venir lui voler un baiser. Peter ne bougea pas d'un poil mais il sentait encore son estomac noué par ce qu'il venait de regarder. Ne pas intervenir lui était difficile mais c'était le contrat de Wade, pas le sien. Et il avait réussi la prouesse qu'aucun ne meure alors qu'il avait été stipulé que le mercenaire devait tous les abattre. La large silhouette du mercenaire se redressa, le surplombant avec presque quelque chose de menaçant. Ce qui serait crédible si Wade n'avait pas un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-Elle t'a quand même plu ma danse ?

Il glissa sa main libre autour de sa taille pour le coller à lui dans un souci de dérider son araignée bougonne. Peter se laissa amadouer, inspirant l'odeur musquée aux notes bien particulières de son petit ami.

-Tu sais bouger ton fessier en rythme, admit Spider-man.

-Hmmm je te ferai une autre démo un peu plus privée dans ce cas, susurra le mercenaire.

Il vint empoigner une de ses fesses et colla sa bouche sur la sienne à travers le masque. Deadpool en soupira de frustration. Il sentit une main ferme mais douce appuyer sur le haut de son torse et il finit par rompre le contact de leurs masques.

-Okay, je file livrer mon colis et je te rejoins sous la douche.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'une douche mais toi.

-Rectification. Je file livrer mon colis et tu me rejoins sous la douche.

Deadpool lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lâcher sa fesse et de disparaître dans un souffle. Peter soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et commença à prendre le chemin de son appartement. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Et les bras puissants de Wade feraient aussi leur office dans quelques minutes…

~/~


	5. Le miracle de noël

Avant toutes choses, merci pour vos reviews et vos fav ou encore le watch de ce recueil! Je l'aime énormément et j'essaie de ne pas empiété sur un futur Spideypool dans mes projets sombres et secrets. Même si les textes ne sont pas dans l'ordre, il y a quand même un fils conducteur et chaque texte que vous lisez à une incidence sur le futur (ou dans le passé!).

En cette saison hivernale et aussi cette période de noël, voici donc un épisode de noël !

C'est** Raspberry** qui a choisit le thème (sans avoir lequel, j'lui ai demandé un chiffre) et... Ils en ont fait qu'à leurs têtes. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme ça au départ mais c'est finalement ce chapitre qu'à pondu mon esprit! Et j'en suis très satisfaite!

Merci à ma **Siphi** pour sa bêta toujours aussi efficace bien que mon ordi boude tes fichiers lol

Merci à vous lecteurs et surtout passez de bonnes fêtes!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Les déboires d'une araignée**

**Le miracle de noël**

Perché à plus de trois cents mètres au-dessus du sol, l'araignée scrutait la nuit new-yorkaise en pleine effervescence. La ville semblait avoir arraché les étoiles au ciel pour les mettre dans ses rues, scintillant de mille feux pour faire pâlir la voie lactée. Les guirlandes électriques décoraient le moindre arbre dans les grandes avenues, des fées scintillantes et magiques qui faisaient briller les yeux des enfants. En cette période de noël, la ville était plus belle que jamais, rayonnante et vivante. Les foules passaient devant les innombrables vitrines décorées sur le thème du pôle sud et du vieux barbu en rouge et blanc. Peter Parker avait flâné devant les boutiques mais son cœur s'alourdissait alors il enfilait le costume de Spider-man et fuyait ce genre d'endroit.

Parce que son regard captait les couples naissants, ceux qui discutaient de leur réveillon, des cadeaux des enfants ou encore de voyage. Et le poids de sa perte retombait toujours sur ses épaules en même temps qu'une sorte de culpabilité. D'un nouveau genre.

Le Chrysler Building était devenu son refuge lorsque Gwen lui manquait et être aussi près du ciel lui donnait l'impression fugace de se rapprocher d'elle. Il n'était pas spécialement croyant mais il avait besoin de ça pour continuer à avancer. Avec un soupir, Spider-man déposa sa tête contre la flèche d'acier qui pointait le ciel, son regard la suivant dans cette immensité étoilée.

-Tu me manques, murmura-t-il au ciel.

Il y avait un peu plus de deux ans, il avait perdu son âme sœur, une amie précieuse, une complice et Peter sentait toujours ce vide en lui. Parce qu'il le cultivait pour ne pas oublier sa culpabilité. Le jeune homme avait avancé dans sa vie normale comme celle de super héros. Peter Parker était allé à la fac de biologie tout en continuant de faire de la photo tandis que Spider-man avait fait des rencontres comme celles des Quatre Fantastiques, Daredevil, Wolverine ou encore Black Cat.

Et Deadpool, lui souffla une voix. Un souffle blasé lui échappa avant d'inspirer profondément l'air froid de l'hiver. Le mercenaire qui avait assisté à sa chute et qui l'avait tiré d'une situation épineuse. Le mercenaire qui l'avait tiré de sa léthargie dépressive. Depuis Deadpool ne cessait de lui coller aux baskets et de lui faire des avances toujours de manières plus loufoques ou tendancieuses. Mais au fond, Peter savait que cet étrange personnage commençait à combler le vide qui l'habitait. Parce qu'il appréciait leurs concours de blagues ou de culture populaire. Parce qu'il était là quand l'araignée n'allait pas bien ou était en danger. À son insu, Wade devenait un peu comme son partenaire, un complice.

Les prunelles noisette cherchaient dans les étoiles une réponse à sa question muette. Pouvait-il vraiment s'autoriser à avancer sur ce plan-là ? Il connaissait tous les paramètres du pour et du contre, il était conscient que Wade était dangereux. Sauf qu'il y avait toujours ce « mais » qui traînait quelque part dans son esprit.

Le froid engourdissait son corps immobile le faisant trembler par spasme plus violent et claquer des dents. Spider-man décida de quitter le Chrysler Building avant de finir en glaçon, le froid hivernal devenant plus agressif. De plus, il devait rentrer à temps pour le dîner avec sa tante May. C'était le repas qu'il ne ratait plus. Peter était incapable de la laisser seule et payer un loyer n'était pas encore possible pour lui avec ses études. Ses photos suffisaient juste à payer sa scolarité pour ne pas être un poids pour elle.

En rentrant chez lui, il ne monta pas immédiatement dans sa chambre, préférant aider pour mettre la table. Et sa tante adorait le questionner sur sa journée de fac avant de lui raconter ses petits tracas. Cependant à la fin du repas, l'œil avisé de tante May finit par faire tomber la question qu'il aurait préférée éviter :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Peter ?

Il releva un visage troublé et grimaça comme un gamin pris en faute.

-Gwen me manque…

La vieille femme eut un sourire triste comme chaque année à cette période : son fils chéri souffrait de cette absence. En plus du jour J. Elle se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras sans lui demander son avis. Toujours assis sur la chaise, Peter se pencha sur le côté, se laissant étreindre avec besoin.

-Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudrait si… j'avançais ?

-Quelle question stupide Peter. Gwen serait la dernière personne à te vouloir du mal. Et tu réussis bien à avancer avec tes études et tes photos, non ?

-Je voulais dire… sur l'autre plan…

-Oh, souffla tante May en comprenant.

Elle se mit à caresser les cheveux en bataille avec un sourire tendre.

-Je suis certaine qu'elle approuverait si c'est quelqu'un qui te correspond et qui te mérite, finit par souffler sa mère d'adoption.

Peter posa une main dans le dos de sa tante et lui rendit son étreinte avant de la rompre et de se lever pour débarrasser.

-Laisse, je vais le faire. File bosser.

Le jeune homme lui fit un pauvre sourire, encore dans ses hésitations puis récupéra son sac de cours pour monter dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit un gros paquet cadeau sur son lit. C'était signé Deadpool. Parce qu'il était le seul à savoir sa véritable identité et que c'était tout à fait son genre de passer quand ça lui chantait. Sur un coup de tête ou parce qu'il avait un plan dans sa caboche. Peter jeta alors un œil sur son téléphone portable où il avait pas moins de trente six messages du livreur secret, tous dans le but de savoir s'il avait reçu sa surprise – alors que c'était Wade qui l'avait lui-même déposé – et s'il ne boudait pas – parce qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Un soupir entre l'agacement et l'amusement échappa au jeune homme. Il jeta un regard oblique au cadeau emballé dans du papier rouge brillant avec des rubans noirs et opaques.

Il se mit à tapoter une réponse avant que son portable ne fasse grève du sms pour cause de surcharge avec le même expéditeur.

« Paquet réceptionné, ouverture en cours… »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre sous forme de smiley qui souriait bêtement. Peter leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter son portable sur son lit après avoir réactivé la sonnerie puis il prit place sur sa couette. Assis en tailleur, ses prunelles scrutèrent le paquet cadeau avec circonspection. Il avait répondu qu'il l'ouvrait. Passées quelques secondes où son sixième sens ne se déclenchait toujours pas, il prit le paquet et le secoua légèrement. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec le mercenaire. Pas de bruit étrange, pas de tic tac suspect. Cela semblait être un cadeau, un vrai. Poussé par la curiosité et sa promesse, il se mit à le déballer. Peter défit les rubans puis il déchira le papier rouge pour découvrir une boîte rouge avec un couvercle simplement posé. Dessus, il y avait un grand smiley peint en noir. Typique Deadpool. Cela tira un sourire en coin à l'araignée qui ouvrit alors la boîte. Celle-ci était pleine de confettis aux couleurs de son costume. Du rouge et du bleu avec un peu de blanc. Pour les yeux évidemment. Sans hésitation, ses mains plongèrent dedans pour chercher s'il y avait autre chose à découvrir. Peter finit par sentir un bout de papier épais et le récupéra avant de l'extirper sans mettre le moindre petit rond de papier hors de la boîte. C'était une enveloppe.

Celle-ci était rouge, comme le reste et avait le tampon de Deadpool sur le devant. C'était la dernière lubie du mercenaire après avoir découvert ça sur internet. Peter l'ouvrit et découvrit une invitation qu'il lut avec attention.

« Cher Spidey,

Je sais bien que tu passes le réveillon avec ta chère Tatie May (cela me fend le cœur de passer après une vieille dame néanmoins je ne suis pas rancunier) mais tu es convié le 24 Décembre à une after party surprise à minuit. Rendez-vous à Central Park à l'heure précise, en costume de civil !

Gros bisous de ton Deadpool adoré. »

Le tout agrémenté d'un gros bisou au rouge à lèvre fait maison sous la signature.

Peter scruta la lettre en ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ni ce qu'il allait vraiment faire. Il refusait toujours les invitations de Wade parce que c'était pour le draguer. En deux ans, il ne s'était jamais lassé de lui faire la cour malgré les « non » toujours aussi catégoriques de l'araignée, même si parfois il devait le remettre à sa place de manière plus physique parce que justement le mercenaire dépassait les bornes de la décence. Le jeune homme tomba en arrière sur sa couette, soupirant lourdement tandis que ses prunelles noisette ne se détachaient pas de l'invitation.

Le silence fut soudainement rompu par son portable qui émit le son caractéristique d'une réception de message texte. Au bout du troisième, il tendit la main pour le récupérer et lâcher des yeux le carton rouge d'invitation. Peter fit défiler les messages de Wade, tous dans le but de connaître sa réponse.

« Tu verras bien le jour J », lui envoya-t-il.

Son regard ne quitta pas sa réponse et un message lui répondit rapidement. Encore un simple sourire aussi grand que celui que Wade devait arborer chez lui pour ne pas avoir reçu un « non » à son invitation.

Peter se sentait bizarre rien que par cette différence de réponse. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il venait de mettre le pied mais cela soulevait chez lui des sentiments opposés. Il verrait bien dans quelques jours. En attendant, il avait un livre de microbiologie à lire ainsi que plancher sur un théorème. L'araignée fixa une dernière fois l'invitation avant de se secouer les puces pour se relever souplement. Peter se dirigea vers son bureau et son regard le parcourut pour venir sur le portrait de Gwen qui trônait toujours sur la surface plane et encombré. Son regard lui posa une question silencieuse mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Alors il épingla l'invitation de Wade sur son mur, juste au-dessus de la jeune fille.

~/~

Il était minuit et Central Park était recouvert d'une épaisse poudreuse, nappant d'un manteau de neige le plus connu des parcs de New York. L'air était frais. Les étoiles ne pouvaient toujours pas rivaliser avec les lumières de noël trop intense et en surnombre. Parmi ce décor d'ombres chinoises uniquement peuplé d'arbres se détacha finalement une silhouette qui marchait dans la blancheur bleutée du sol. Une capuche à fausse fourrure qui agrémentait une doudoune bleu nuit des plus chaudes par ce temps hivernal.

Il marchait pour se réchauffer. Il marchait aussi dans l'espoir que cela l'aide à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Il se demandait pourquoi diable il avait finalement décidé de venir.

L'araignée espérait trouver des réponses à ses questions, positives comme négatives. Il marcha jusqu'à un réverbère décoré d'un énorme flocon de neige alors que le ciel en pleuvait des milliers. Un soupir s'échappa derrière son échappe, formant un nuage de vapeur devant lui. Puis cette sensation de danger se fit sentir et il se tourna immédiatement. Personne. Peter fronça les sourcils mais il ne sortit pas ses mains de ses poches.

-C'est dangereux de venir ici tard le soir, jeune homme, gronda une voix qui se voulait menaçante juste derrière son dos.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna avec son agilité de Spider-man pour se retrouver face à face avec Wade. D'un œil critique, il commença à le détailler. Ce dernier était habillé à la mode civile pour une fois. Un jean, une doudoune rouge avec dessous un pull à capuche noir puisque celle-ci était rabattue sur sa tête. Il ne portait que son masque et les gants de sa tenue de mercenaire.

-C'est toi qui me fais prendre des risques. Mais je peux toujours repartir.

Deadpool fit immédiatement une moue blessée – visible derrière son masque, toutes les expressions de Wade étaient visibles derrière ce fichu masque – ce qui tira un souffle amusé à Peter.

-Je savais que tu viendrais.

-Tu es bien présomptueux.

-C'est mon charme irrésistible, sourit Wade.

-Okay, je rentre, soupira Peter en faisant un demi-tour leste et un poil dramatique.

-Non non non, tu n'as pas le droit de repartir !

Le mercenaire fit rapidement le tour de l'araignée pour se planter à nouveau devant lui avec un sourire désolé et lui prendre les épaules dans ses larges mains afin de s'assurer qu'il restait. Le super-héros leva ses prunelles noisettes sur lui, attentif, ses mains toujours dans ses poches.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi et tu dois l'accepter. Enfin… Je sais qu'on ne peut pas forcer les gens mais tu avais l'air… d'en avoir besoin vu la période de l'année. Même si c'est moins pire que l'année dernière, réfléchit à voix haute Deadpool. Et donc tu acceptes ?

Peter le scruta en silence. Le mercenaire Wade Wilson voulait lui offrir un cadeau parce qu'il avait le blues, parce qu'il se sentait seul, parce qu'il ruminait des pensées sombres. Il lui avait fait prendre un nombre incalculable de murs, de « non » et pourtant, il était toujours là. Vivant et là. Son regard se troubla et Peter baissa les yeux, incapable de continuer à fixer le masque rouge alors qu'il sentait l'excitation de son vis-à-vis.

C'était peut-être sa réponse. Un souffle lui échappa avant qu'il ne revienne accrocher ses prunelles au visage masqué.

-À une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu as dit en tenue de civil mais tu as toujours ton masque et tes gants.

-Quoi ? Mais il fait un froid de canard !

-Alors je rentre.

Peter avait haussé les épaules et dans le mouvement, il s'était échappé de l'emprise de ses larges mains. L'araignée avait bien vu que sa demande avait bloqué le mercenaire. Deadpool avait toujours les bras en suspens dans le vide devant lui lorsque Spider-man passa à côté de lui d'une démarche tranquille. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil mais l'expression de Wade était figée, indéchiffrable. Alors Peter continua sur sa lancée, marchant doucement dans la neige fraîche.

Après le premier pas, les bras musclés cachés sous l'épaisseur de la doudoune retombèrent le long de son corps comme deux cordes sans vie. Wade fixait un point inconnu face à lui tandis que la demande de Peter résonnait dans son esprit et finalement il finit par baisser la tête. C'était un gros dilemme. Parce qu'il avait beau fanfaronner et se déclarer à tout va auprès de l'araignée, en deux ans, il n'avait jamais retiré entièrement son masque. Peter n'avait vu que le bas de son visage pour leurs repas en haut des toits ou leurs soirées boissons et nanars. Il n'avait vu qu'une partie de l'iceberg. Et Wade savait ce qui se cachait sous ce masque contrairement à son ami.

Un grondement agacé monta dans sa gorge sous les pas qui s'éloignaient tels un compte à rebours. Il se retourna comme un diable sort de sa boite, pointant son doigt dans la direction de Spider-man.

-Si je le retire, tu me suis sans poser de question !

Le brun fit volte face pour regarder Wade d'un air calme et tranquille.

-C'est le deal.

-Vendu ! s'exclama le mercenaire.

Wade commença par ses gants qu'il retira pour dévoiler ses mains craquelées de crevasses, de cicatrices que Peter avait déjà vu auparavant. Puis il porta ses larges mains vers sa capuche qu'il rejeta en arrière d'un geste rageur. L'araignée suivait le moindre de ses mouvements avec une attention accrue, retenant presque son souffle lorsqu'il vit le tissu rouge commencer à se plisser à la base de son cou. Le mercenaire retira le masque avec une sorte de lenteur et de rapidité malaisée. Savoir était une chose, mais voir en était une autre.

Le masque se retira pour dévoiler la vérité qui se cachait dessous. Le visage du mercenaire était aussi ravagé que le reste de son corps, parcouru de cratères et de lignes boursouflées. En revanche, ses yeux étaient plus vivants que jamais, deux billes brillantes et étincelantes tandis que son crâne était aussi chauve que celui d'un moine. Si Peter était d'humeur à plaisanter, il l'aurait comparé à la face accidentée de la lune. Mais il resta aussi silencieux que Deadpool qui le fixait avec un air de défi contrarié.

L'araignée fit quelques pas vers lui, afin de pouvoir mieux voir son visage et Wade eut un mouvement d'impatience en fourrant ses mains nues dans les poches de sa doudoune. À sa décharge il faisait un froid de canard. Les deux prunelles bleues fusillaient le gamin face à lui puis il détourna le regard pour fixer la neige au sol.

Le silence s'étira de longues minutes avant que le mercenaire grande gueule ne l'ouvre de manière quelque peu acerbe :

-Tu peux partir si tu veux, j'te retiendrai pas.

Peter ne disait toujours rien et la tension grimpait chez le mercenaire. Il était soudainement nerveux et anxieux. S'exposer n'était généralement pas un souci, il pouvait se balader en caleçon en pleine rue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus de l'aspect de son corps mais avec Peter… C'était différent. C'était comme s'il avait appris pour la première fois à complexer. Parce que le jeune homme était beau comme un dieu, qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle belle fille ou beau mec si cela lui chantait tandis que lui était hideux et n'avait aucune chance. Il devait payer pour tirer un coup ! Et Deadpool ne le blâmerait certainement pas pour fuir, qui voulait fréquenter un monstre psychopathe ?

Le mercenaire finit par redresser la tête pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur et le fixer dans les yeux, crachant :

-Le freak show t'a plu ? Allez, casse-toi maintenant !

L'araignée affronta sa colère, d'une tranquillité trop sereine pour Wade qui s'impatientait. Il allait le cogner s'il ne partait pas sur le champ.

-Tu as les yeux bleus, murmura finalement Peter avec un sourire en coin.

Deadpool fut coupé dans son élan. De quoi, il ne savait plus. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de fixer bêtement Peter avant de répliquer :

-Bien sûr que j'ai les yeux bleus imbécile, j'suis né comme ça !

Un petit rire échappa au jeune homme qui fit quelques pas supplémentaires pour se rapprocher de Wade.

-Quoi ? grogna ce dernier. J'ai rien dit de drôle que je sache.

-Arrête de râler et emmène-moi à mon cadeau idiot.

Les deux prunelles bleues le scrutèrent pour chercher un piège mais Peter était juste en face de lui, à quelques centimètres avec son air serein et un sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que lui avait fait naître. Un sourire qu'il aimait voir sur les lèvres de son araignée. Puis un frisson de froid lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus rien sur la caboche. D'un geste rapide, il rapatria la capuche sur sa tête.

-T'es vraiment bizarre, commenta Wade en tordant sa bouche.

-Inverse pas les rôles, c'est toi le maître du bizarre.

Deadpool ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce titre. Il le scruta encore un instant en cherchant un piège là où apparemment, il n'y en avait pas. Il avait brisé la tension avec cinq putains de mots anodins. Mais ces quelques mots avait brisé ses craintes. Peter était toujours en face de lui et non pas à des kilomètres à se balancer sur ses toiles en hurlant au monstre. Wade se fendit alors d'un sourire de plus en plus large à ce constat et il leva un doigt de professeur.

-Okay alors tu fermes les yeux et tu acceptes le câlin-transporteur sans râler. Promis, je serai un parfait gentleman.

-On est habillés avec des doudounes, t'as pas le choix, contra Peter avec amusement.

-Chut.

Wade franchit les derniers centimètres pour le prendre dans ses bras puissants et le coller contre lui. Un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, il vérifia que Peter jouait le jeu. Le jeune homme avait effectivement fermé ses paupières, confiant. Alors Deadpool actionna son téléporteur pour atterrir ailleurs. Le mercenaire scruta de tous les côtés puis relâcha son étreinte sur le corps de l'araignée.

-Je peux ?

-Non tu attends mon signal. Je vais m'éloigner quelques secondes pour… préparer. Tu ne bouges pas Petey !

-Ok.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas un sixième sens en cas de menace. Alors il patienta avec ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux clos, grelottant à cause du froid ambiant. Il faisait noir là où ils étaient mais bientôt des lumières s'allumèrent. Suivi par des thèmes musicaux propres aux parcs d'attractions, le genre entêtant qui donne mal à la tête et dont on a du mal à se débarrasser une fois rentré chez soi.

-Wade ?

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, annonça Wade.

Peter découvrit d'abord le mercenaire les bras ouverts en grand juste devant une attraction gigantesque. Cet imbécile semblait avoir préparé sa pose à la vue des différentes traces de pas autour de lui, triomphant et fier de lui. Puis les prunelles emplies de surprise suivirent les rails du manège avant de revenir sur le mercenaire.

-On est à Luna Park ?

-Surprise !

-Mais… c'est fermé depuis octobre et ça n'ouvre qu'en mars, affirma Peter.

-Surprise, chantonna Deadpool en agitant ses bras vers Spider-man. Tu ne peux pas apprécier d'avoir ce fabuleux parc d'attractions pour toi tout seul et arrêter de te soucier du reste deux secondes ?

-C'est légal ? contra Peter avec un regard entendu.

-Presque, grimaça Wade en se rapprochant de son ami. Je leur laisserai de l'argent avant de partir promis. J'ai piraté leur serveur et j'ai toutes les commandes de tous les manèges sur mon téléphone ! Je les actionnerai un par un pour être plus discret.

Un souffle amusé et désabusé s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Wade fronça les sourcils tout en le scrutant avec une moue grognon.

-Tu aimes pas ?

-Si Wade. Merci.

Il appuya son épaule contre celle du mercenaire tout en regardant le grand huit. C'était illégal mais l'attention le touchait énormément. Peter s'assurait qu'aucun dégâts ne soient fait au parc avant de partir. L'araignée contempla silencieusement le manège avant de commencer à avancer dans la neige.

-Tu peux éteindre les lumières ?

-Ouep.

-Alors fais-le, on attirera moins les regards ainsi.

-Mais c'est moins joli, bouda Wade. C'est Noël !

-Mais c'est plus excitant de le faire dans le noir, indiqua Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais, ricana Deadpool.

Un soupir désabusé répondit à cette tentative et il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du mercenaire qui se plaignit pour la forme. Parce que Peter y avait été avec l'équivalent d'une force de moucheron. Ils montèrent dans le premier wagon de l'attraction et malgré l'air glacial qui fouettait leurs visages, les deux amis en profitèrent à fond. Sauf que le froid les dissuada de faire un autre tour. Pour honorer son cadeau, Peter piqua carrément son portable à Wade afin de sélectionner les attractions qu'il avait envie de faire, de nuit, en plein hiver mais sans être non plus à l'épreuve du froid.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, qu'ils échangeaient des blagues et des piques, Peter se sentait réchauffé par la présence de Wade. Il se sentait en confiance même si une petite voix lui murmurait d'être prudent dans ce qu'il décidait. Son regard ne cessait de scruter le mercenaire qui n'avait pas remis son masque et qui ne se montrait plus grognon à ce sujet. Il appréciait le voir lui et pas une image. Peter s'était imaginé ses traits, la couleur de ses yeux mais rien ne remplaçait l'original. Aussi étrange et bizarre soit-il.

Ils étaient en train de marcher entre les cabanes de nourritures et de souvenirs closes, leurs pas traçant un chemin dans la neige fraîche et intouchée. Peter eut un tremblement de froid à force d'être dans les attractions, de se cramponner aux barres de fer. Alors il sortit ses mains toujours aussi froides même dans ses poches pour les réchauffer en soufflant dessus. Wade apparut alors devant lui avec son sourire de sale gosse. Ses deux grosses paluches vinrent englober les mains plus fines de Spider-man.

-J'te proposerais bien une boisson chaude mais tout est fermé et tu vas me dire non si j'te propose de rentrer quand même.

-Exactement.

Deadpool rapprocha ses lèvres de ses doigts pour souffler entre ceux-ci dans le but de réchauffer ceux de Peter. Ses mains abîmées par sa maladie étaient chaudes et Peter aurait dû lui renvoyer un regard blasé pour son énième tentative, il aurait dû retirer ses mains mais… L'araignée fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête.

-On est plus seuls, souffla-t-il.

La large stature de Deadpool se redressa immédiatement, alerte et scrutant l'obscurité. Il relâcha les mains de son ami pour venir ouvrir sa doudoune et en tirer une arme à feu ainsi qu'une dague. Il ne sortait jamais sans arme, principe de mercenaire. Surtout quand on est le plus connu et avec une longue liste d'ennemis, plus longue qu'une liste de course pour un frigo et un garde manger vide.

-Wade, murmura Peter. Je peux…

Le « pas » fut étouffé contre le doigt tiède de Deadpool sur ses lèvres fraîches. Le mercenaire venait de se réveiller et il était en alerte. Son regard avait capté des ombres entre les petites baraques de bois qui semblait se mettre en formation devant eux. Sauf que Peter était devant lui. La large silhouette tendue par ce qui allait venir se déplaça pour se mettre entre l'araignée et leurs assaillants, ne se retournant pas vers le jeune homme pour ne pas être distrait. Wade était contrarié et il était devenu sérieux. Très sérieux parce qu'on ne touchait pas à son Peter, le soir de noël, le jour où enfin ça ressemblait à un rendez-vous galant !

-Va te cacher, je vais gérer ça, lui ordonna Deadpool.

-Mais…

-Fais ce que je te dis, tu es en civil !

L'araignée hésita mais il avait raison. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Peter protégeait à tout prix, c'était son identité. Il avait perdu trop de monde à cause de sa double activité et Wade pouvait s'en sortir. Non sans culpabilité et une boule au ventre, il recula avec précaution et fila entre les bâtiments les plus proches pour chercher un endroit où se cacher. Il n'était pas un lâche, il n'aimait pas laisser les choses lui échapper mais il n'avait pas le choix dans un premier temps.

Deadpool resta au milieu de l'allée avec ses armes aux poings, sortant son téléphone pour appuyer sur quelques boutons. Tout d'un coup, les lumières des manèges alentour ainsi que des baraques à bonbons et autres se mirent à briller comme des sapins de noël, la musique des attractions se mettant aussi en route. Ce qui lui dévoila une quarantaine de gars armés jusqu'aux dents près à lui tomber dessus et au milieu de cette foule un pion du Caïd. Wade avait vu sa tronche lors de son dernier contrat avec le plus grand mafieux de New York mais il ne savait plus son nom. Mais il s'en fichait, il venait de ruiner un instant fluffy avec son Spidey d'amour et il allait le payer cher.

-Ce n'est pas sympa d'interrompre mon rendez-vous galant, scanda Deadpool. Fichez le camp avant que mon humeur se dégrade et que je vous mette tous au tapis.

-Mais nous sommes là pour te régler ton compte mercenaire, répondit le chef avec un rire qui se voulait diabolique.

Wade le regarda avec l'impression d'avoir affaire à une vache qui voulait se faire passer pour un loup féroce.

-Vraiment ? Vous cassez l'ambiance pour ça ?

-Attaquez !

Deadpool soupira lourdement sous le cri avant que le bal des coups de feu ne s'ouvre sans sommation. Il grimaça lorsque quelques balles firent des trous dans sa doudoune mais fonça dans le tas en mode bourrin comme il le pratiquait si bien et avec tant de grâce. Il ne savait pas où était Peter mais il devait être à l'abri. L'araignée avait sa force et sans aucun doute ses lances-toiles sauf qu'il lui manquait le plus important : son masque. Alors le mercenaire devait les éloigner de là et faire le minimum de victime. Zéro serait l'idéal mais il était vraiment énervé. Cette grossière interruption ruinait tout. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas repoussé dans sa petite tentative d'approche, une grande première !

-Vous…

Il trancha une main et cassa une mâchoire avec un coup de poing bien placé.

-M'avez…

Sa rangers envoya valser sur quelques mètres un pauvre larbin. Un coup en pleine cage thoracique qui lui coupa le souffle et lui brisa sans doute une côte ou deux.

-Ruiné…

Il tira dans le genou d'un type juste à sa portée et comme on le canardait de plus en plus, Wade attrapa ce dernier par la veste pour s'en servir de gilet pare-balle.

-Mon plan drague, vociféra Deadpool.

Il balança le type mort sur ses confrères et fonça sur les suivants avec une rage visible dans ses mouvements rapides et précis, se dégageant de lui une brutalité féroce. Et dans ses prunelles brillaient une lueur inquiétante. Au corps à corps, même avec des tirs à bout portant semblable à des piqûres de moustiques, Deadpool encaissait tout pour le rendre au centuple. Sa rage écrasait tour à tour chacun de ses ennemis, les blessant mortellement ou non, tuant lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur de se retrouver au mauvais endroit ou sur la mauvaise trajectoire. Le mercenaire décorait la neige blanche de taches carmines à la lumière féerique des boutiques de bonbon.

Le souffle lourd et rapide, il s'était immobilisé face à un quatuor de katana tombé du ciel à proximité de la cabane des barbes à papa. Sa grande main relâcha la tête du type qu'il venait de cogner contre un autre avec la douceur d'un pachyderme. La capuche noire était trouée et depuis longtemps rejetée en arrière, du sang coulant de sa tempe sur son visage. Ses prunelles bleues étudièrent tour à tour ses options avec un air de prédateur féroce. De la vapeur sortait de sa bouche à cause de sa respiration saccadée mais le froid comme les litres de sang qu'il perdait ne semblaient plus l'affecter.

Ce qui le préoccupait c'était qu'il avait vidé son chargeur mais possédait toujours sa dague. Le chef du groupe d'attaque se mit alors en évidence dans le champ de vision de Wade qui lui accorda un bref coup d'œil.

-Rend-toi.

-J'ai dis au Caïd qu'il pouvait aller se faire mettre et c'est toujours le cas. Surtout que je suis de très mauvais poil maintenant, gronda le mercenaire.

Il fit jouer la lame dans sa main, celle-ci brillant sous l'effet des lumières. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un katana pour tous les réduire au silence.

-Écrasez-moi ce type !

-C'est plutôt moi qui vais t'écraser, répliqua Deadpool avec un de ses larges sourires un brin psychopathe.

Sa soirée de noël gâchée par son dernier contrat avec le mafieux. Un contrat qui s'était mal fini. Deadpool avait été un grand prince en partant sans s'énerver et sans tuer les clowns autour du Caïd. Ce gros tas de graisse allait lui payer cet affront. On n'énervait pas Deadpool impunément.

L'un des ninjas se jeta en avant pour l'attaquer et il ne chercha même pas à esquiver le coup, se faisant trancher la main qui tenait la dague. Deadpool lui choppa de son autre main à la gorge et lui écrasa la trachée d'une pression efficace. Prit de panique, le pauvre homme en lâcha son arme. Wade l'expulsa sur le côté aussi efficacement qu'une poupée de chiffon puis se baissa lestement pour récupérer l'arme et parer quelques balles avec.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il sauta à la gorge des suivants ne leur donnant aucune chance. La lame traçait des lignes de sang sur la neige à chacun de ses coups brutaux. La mort des katana-man sema le trouble dans les rangs ennemis et certains commencèrent à battre en retraite.

-Hey on en a pas fini, partez pas la fête fait que commencer ! Hurla Wade.

Il capta un mouvement sur sa droite et se tourna rapidement près à cueillir cet ennemi plus rapide que les autres débiles. Mais il vit une silhouette fine qu'il connaissait par cœur. Peter. Son Spider-man. Il avait laissé sa veste derrière lui pour se battre. Mais pas sans rien, il portait le masque de Deadpool sur sa tête, esquivant agilement les balles qu'on tirait dans sa direction avant de désarmer son ennemi et de l'assommer efficacement. Wade avait bloqué et le regarda bêtement se battre. Cette apparition sembla le reconnecter avec sa présence ici – sa surprise de noël – le paramètre qu'il ne devait pas tuer en sa présence et surtout, que le jeune homme se mettait en danger pour venir à son secours.

Deadpool se prit de nouveau quelques balles et sa rage retomba aussi sûrement qu'un soufflé qui sort trop tôt du four. Il observa bêtement sa souplesse d'araignée avant de comprendre les paroles d'un des yakuza.

-Y'en a un second !

-C'est lequel le vrai, demanda un yakuza apeuré.

-Tuez les deux ! ordonna le leader du groupe.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du mercenaire et il croisa le regard de son ami qui prenait soin de ne pas parler derrière le masque de Deadpool. Wade se secoua enfin et ensemble ils réduisirent encore le nombre de leurs ennemis, les acculant dans un coin plus sombre du parc. Leur option se réduisant, le leader sortit l'artillerie lourde. Un bazooka. Rien que ça. Wade ouvrit de grands yeux et suivit la trajectoire de l'engin qui se pointa d'abord sur Spider-man. Enfin l'un des deux Deadpool pour les yakuzas. Sans réfléchir, il planta un type, lui laissant le katana au travers du corps puis il se mit à courir vers Peter lorsque le missile fut envoyé.

Le jeune homme ne vit la menace que trop tard mais déjà Wade était entre lui et le missile de petit calibre. Enfin tout était relatif, il allait trinquer. Mais il avait un facteur d'auto-régénération et pas son araignée. Deadpool ceintura le jeune homme pour qu'il ne bouge pas, son corps tendu par la peur. L'impact fut violente et les souffla tous les deux ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux.

L'explosion détruisit les baraques de bois au alentour et les sous-fifres présents étaient morts sur le coup. Les deux corps visés gisaient plus loin dans un cratère de débris, de noir et de sang. Le mercenaire avait le dos à vif, sa chair fumant entre le choc du missile et le froid qui régnait dans l'atmosphère. Le corps sous le premier ne bougeait pas non plus.

Ce qui restait du groupe d'intervention du caïd constata le décès du mercenaire enfin, des mercenaires Deadpool puis plièrent bagage. Le bruit de l'explosion allait alerter les flics et ils débarqueraient rapidement.

Le corps mince coincé sous le cadavre de Deapool finit par reprendre ses esprits. Peter inspira une rapide goulée d'air avant que son souffle ne s'affole. Parce que tout se remettait en place dans sa tête et son corps douloureux était le constat qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais c'était plutôt l'odeur de la chair brûlée qui lui piquait le nez, la sensation du sang qui coulait sur ses vêtements. Le jeune homme gémit entre la douleur et la peur.

-Wade ? appela-t-il avec de l'angoisse dans la voix.

Sa vue était obstruée par le masque qui avait bougé. Il extirpa tant bien que mal un de ses bras de sous le corps qui pesait sur lui. Peter avait mal partout mais la non réaction de son ami fut un électrochoc plus efficace. Alors il décida de le repousser et dans la panique, sa peur le rendant maladroit, Peter retourna le mercenaire complètement sur le dos. Une vague de glace vint s'emparer de ses intestins lorsque Wade ne broncha pas. Il venait de retourner sans délicatesse son dos à vif dans la neige. L'araignée se mit à genou à côté de lui d'un bond puis rapprocha son visage du sien pour capter une respiration. Rien. Ses mains tremblantes saisirent ce qui restait de la doudoune avant de jeter un regard à la ronde. Leurs ennemis étaient soit morts soit partis et il y avait des dégâts parmi les maisons de bois. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait l'araignée.

Ses prunelles revinrent sur le mercenaire et ses yeux commencèrent à se brouiller de larmes de peur et d'angoisse.

-Allez Wade, réveille-toi. Je sais que tu peux tout encaisser, murmura-t-il pour se convaincre.

L'araignée connaissait son facteur d'auto-régénération, aussi formidable que celui de Wolverine, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre sur Wade. Sur Wade mort. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela pouvait prendre, en secondes, en minutes, en heures. Son regard chercha un signe de vie mais il n'avait aucune réponse, pas un mouvement de muscle, pas une respiration. Il était bien… mort. Ce mot glaça son sang et des perles salées commencèrent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues, rendant leur passage plus mordant à cause du froid hivernal.

-Bordel Wade ouvre les yeux.

Il secoua un peu la doudoune comme si cela pouvait avoir une quelconque incidence sur son réveil. Peter se pencha sur lui en agrippant son vêtement, son souffle transformé par des sanglots tandis qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler, de lui demander de se réveiller. Maintenant qu'il était allongé et inconscient, il comprenait l'ampleur du vide que le mercenaire comblait. Il ne voulait pas perdre une autre personne chère à son cœur. Parce qu'il n'y aurait personne pour le relever cette fois-ci aussi généreuse et dévouée soit sa tante May. L'araignée se rendait compte que sa décision était prise depuis quelques temps mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de se décider à avancer, préférant se murer dans le passé de peur de l'oublier.

Mais il ne l'oublierait jamais. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un et Gwen… Gwen approuverait. La silhouette fine de Peter se courba un peu plus sur le torse criblé de balle.

-Wade tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, gémit-il désespéré.

Un râle se fit alors entendre, puis une respiration laborieuse et lente. Le mercenaire toussota avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux sur le jeune homme qui s'était immédiatement redressé au-dessus de lui. Il constata que Peter était en train de pleurer, ses joues rougies par le froid et des larmes.

-J'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner Spidey-boy, sourit Wade qui avait entendu ce dernier appel.

Peter lâcha un soupir pour extérioriser ses angoisses, ses peurs tandis que ses mains se serraient davantage sur le vêtement abîmé. Il se pencha derechef vers le visage de Wade, le froid le mordant plus cruellement par l'absence de sa doudoune.

-Me fais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il.

-J'me suis pris un missile dans le dos, on s'en remet pas en quelques secondes, plaisanta le mercenaire en levant sa main valide vers le visage du jeune homme.

Ses doigts tachés de sang, brûlés par endroits, vinrent caresser une de ses joues rouges avec une délicatesse rare.

-Tu t'es fait du soucis pour moi ?

-Imbécile, bien sûr.

-Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien quand même alors ? Oh et désolé d'avoir gâché ton noël, grogna Wade.

-Tu n'as rien gâché, le rassura Peter.

Il lui offrit un sourire entre la tristesse et la joie. Les prunelles noisette n'arrivaient pas à quitter les deux océans azurés qui le fixaient comme la septième merveille du monde. Les doigts jouèrent vers la commissure de ses lèvres avant que la paume froide ne vienne englober sa joue pour tenter de la réchauffer.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Rien de grave tu… tu m'as protégé.

-J'ai peut-être mérité un bisou cette fois ? tenta Wade avec un sourire bravache.

Peter le fixa avec un air indéchiffrable. Puis il s'écroula sur son torse, son front venant contre une clavicule avant de tirer la doudoune à lui comme si cela pouvait davantage rapprocher Wade de son corps. La main de Deadpool resta en l'air, un air idiot sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Est-ce que le choc contre le sol et l'explosion avait cassé son Spidey ?

-Ok, j'aurais pas dû plaisanter là-dessus… Tu m'en veux Petey ? demanda-t-il après un silence anormalement long.

Wade osa venir poser sa main sur les cheveux du petit brun qui avait réfugié son visage contre son torse abîmé et ses doigts jouèrent instantanément dans les mèches rebelles. Ce qui fit relever son visage à Peter, bien trop près du sien.

-Me fais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Le mercenaire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais au lieu de ça, il resta sans voix. Une grande première mais c'était surtout parce que ses lèvres étaient occupées par le contact froid et léger de celles de son araignée. Un baiser timide, tendre qui lança un électrochoc dans son corps meurtri. Son cerveau ne s'en remit par tout de suite, ses doigts arrêtant de jouer dans les mèches brunes. Mais Peter ne rompait pas le contact, l'invitant d'un coup de langue à répondre à son baiser.

Deadpool ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa large main épousa rapidement le crâne de Spider-man, sa langue venant lécher les lèvres tant convoitées avant d'envahir sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé. Il grogna sa frustration mais Wade fit pression sur la tête brune pour qu'il se rapproche encore, son corps ne pouvant pas suivre tous les mouvements qu'il avait envie de faire. Fichu facteur pas assez rapide. Deadpool griffa son cuir cheveux pour empoigner ses cheveux, jouant avec Peter comme il le ferait avec une friandise. Mais c'était trop bon. Il avait enfin son baiser. Il avait enfin accès à plus. Enfin, il espérait. Et sous l'empressement sauvage du mercenaire, Peter émit un faible gémissement dans le baiser, impressionné et en même temps excité.

Wade semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision de céder à ses avances. Parce que le mercenaire était tout ce qui manquait à sa vie. Une personne qui serait toujours là pour lui. Quoi qu'il arrive. Deadpool était indestructible. Et Peter avait longtemps mis ce paramètre de côté pour ne pas s'y accrocher, pour ne pas prendre cette solution désespérée. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir inutilement et égoïstement Wade. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était mentalement instable et qu'il espérait bien lui apporter une certaine stabilité. Deux opposés que finalement tout attirait pour se compléter.

Peter usa de sa douceur naturelle pour calmer les ardeurs de Wade et rompre le baiser. Le mercenaire gronda de façon presque menaçante, sa main toujours cramponnée à ses cheveux qui faisaient pression à l'arrière de son crâne pour retrouver ses lèvres.

-Je vais nulle part…

-On sait jamais, tu pourrais te rappeler de ma gueule de monstre.

-Wade.

Le ton de l'araignée était clairement contrarié et il se redressa en usant de sa force, le mercenaire obligé de le laisser faire mais avec une sorte d'appréhension dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre alors arrête.

-C'est les yeux bleus qui t'ont fait craquer ? se moqua le mercenaire.

-Non.

Peter le considéra tendrement puis eut un sourire.

-C'est toi. Juste toi. Avec tout ce que ça comprend de bizarre, de complètement barré et… ta présence constante.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Deadpool sembla accepter cette raison aussi simple soit-elle. Alors il relâcha ses cheveux pour glisser sa main sur sa joue et venir lui pincer le nez.

-Bon, j'nous téléporte chez moi avant de finir congelé ? J'me gèle le cul par terre et j'ai très envie de profiter de toi.

Peter eut un rire amusé à sa manière plutôt délicate de tourner la chose.

-Je vais récupérer ma doudoune pour éviter de laisser des preuves et tu nous téléportes.

-Okay. Je t'accompagne pas, j'peux pas bouger.

L'araignée leva les yeux au ciel et se releva en tremblant sous une bourrasque de froid. Il trotta rapidement vers les débris de la baraque ou il avait abandonné le vêtement et le trouva dans les décombres. Il la récupéra, l'enfilant tout en retournant auprès de son petit-ami en titre qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il s'assit à genou à côté de lui et le bras valide de Wade le prit par la taille, sa paluche effleurant immédiatement le haut de ses fesses.

Peter soupira. Il allait avoir du boulot pour imposer des règles au mercenaire surtout qu'il n'était pas près à tout lui céder.


	6. Les légendes vivantes

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais que cela faisait longtemps, j'en suis fort désolé! Je me suis concentré sur d'autres fanfics, d'autres projets, mes muses ont été capricieuses et le Spideypool c'est un peu cyclique chez moi!

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! Mais ce chapitre là, il est spécial dédicacé et écrit pour l'anniversaire (très en retard) de ma bêta d'amour Siphi ! Qui supporte mes incertitudes et qui corrigent mes fautes (toujours les mêmes XD). Voilà, ce chapitre, je voulais absolument le faire pour toi et c'est fait !

Un petit mot pour remercier tous ceux qui ont posté une review en me demandant une suite! Merci à Uki96, Raspberry, nnirina, 6Starlight6, Phophiphon, Bafa-chan, Mirlana, Kaneko Etsioay et Van! Merci pour vos petits mots qui m'ont fait plaisir, qui me rappel aussi que j'ai ce fandom pour m'aérer l'esprit de fic un peu plus sérieuse :3

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot de réclamation !

* * *

**Les déboires d'une araignée**

**Les légendes vivantes**

Franchement, mais qui avait eu l'idée de lâcher des insectes géants robotisés sur la ville de New York ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez à faire avec la mafia, les invasions extra-terrestres, les mutants qui pètent un câble ou autre sorte de bizarreries. Enfin, cela restait dans le cadre mais tout de même.

Spidey volait entre les façades vitrées pour échapper à une arachnide mécanique qui l'avait pris pour cible. Une araignée qui fuyait son congénère de ferraille nettement moins sympathique. Le super-héros atterrit sur la surface miroir et se mit à escalader mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de cette bestiole. Les pattes de l'animal se plantèrent dans les vitres, le verre volant en éclats sous les pieds de Peter qui avait juste eu le temps de lancer sa toile et de tirer dessus pour s'envoler tandis que son portable se mettait à sonner dans sa poche. Il fallait que ça soit maintenant ? Un bref regard sur son environnement et le monte en l'air incurva son vol avec une autre toile lancée, effectuant un looping avant de se réceptionner sur le toit du même immeuble.

Son adversaire l'ayant temporairement perdu de vue, le jeune homme se mit à courir sur la toiture aménagée en terrasse où il était et décrocha puisque la sonnerie insistait et allait le faire repérer.

-Oui ? fit-il avec une voix qu'il espérait calme.

-Sucre d'orge où tu es dans tout ce bordel de ferraille ?

-Wade ?

Un tremblement lui fit tourner la tête vers l'arrière, son sens d'araignée s'affolant. Et pour cause, la grosse bébête de fer débarquait sur le toit avec la délicatesse de dix éléphants, juste derrière lui, ses mandibules claquants comme si elle allait en faire son repas. Peter l'informa très vite de sa position avant de lui raccrocher au nez et ranger son portable. Spiderman avait accéléré sa marche en course et il eut à peine le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté pour esquiver un coup de patte pourvu de crochet que Deadpool apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Ah non, c'est mon quatre heure ma grande !

Le mercenaire donna un premier de coup de katana pour trancher la patte incriminée avant de sortir le second et d'entamer une sorte de danse. Le pas se voulait esthétique mais cela ressemblait davantage à une boucherie métallique qu'à un ballet de pas rythmé et étudié. Comme tout ce que faisait Wade Wilson en somme. Toutes les pattes coupées, le corps de la créature articulée tomba sur le sol, faisant trembler la surface sur laquelle elle s'était écrasée. Deadpool s'en était déjà désintéressé pour revenir vers son amant, tout sourire, rengainant ses sabres dans son dos.

-Sérieusement tu t'es fais avoir par une araignée ?

-Oh la ferme Wade, grogna le plus jeune en attrapant la main tendue.

Le mercenaire le releva pour le faire atterrir contre son torse avec un grand sourire, ravi de le coller si étroitement, son bras possessif autour de sa taille.

-Franchement qui a envoyé ces trucs, râla Spiderman.

-L'AIM.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est marqué dessus comme tout bon méchant mégalo qui se respecte, fit Wade en pointant le logo du groupe de terroriste. À moins que cela ne soit pour que les Avengers leur renvoient leurs affaires en pièces détachées.

-Les Avengers ?

-Ouais, je les ai croisés en venant. Y'a un tas d'autres bestioles qui terrorisent la ville.

-Et tu te la coules douce en m'enlaçant, rétorqua Spiderman d'un ton blasé.

-J'ai sauvé ma demoiselle en détresse.

Le mercenaire se fendit d'un grand sourire ravi et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la bouche de Peter, de masque à masque. L'araignée le laissa faire mais aussitôt qu'il y eut contact de leurs lèvres à travers le tissu, il le pinça sur les côtes.

-Aiiiiiieeuuuuh !

-Téléporte-moi au centre du combat, nous devons les aider.

Un soupir à fendre la terre en deux échappa au mercenaire mais après un grognement il s'exécuta pour les catapulter dans la bataille. Enfin, sur le toit d'un building près de l'épicentre du combat. Et la vue était cataclysmique. Au centre d'une grande place, les Avengers étaient en train de se battre contre des guêpes, des fourmis, des araignées ou encore…

-Un phasme ? lâcha à haute voix Spiderman.

-Thème insectes envahisseurs mon cupcake.

Spiderman lui adressa un regard dépité tandis que le mercenaire fredonnait la marche impériale de Dark Vador et aussi parce que de tous les insectes, Peter n'aurait pas imaginé celui-ci sur un champ de bataille. Mais il faisait des dégâts, comme les autres alors le jeune super héro lança sa toile pour s'envoler vers la zone de combat.

-Au boulot ! ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Wade leva un doigt pour protester mais sa petite araignée s'envolait déjà afin d'aller jouer dans la cour des grands. Son bras retomba misérablement le long de la grande silhouette noire et rouge puis Deadpool soupira en matant le magnifique postérieur s'éloigner. Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord profiter de la vue et ensuite jouer les gentils au côté de Spiderman.

Quant au jeune homme, il était littéralement surexcité, intérieurement parlant bien sûr. Combiné avec une boule dans l'estomac car c'était réellement un champ de bataille comme il en avait peu côtoyé et en plus de ça, il voyait ses héros à lui, ceux qu'il mourait d'envie de rencontrer mais que le destin n'avait encore jamais placés sur sa route.

De sa hauteur, il vit en contre bas Captain America lutter seul contre une fourmi de fer qui faisait trois fois sa taille, le bouclier cognant entre les pattes pour déstabiliser son ennemi avant de revenir dans la main de son maître tel un boomerang. L'icône de la nation sauta alors sur le dos de la fourmi et à la première poignée de fils arrachée, celle-ci rua comme un beau diable avant d'être immobilisée définitivement. Dans le sillage de la bannière étoilée, il y avait Black Widow qui jouait tout en finesse pour esquiver les pattes avant de leur couper les jointures ou les faire exploser avant de griller intégralement les circuits avec une décharge. Tous deux travaillaient avec un troisième allié, Winter Soldier dont la technique était beaucoup plus brutale et sans pitié. Il était lourdement armé quand il n'utilisait pas son bras bionique à la force surhumaine pour arracher une patte ou décrocher une droite. Bestial, comme le Hulk. Justement, le géant vert bondissant sur les façades, lançait les ennemis de fer comme si c'était une boule de bowling et des quilles. L'équipe au sol avait aussi un élément rapide, Quicksilver que Peter avait du mal à réellement repérer tant sa vitesse était ahurissante mais il laissait des cadavres de fer démonté derrière lui. Et non loin, sa jumelle Scarlet Witch qui faisait voler un scarabée avant de l'écraser sur une fourmi qui pensait prendre en traître un de ses coéquipiers déjà occupé. Dans les airs, il y avait Iron man en train d'abattre un essaim de guêpe, missiles après missiles tout en effectuant des loopings, envoyant certaines bêtes sous les flèches de Hawkeye quand Thor ne se mêlait pas de la partie pour s'en servir de balle de baseball avec Mjolnir. War Machine avait apparemment le rôle de ramener leurs adversaires qui désiraient aller plus loin dans la ville, secondé par la Vision.

Relativement déconcentré par la vue du combat de ses idoles, Peter ne vit absolument pas un oiseau de noir et de rouge lui foncer dessus. Son sens d'araignée s'affola un peu tard et il n'eut pas le temps de lever le nez sur l'ombre qui venait de passer au-dessus de lui. Et pour cause de filin coupé, l'apesanteur faisait son œuvre et le rappelait sur le sol. Chutant dans le vide et surpris, Spiderman eut un cri pour le moins viril mais ô combien réflexe et naturel dans ce cas de figure. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une toile quand on le rattrapa par le pied, l'arrêt brutal lui donnant un haut de cœur. Peter leva immédiatement les yeux sur son ennemi et reconnut Falcon.

Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu sur le champ de bataille. Le noir le déposa au sol de manière relativement délicate mais Spiderman se réceptionna sans mal. Une roulade et il s'accroupit sur le béton avant de se déplier pour se relever. C'est alors qu'il vit le bouclier étoilé ricocher non loin de lui avant que Steve Rogers n'entre dans son champ de vision, à quelques mètres à peine en compagnie de Falcon. Le tableau de ses idoles était presque complet et momentanément Peter resta sans voix.

-Je l'ai pris en flagrant délit de vol au-dessus de la zone de combat, informa le noir.

-Écoute petit, c'est dangereux, même si je sais qui tu es, commença Captain America.

Peter cligna des yeux aux paroles et leva un doigt pour le pointer lui avec un air complètement ahuri et coupa la parole à son héros :

-Vous savez qui je suis ?

-Spiderman, ce combat n'est pas le tient.

Captain America eut un rictus et un regard compatissant envers ce jeune super-héros qui était visiblement intimidé par leurs présences.

-Je sais, répondit bêtement Peter encore sous la surprise. Mais je suis là pour aider. J'suis un grand fan vous savez, ne put-il s'empêcher de débiter, j'ai toujours rêver de bosser enfin combattre à vos côtés Cap, j'peux vous appeler Cap ?

Le chef des Avengers eut un bref sourire amusé devant le petit fanboy, hochant la tête pour affirmer qu'il n'avait rien contre avant qu'une fourmi ne décide d'interrompre leur tête à tête. Ses mandibules rencontrèrent le bouclier avant que Steve ne lui octroie une droite. Falcon prit de la hauteur et l'attaqua avec ses armes. Ce fut l'électrochoc qui fit réagir le jeune homme. Spiderman bondit sur le côté, roula pour esquiver une attaque de la fourmi avant de lancer ses toiles sur les deux pattes avant puis de tirer de toutes ses forces. Déséquilibré, l'animal de fer bascula sur le sol, les mandibules arrachant le goudron. Captain America en profita pour sauter sur son dos et couper la tête avec un coup de bouclier enfoncé avec son pied.

-Très bien, tu peux aider Spiderman mais reste vigilent.

-À vos ordres Cap, fit-il avec un salut militaire.

Un grand sourire se voyait sur son visage masqué. Sans plus attendre, il abandonna les deux Avengers en lançant une toile afin de gagner en hauteur et aller en découdre avec des araignées qui débarquaient sur un bâtiment. Le jeune super-héros mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage afin de repousser ces saletés de ferrailles, inscrivant un nombre certains de leurs cadavres à son palmarès. Spiderman était fier de combattre aux côtés des Avengers et il l'était encore plus quand il avait occasionnellement l'aide d'un tir laser ou d'un bouclier. Par les autres Avengers aussi mais son cerveau bloquait sur le duo de ses idoles, ce n'était pas de sa faute !

En revanche, un élément perturbateur se rappela à son bon souvenir. Wade était au sol non loin des Avengers, mimant du kung fu contre des fourmis et des scarabées de fer, se prenant réellement pour un ninja en mission pour sauver le monde. Il avait des coupures sur sa tenue et une flèche dans la jambe mais cela n'empêchait pas Deadpool de se battre. Rien ne l'empêchait de se battre, même pas la décapitation. Spiderman incurva son vol pour octroyer un coup de pied en plein sur l'arrière d'un doryphore, afin de le pousser dans une fourmi, déséquilibrant les deux qui se firent trancher la tête par son amant.

-Ça va mon p'tit fanboy en sucre ?

Peter roula des yeux, tirant un grand sourire à Wade qui le regarda filer pour regagner de la hauteur tout en faisant chuter une ou deux araignées au passage. Les bestioles de fer allèrent s'écraser au sol tandis qu'il s'agrippait à la façade du building. C'était vague sur vague. De quoi être un tout petit peu agacé. Son regard scruta les environs rapidement à la recherche d'un cerveau derrière tout ça mais son sens d'araignée s'affola. Il sentit des vibrations sous ses mains alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant au alentour. Et pour cause, l'ennemi venait de derrière le bâtiment. Building qui justement était en train de s'écrouler avec lui dessus.

Une pince énorme venait de trancher l'immeuble, passant juste à côté de lui et il eut le temps de lancer une toile pour décoller. Sauf que la ferraille et le verre abîmèrent le filin qui menaçait de rompre en même temps que cela avait modifié sa trajectoire. Spiderman vit alors dans son champ de vision une armure d'or et de rouge commencer à tirer derrière lui, lui évitant de se faire frapper par des débris.

-Laisse les pros faire petit, fit Iron man.

Peter lança une nouvelle toile et prit de la hauteur pour aller sur le bâtiment d'à côté. Il ne s'offusqua pas des paroles de son idole, bien au contraire, il avait une certaine joie de l'avoir vu de si près. Mais il porta plutôt son regard sur l'ennemi qui avait causé tant de dégâts.

-Sérieux ? fit-il à haute voix. Une mante religieuse géante ?

-Ouais hein, les méchants ont toujours un complexe de taille, fit une voix blasée à côté de lui.

Spiderman tourna la tête pour voir Hawkeye tirer sur quelques guêpes qui tentait de déranger ses coéquipiers.

-Hey, le guignol en rouge et noir en bas, il est avec toi ?

-Deadpool ? Oui, il essaie de faire les choses bien, confirma l'araignée.

-Okay, ça m'évitera de lui décocher d'autres flèches.

-Il essaie d'être gentil alors il appréciera le geste.

Hawkeye eut un petit rire moqueur avant de décrocher une flèche explosive sur une guêpe récalcitrante. Spiderman avait déjà détourné son regard sur l'ennemi aussi haut que les buildings qui entouraient la place du combat. La mante religieuse avançait en écrasant ses petites congénères de fer mais prenait bien soin de s'attaquer aux Avengers. Il était là pour prêter main forte et ce n'était pas en restant sur ce bâtiment qu'il le ferait. Avec un vague signe de la main à l'archer, Spiderman prit son envol pour graviter dans la sphère des super-héros dans le ciel, cherchant lui aussi un angle mort sur une bestiole qui avait une vue à 360 degré. L'acier qui la composait était plus résistant que celui du menu fretin éparpillé au sol.

Le jeune homme tenta de l'immobiliser mais les pattes avant, aussi appelé des ravisseuses, avait été modifiées en lames de rasoir à double sens pour faire des dégâts et éviter de se retrouver bloquer. Ses toiles étaient collantes mais inefficaces face à de telle attributs. Spiderman vit les Avengers au sol concentrer leurs attaques sur les pattes et l'abdomen tandis que ceux dans les airs ne cessaient d'attaquer la tête et le thorax afin de faire une brèche. Un vrai travail d'équipe dans lequel il n'avait pas sa place, se contentant d'essayer d'anticiper pour aider. Peter se retrouva malheureusement sur le passage d'une des pattes avant meurtrière, coupant le filin de sa toile en même temps qu'elle trancha une partie du bâtiment où il était. Il esquiva les débris de béton, de métal et de verre brisé avant de voir un éclair rouge et noir apparaître, le ceinturer puis le téléporter ailleurs.

Spiderman allait protester mais il vit la mante religieuse basculer en avant, juste après avoir tranché l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les Avengers avaient réussi à déstabiliser la créature de métal et celle-ci commençait à piquer du nez vers le sol.

-Merci, souffla-t-il distraitement.

Deadpool venait de lui sauver la mise car il aurait été gravement blessé de se retrouver au beau milieu de ce carnage. Le groupe de super-héros en finissaient avec leur ennemi, le gros insecte immobilisé au sol. Captain America et Winter Soldier ouvrirent le cockpit pour en extraire les têtes pensantes de l'opération de l'AIM tandis que Iron man entrait dans la machine pour désactivé les dernières bestioles de fer.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser une grosse mante religieuse abîmer ma petite araignée, répondit Wade avec un sourire.

-Ramène moi au sol.

-Pourquoi ? C'est fini. Et Hawkeye a été méchant, il m'a tiré une flèche dans la cuisse. Et pas que.

Peter lui jeta un regard blasé à ses jérémiades et Deadpool serra davantage la taille fine de son amant avant de les téléporter au sol. Ils atterrirent non loin de l'archer qui était accompagné des jumeaux et de Vision. Hawkeye adressa un clin d'œil à Spiderman avant de lui dire :

-Merci de ton aide l'araignée.

-Waouh, c'est lui Deadpool ? fit Pietro en venant juste devant Peter. Je te voyais plus grand.

-Il l'est, répondit un brin blasé Spiderman en montrant l'individu derrière lui. C'est cet imbécile Deadpool.

-Et lui c'est Spiderman, fit remarquer Wade au blond peroxydé avec un immense sourire fier.

Quicksilver tourna autour du grand mercenaire avant de faire la même chose autour du jeune super-héros qui se figea sous le vent qui l'entoura quelques secondes.

-La bataille est finis, t'es pas un Avengers et toi t'es un hors-la-loi en temps normal, alors vous pouvez y aller, débita Pietro.

-Soit un peu gentil avec le p'tit jeune Quicky, corrigea l'archer et l'immobilisant d'un bras autour des épaules.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas un Avengers, soupira Peter un peu dépité et vexé.

-Tu veux un bonbon ?

Un éclair argenté fila, laissant l'archer avec un bras en l'air et un air blasé sur le visage. Hawkeye eut à peine le temps de baisser son bras que celui-ci fut remonté autour des épaules d'un Quicksilver au grand sourire, tendant un bonbon à l'araignée dans ses mains présentées en coupe.

-Fais ton choix, y'en a plein.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille d'un bonbon Pietro, intervint sa sœur tout en prenant un rose.

-Carrément pas mais puisque c'est gentiment proposé, déclara le mercenaire en piochant un rouge.

Et pour cause, le regard de l'araignée était allé sur ses deux idoles, Captain America et Iron man en grande conversation avec des agents du SHIELD pour prendre le relais concernant le nettoyage de la ville de ces créatures de fer ainsi que les civils blessés ou morts durant l'affrontement.

-Regarde y'en a un bleu pour toi Spidey, argumenta Wade en faveur des douceurs.

-Garde-le moi, fit-il distraitement se dirigeant vers ses héros à lui.

Derrière lui, Deadpool fit une moue boudeuse mais engagea la conversation sur sa reconversion en gentil avec Quicksilver et Hawkeye, profitant justement pour râler au sujet des flèches qui lui avaient été envoyées. Le groupe fut rejoint par War Machine qui regarda le blond avec ses bonbons d'un œil désabusé avant de surveiller Deadpool. Spiderman jeta un regard en arrière, voyant aussi Black Widow revenir avec le docteur Banner sous sa forme humaine et décemment habillé. Le jeune homme reporta son attention devant lui et vit venir Falcon et Winter Soldier dans sa direction, sans aucun doute pour rejoindre le reste des Avengers. Le brun aux allures d'iceberg le scruta et Peter se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard.

-J'savais pas qu'on recrutait des mômes ? lâcha-t-il.

-C'est Spiderman, il a déjà un palmarès honorable, le défendit Sam en donnant un léger coup de coude à son ami. Tu t'es bien défendu.

-Merci, répondit Peter avec un peu de réserve en regardant Winter Soldier.

Il les dépassa sans demander son reste, son regard ayant capté le mouvement de la bannière étoilée dans sa direction. Fanboy un jour, fanboy toujours. Et oui, Captain America avait terminé sa conversation et s'était dirigé vers lui avec un sourire avenant.

-Bon travail Spiderman.

-Merci Cap, c'était un honneur ! J'aurais voulu faire mieux enfin, j'veux dire vous aider plus tôt, débita-t-il avec un peu de gêne.

-Nous avons tous commencé un jour, fit Steve avec un sourire en posant une main sur son épaule pour la serrer. Tu as combattu admirablement.

Le sourire de Steve Rogers était doux et son regard bleu planté dans ceux de l'araignée était ampli d'une certaine fierté. Et l'attitude positive du Captain déteignait sur lui. Spidey souriait largement sous son masque, littéralement la tête dans les étoiles. Puis, Cap porta son regard sur Deadpool tout en relâchant son épaule et machinalement, le jeune héros suivit son regard.

-Il essaie de se ranger, argumenta Peter.

-Et tu en es à l'origine, il me semble ?

-Ouais, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Une autre de mes prouesses.

Steve Rogers allait pour féliciter cet admirable exploit quand une voix le devança :

-C'est lui le p'tit trouble-fête ?

Spidey tourna la tête vers Iron man qui était apparu à côté de Captain America.

-Pas mal pour un novice mais la prochaine fois, préviens quand tu apportes ton animal de compagnie, fit Tony Stark en pointant du doigt le mercenaire. On a tous failli lui tirer dessus.

-Hawkeye s'en est occupé en premier, rigola Peter.

Le dit mercenaire se téléporta après avoir été regardé par les deux super-héros, juste derrière Spiderman qui ne sursauta pas, trop habitué à cela. Cela avait été comme un signal et puis, il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui parmi ses babillages avec les autres.

-Alors ça y est t'as tes autographes ? interrogea Wade.

-Autographes ? répétèrent les deux supers héros en même temps.

Les grands yeux de l'araignée roulèrent au ciel tandis que sous le masque, il rougissait de gêne.

-Désolé. C'était sympa et… j'espère que ça se reproduira ! débita Peter rapidement tout en poussant le mercenaire pour qu'il recule. Enfin pas trop vite…

-Vous recrutez pas chez les Avengers ? continua l'insupportable Deadpool. Non parce que moi c'est mort mais lui, il est complément d'accord !

Captain America et Iron man échangèrent un regard devant le duo qui semblait s'entendre et bien fonctionner. Spiderman venait de faire taire le grand mercenaire d'une tape sur le crâne et d'un regard apparemment furieux.

-Tu vas te taire, siffla doucement Peter.

-Hey Spiderman, interpella Iron man.

Le jeune super-héros se tourna, ses mains agrippées au costume de Wade qu'il avait commencé à secouer pour qu'il se taise car Deadpool était déjà en train de protester, prêt à reposer sa question.

-Passe un de ces jours à la tour Avengers, mais sans ton animal de compagnie.

-Merci pour l'invitation, répondit Peter avec un sourire.

Il se sentait impressionné par cette invitation et en même temps excité. Il entendait déjà Deadpool protester oralement contre ses idoles mais il baissa une main et activa le téléportateur pour disparaître et réapparaître dans leur appartement.

-Mais j'avais pas fini d'argumenter cupcake, se plaignit Wade.

-Wade, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, murmura Peter.

Le mercenaire releva un sourcil avant de l'agripper par la taille et de le serrer plus étroitement contre lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient chez eux, il n'allait pas se priver.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? T'as eu honte de moi c'est ça ?

Spidey eut un petit rire et sourit tout en remontant ses mains vers le visage du mercenaire, relevant son masque sur son nez.

-Tu es insupportable.

-C'est pas une nouveauté sucre d'orge, répondit Wade en venant mordre le bout de son nez encore couvert du masque de Spiderman.

Peter releva son masque qui arborait un immense sourire.

-J'ai combattu au coté de Captain America et Iron man, murmura-t-il un peu rêveur.

-Ouais mais tu couches avec le meilleur et c'est moi babe.

Le mercenaire lui fit un sourire de dragueur tandis que le jeune homme éclata de rire avant de venir embrasser son amant avec douceur.

-J'suis sur qu'ils couchent ensemble, lâcha Wade en glissant ses mains sur les fesses rebondit de son araignée.

-Qui ça ?

-Iron man et Captain America.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea Peter.

-J'crois bien que Tony Stark a passé une main à la bannière étoilée mais t'étais trop dans la lune pour le remarquer cupcake.

Peter soupira et le fit taire avec un autre baiser, s'accrochant à son cou pour l'approfondir. Il était sur un petit nuage et Wade allait sans aucun doute prolonger cette sensation. Et Spiderman était loin de s'en plaindre.

~/~


	7. L'effet papillon

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre._

_Oui, je sais, il était temps ! Les muses sont joueuses mais une fois que je suis dans le Spideypool, ils ont du mal à quitter ma petite tête. Sans doute serais-je productive... Je vais croiser les doigts._

_MERCI à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps d'une review durant mon long silence, je suis vraiment ravie d'en recevoir encore et toujours, pour me rappeler qu'il faut que je me botte les fesses à écrire plus sur eux. Je vous remercie chaleureusement, je suis plus qu'heureuse que ce couple vous enchante, ils le méritent tellement (je ne suis pas objective je sais)._

_Ce petit chapitre est une spéciale dédicace à **HyperRaspberry** ! Merci à ma Siphi pour la bêta rapide comme l'éclair :3_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les déboires d'une araignée**

**L'effet papillon**

Son costume était ruisselant des larmes du ciel, comme si celui-ci était en deuil. Du haut de son perchoir, une antenne sur le plus haut building du quartier, l'araignée scrutait les allées. Le vent la faisait frissonner et légèrement tanguer même si les dizaines de mètres de hauteurs sous ses pieds ne semblaient pas ébranler sa détermination. Elle cherchait une piste, ainsi qu'une rue particulière. Elle devait trouver les quartiers de Wilson Fisk. Pour le retrouver lui. Son repérage achevé, elle tendit devant elle son bras et un filin de soie s'accrocha à l'immeuble d'en face avant qu'elle ne se jette du toit, volant vers sa destination comme une danseuse.

L'air frais fouettait la silhouette vêtue de blanc et de noire, tandis que le fuchsia lui donnait des airs d'éclair dans le ciel sombre.

L'araignée se réceptionna en haut d'un nouveau bâtiment dans un quartier lugubre, à l'image du parrain qui y faisait régner sa loi. C'était bien cet endroit. Un nœud au ventre, elle se précipita vers l'une des fenêtres de toit afin d'apercevoir enfin la silhouette fine de Spider-man, ligoté avec des chaînes sur une chaise, son masque encore sur son visage. Non loin de lui, il y avait la Chatte Noire qui avait sans nul doute joué un rôle décisif dans cette capture. Mais la principale menace n'était pas loin non plus. Wilson Fisk venait apparemment d'arriver et les négociations étaient en cours. Il était entouré de ses gardes du corps et la jeune voleuse le tenait encore à distance de son butin mais il se frottait les mains d'avance sur cette victoire.

Un soupir tremblant échappa à l'araignée.

Il n'était pas trop tard. Mais elle devait agir vite pour voler au secours du héros inconscient. Son regard s'intéressa à tous les paramètres en ligne de mire qui pourrait rendre cette extraction plus corsée parce que son objectif était de le tirer de là sans trop de casse. Une entrée fracassante ferait son effet et ensuite, elle improviserait. Son plan en tête, elle se redressa et fit un pas en arrière avec détermination pour prendre son élan.

-J'te déconseille de faire un pas de plus ma jolie, fit une voix derrière elle.

Ses sens l'avaient alertée trop tard. Elle recula brusquement pour éviter un coup, s'aplatissant sur le sol avant de bondir sur l'inconnu et de le plaquer à terre. Elle tenait fermement la main qui détenait un revolver sans pour autant délaisser l'autre, assisse sur le ventre de son agresseur. Tout de noir et de rouge vêtu. L'araignée savait très bien qui c'était aussi, elle resserra sa prise tout en ayant un frisson d'effroi.

-En d'autres circonstances, je serais ravi que tu me chevauches mais j'ai mon petit-copain à aller chercher et tu me gênes, gronda-t-il en cherchant à éjecter l'importune héroïne costumée.

-Tu es venu pour le sauver ? lâcha-t-elle avec surprise.

Deadpool arrêta de lutter et adressa un regard étonné à la femme déguisée.

-Je viens de te dire que c'est mon boy.

-Mais tu es Deadpool, lâcha-t-elle comme une évidence.

-Et ça m'empêche d'avoir un copain ? contra-t-il en cherchant à se dégager.

-Tu es un mercenaire et il est un super-héros !

L'araignée sur son ventre – parce qu'elle en avait tous les signes, à force d'en côtoyer une on les reconnaît toutes – semblait prise de court par son discours. À moins que cela ne fût le fait d'avoir de la compagnie sur ce toit bien précis ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Wade soupira lourdement avant d'ajouter :

-Non, ça c'était le siècle dernier chérie, je suis un gentil maintenant.

-Mais il n'est pas gay.

-Je crois qu'il est bisexuel et pour l'instant, il est avec moi alors va falloir repasser une autre fois, débita Wade avec un peu plus de hargne.

Un éclat de voix en bas alerta les sens d'araignée de la jeune femme et après un regard suspect au mercenaire, elle décida de le lâcher, recula lestement d'un saut pour se rendre immédiatement vers la fenêtre. En contrebas, la Chatte Noire venait de recevoir une belle mallette pleine d'argent, restant tout de même loin de son commissionnaire aux dents longues, et donc derrière Spider-man. Elle vit Deadpool se relever prestement et venir non loin d'elle pour voir ce qui se passait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de râler :

-T'es qui au juste ?

-Une amie, répondit-elle. Et si tu veux sauver l'identité de Spider-man, c'est maintenant.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui tout en lui montrant du doigt la fenêtre et Wade se pencha un peu plus pour constater que Wilson Fisk était en train de se rapprocher de son Peter. Dans l'intention évidente de lui retirer son masque. Il y avait aussi deux cameramans afin que cela soit enregistré à des fins encore plus humiliantes. Deadpool jeta un regard en coin à l'étrange amie de son chéri, qu'il n'avait jamais vue, puis sans se poser plus de questionsexistentielles car le temps était contre lui et qu'il était le héros de l'histoire, il sauta à travers la vitre. Dans les airs, il commença à canarder les hommes de mains du mafieux qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière ce qu'ils pouvaient avec autant de courage que des poules mortes. Enfin c'était une question de secondes. Le coq avait filé dans la bâtisse au premier coup de tonnerre.

L'araignée suivit de peu son entrée mais elle concentra ses efforts sur la Chatte Noire. La féline avait agrippé sa mallette mais elle s'était aussi rapprochée de Spider-man dans le but de protéger sa belle prise. L'héroïne inconnue plongea au sol, roula et lui décocha un double coup de pied dans le plexus solaire. Son adversaire vola efficacement pour se taper le dos contre le mur, lui faisant lâcher son butin qui s'étala au sol dans une volée de billets avant que le corps de sa propriétaire ne retombât sur le sol. La féline se ramassa sur elle, secoua la tête avant de braquer ses yeux sur l'intruse. Un rictus agacé déforma ses belles lèvres et elle commença à se relever péniblement dans le but de riposter.

La jeune femme s'était elle aussi redressée pour défier la Chatte Noire, jetant aussi un œil sur Peter qui était sauf entre elle et Deadpool. Le mercenaire avait ses méthodes bien particulières et elle était surprise que cela colle entre eux deux. Sérieusement comment un type aussi psychopathe que Wade Wilson pouvait-il être avec une crème comme Peter Parker ? L'araignée blanche esquiva une balle puis elle se tourna précipitamment pour saisir le dos de la chaise et baisser rapidement le corps de son précieux Spider-man afin qu'il ne s'en prenne pas une. Elle posa le siège au sol mais n'eut pas le temps de le détacher, ses sens l'avertissaient d'un danger imminent.

Elle fit volte face pour éviter un coup de pied, se tassa sur le sol, passant dans son dos avec une roulade pour coller ses toiles dans le dos de la féline et la tirer violemment en arrière. La Chatte Noire fit un roulé-boulé sur le sol, d'abord chaotique avant qu'elle ne retrouve son équilibre pour se jeter sur l'importune. Mais l'araignée blanche était agile et évitait soigneusement tout contact avec la féline qui portait la poisse tandis que Deadpool agitait ses sabres après avoir abattu aux flingues le gros des troupes du mafieux.

Ils ne devaient pas trop s'attarder. L'héroïne regarda autour d'elle tout en donnant quelques coups bien placés à la Chatte Noire qui finit par lâcher un cri de rage de ne pas parvenir à l'effleurer. L'araignée blanche fit un salto avant, passant au-dessus de la féline. Elle attrapa avec un filin une des chaînes qui pendaient et la passa autour de son adversaire avec efficacité, l'enduisant de toile en même temps pour l'immobiliser, ayant pris soin que ses mains griffues n'aient pas la possibilité de réduire son travail à néant. Puis elle lui assena un coup dans l'estomac pour la faire reculer jusqu'au mur, la sonnant encore contre celui-ci.

-Je te retrouverai, grogna la Chatte Noire.

-Ça m'étonnerait Felicia.

L'araignée blanche tourna le dos à la féline, qui la fixait avec intensité et surprise. Mais son obstacle était hors-jeu, alors la jeune femme se précipita vers l'objet de sa visite dans ce monde. Peter était toujours inconscient. Elle le détacha rapidement et le prit sur une de ses épaules comme un sac à patate. Wade retenait les nouveaux arrivants que Fisk avait dû appeler en renfort, augmentant le carnage de chair fraîche et de décoration sanguine sur le sol. L'héroïne lui jeta un regard : même si elle connaissait son facteur d'auto-régénération, le mercenaire avait dégusté. Mais il était toujours debout et efficace. Raison de plus pour déguerpir. D'un bond leste et agile, elle se retrouva sur le toit puis elle siffla à l'attention de Deadpool. Lorsque Wade releva les yeux en râlant et que le contact visuel fut établi, la jeune femme lança immédiatement une de ses toiles pour s'éloigner au plus vite.

-HEY ! scanda Wade la voyant partir sans lui.

Il appuya sur son téléporteur pour se retrouver sur le toit puis il entendit Wilson Fisk lui crier des insultes.

-On se reverra gros porc ! lui lança Wade avant de suivre l'araignée blanche.

S'en suivit alors une course poursuite où Wade devait donc se téléporter pour suivre son petit-ami, qui était ballotté dans les airs par une femme dont il ne connaissait rien du tout. Bon, elle lui avait sauvé la mise mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le balader au quatre coins de la ville. C'était SON Spidey et personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher de cette manière à part lui, c'était sa prérogative. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se téléportait, il se sentait agacé, lui criait de s'arrêter et il finit par l'insulter tant la tension lui était insoutenable quand enfin l'araignée blanche finit par poser ses souliers turquoise sur un building.

-Enfin tu t'arrêtes putain, lâcha Wade passablement énervé. Allez éloigne-toi de lui maintenant !

Sauf qu'elle ne le lâcha pas. Elle avait posé Spider-man au sol, sous un abri de toit au sec et mis sa tête sur ses genoux, l'observant comme une personne précieuse ce qui rendit Deadpool un poil plus anxieux.

-Pourquoi il est inconscient ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Ils ont dû le droguer pour qu'il reste tranquille, ça va se dissiper, répondit doucement la sauveuse.

Doucement et avec le plus grand des respects, elle commença à lui ôter son masque sous le regard fixé de Wade. Qui réagit immédiatement en tirant un katana de son fourreau pour le pointer sous la gorge fine de l'héroïne du jour. L'araignée blanche arrêta alors son geste, le masque sur le nez de Peter, et elle leva son visage vers le mercenaire.

-Je sais qui il est.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, hein ? attaqua-t-il abruptement.

Le ton avait changé et le corps bien qu'amoché mais nerveux du mercenaire lui indiquait qu'elle ne devait pas trop le chauffer.

-Il est Peter Parker et il a perdu Gwen Stacy dans un tragique accident il y a quelques années.

-Comment tu sais ça ? gronda Wade en effleurant sa gorge de sa lame.

L'araignée blanche relâcha le tissu rouge du masque de Spider-man, montrant ses mains en évidence à Wade qui la laissa faire. Puis, elle retira le sien pour dévoiler ses cheveux courts en un carré parfait et blond, de grands yeux bleus qui fixaient le mercenaire avec tristesse mais aussi reconnaissance.

-Putain mais tu es Gwen Stacy, lâcha-t-il en éloignant son katana.

Elle lui fit un sourire appréciateur.

-Pincez-moi je rêve, tu es vivante ? Comment ?

-Pas vraiment dans ce monde.

-Tu es quoi alors ?

-Je viens d'une autre dimension.

Wade la fixa avec étonnement avant de s'exclamer en tapant du poing dans sa paume.

-J'le savais qu'on était pas seuls !

-Pardon ?

-Rien, éluda-t-il en remettant son katana en place. Et t'es là pour quoi ? T'es revenue me le piquer ? J'te préviens, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour le remettre d'aplomb mon Spidey alors viens pas saloper mon boulot avec tes beaux yeux bleus !

Gwen eut un petit rire et reposa ses yeux sur Peter. Elle acheva de lui retirer son masque pour le scruter avec tendresse, remettant quelques cheveux bruns en place sous le regard à la fois paniqué et intrigué de Wade.

-Je suis venue le sauver, c'est tout, répondit-elle.

-Ah…

Deadpool resta silencieux et se rapprocha, s'accroupissant à côté de Gwen qui continuait de caresser doucement les cheveux de son petit-copain. Il n'appréciait que moyennement mais, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui retirer le jeune homme alors qu'elle avait traversé les dimensions pour lui sauver les fesses. Juste les cheveux, il pouvait le lui accorder. Sauf que Wade ne pouvait pas non plus rester silencieux.

-Tu n'as pas de Peter dans ton monde ?

-Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, murmura-t-elle.

-Et comment tu savais pour ce Peter-là ?

-Je l'ai appris lors d'un de mes voyages. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Mais je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un, fit-elle en relevant son regard sur Wade. Le Peter qui a dévoilé son identité est un solitaire endurci et cela ne lui va pas vraiment.

Elle sourit avec douceur et prit une des mains de Wade pour la serrer avec reconnaissance.

-Tu me promets de toujours veiller sur lui ?

-J'ai pas besoin de le promettre, personne ne touchera un seul de ses cheveux tant que je serai là, j'te le garantis.

-Tu n'étais pas à l'heure pour le sauver.

-Question de timing, j'aurais tué tout le monde au pire.

Gwen haussa un sourcil à son discours.

-Ouais, je suis gentil mais y'a des limites à pas dépasser et il l'aurait pas su de suite donc…

-Il n'aurait pas apprécié.

-Hé oh t'es de quel coté ?

-Du sien, répondit malicieusement la jeune fille.

Un grondement échappa à Wade qui grimaça pour appuyer son agacement. Elle sourit avec un peu d'amusement puis le silence retomba entre eux. Gwen fixa Peter avec un air mélancolique, comme si elle revivait une scène douloureuse, comme si elle avait envie que le temps s'arrête pour savourer cette vie entre ses mains.

-Tu n'as pas perturbé l'autre dimension en sauvant les fesses de ce Spidey ?

-Si mais je devais le sauver.

Le mercenaire la regarda avec un haussement de sourcil mais il ne dit rien. Gwen semblait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait et si une héroïne perturbait un autre monde pour sauver quelqu'un… c'était qu'elle tenait vachement à lui. Ce qui serra un peu les entrailles de Deadpool. Est-ce que Peter l'abandonnerait pour son ex-petite amie morte revenue d'entre les morts ? Cette question le plongea dans des pensées sombres et son corps se tendit. Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Peter n'était pas comme ça. Leur relation durait depuis quelques fragiles années mais elle durait. Un exploit pour lui. Peter savait que cela comptait énormément pour lui. Peter ne lui ferait pas ça.

Deadpool sursauta presque lorsque Gwen lui rendit son précieux petit-ami, levant un regard étonné sur elle.

-Il ne risque pas de se réveiller tout suite alors, je vais repartir, expliqua-t-elle.

Wade cligna des yeux avant de lâcher spontanément :

-Là de suite ? Mais tu lui as même pas parlé ?

Il se sentit idiot d'avoir prononcé ces paroles alors qu'il y a deux secondes, il la voyait comme une rivale pour le cœur de son précieux Peter. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de serrer le jeune homme contre lui avec un peu de possessivité alors que Gwen le regardait avec surprise. Elle le fixa silencieusement de toute sa hauteur, son masque de nouveau sur sa tête. Son corps élancé était souligné par la combinaison de noir et de blanc, les touches colorées lui donnant un air un peu électrique mais agréable à l'œil. Mais est-ce que cette Gwen Stacy ressemblait à celle de son Peter ? Physiquement oui mais était-ce assez pour être une menace dans son idylle avec le jeune héros ? Wade baissa le visage sur Peter qui était toujours profondément endormi et étrangement, maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras, il la voyait moins comme une menace.

-Tu es différent de l'autre toi que j'ai rencontré. En bien, ajouta-t-elle. Veille sur lui.

-Non non non je t'arrête de suite Miss Gwen-je-viens-d'un-autre-monde-pour-sauver-mon-petit-ami-mais-pas-vraiment-le-tiens ! Si je te retiens pas, Peter va m'en vouloir alors tu bouges pas tes petites fesses d'araignée d'ici, je me lève avec mon précieux chargement et je nous téléporte tous les trois à la maison.

Gwen le détailla avant de lâcher avec pragmatisme :

-Ça risque de lui faire un choc.

-Il a l'habitude ! S'il sait que je t'ai laissée filer sans qu'il ait pu te voir de ses yeux, soit il va pas me croire, soit… il va pas me croire ! T'es pas pressée et me dis pas que t'a rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ou un truc du genre !

Spider-Gwen eut un petit rire à la répartie de Wade.

-Tu es beaucoup plus drôle que ton autre toi.

-Je suis persuadé que tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

-Hmm je veux pas lui laisser le temps, répondit-elle avec une grimace éloquente. Il est nettement plus psychotique que toi.

Deadpool fit la moue, digne d'un enfant battu mais cela n'attendrit la jeune femme.

-Il lui manque une araignée dans sa vie.

-Il l'a plutôt au plafond et très peu pour moi, argumenta-t-elle avec un frisson.

Wade haussa les épaules avec un souffle amusé puis il souleva Peter façon princesse. Il le cala précieusement contre lui, son masque dans une de ses poches et il se rapprocha de Spider-Gwen.

-Allez accroche-toi à mon bras ma jolie.

-Tu es sûr ? questionna-t-elle une dernière fois.

-Ouais…

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement puis Gwen saisit le bras musclé de Wade et il enclencha son téléporteur. Le trio se retrouva dans le salon de leur appartement en un battement de cil.

-Fais comme chez toi, fit le mercenaire en partant immédiatement vers une porte. J'vais l'installer et me débarbouiller. Et t'avise pas de disparaître sinon tu vas m'obliger à te chercher ou à contacter mes autres moi !

-Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir, répliqua Gwen.

Deadpool eut un ricanement un brin sinistre puis il disparut derrière la porte. La jeune femme resta plantée au milieu du salon cosy et confortable, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour se sentir chez soi. Des livres, un espace bureau, l'espace canapé avec quelques plantes. Certaines avaient soif à voir leurs feuilles un peu vers le bas mais la vie de super-héros laissait sans doute Peter sur les rotules et le mercenaire… Un souffle amusé lui échappa et elle retira son masque, inspirant profondément. Son regard fut alors attiré par le côté de l'étagère qui était rempli de photo que Peter avait prises. Et parmi toutes celles qui trônaient ici, il y avait une photo de Gwen Stacy. Celle de ce monde. La jeune femme leva sa main pour venir effleurer le papier glacé de son reflet disparu avant de la retirer au son que Wade émettait dans la chambre. Gwen s'en éloigna d'un bond et s'avança dans l'espace cuisine pour s'y intéresser. C'était restreint et fonctionnel. Mais elle se sentait impressionnée d'avoir vu son moi défunt de ce monde.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ses pensées parce que le mercenaire émergea de la seule autre porte de l'appartement qui n'était donc pas celle de l'entrée et… les WC ? Mais ce qui l'interpella fut plutôt la tenue décontractée et le masque rouge et noir flambant neuf qu'il avait sur le visage. Gwen haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il était un excentrique.

-Un café ?

-Je ne dirais pas non. Il t'a si bien élevé que ça ?

-J'étais bien élevé avant, c'est juste que je l'oubliais. Ça prend du temps les convenances et ça m'agace, argumenta-t-il tout en s'exécutant. Tu es une invitée spéciale alors si je fais pas les choses bien, il va m'en vouloir.

Gwen sourit et s'installa sur une chaise à la partie bar de la cuisine, observant toute l'influence de Peter Parker sur un être aussi dérangé que Wade Wilson. Celui qu'elle avait rencontré ne possédait pas de cœur, il était un tueur de sang froid et sans aucune considération pour les autres. Cette version-là lui plaisait déjà plus.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Tu veux dire officiellement ou non officiellement ? Parce que je lui ai couru après pendant un an et deux mois, je t'épargne les semaines ainsi que les heures. On est un couple depuis maintenant deux ans et trois mois merveilleuuux ! L'appart, c'est récent, moins de huit mois !

Un souffle amusé échappa à la jeune femme qui s'attira un regard faussement vexé du mercenaire.

-Et toi, tu fais quoi dans ton monde ? Tu as quelqu'un ?

-J'ai mon groupe de musique, j'ai des amis mais pas d'amoureux si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et je lutte contre les méchants. Comme vous.

Wade posa deux tasses de cafés devant l'araignée blanche, puis ajouta le sucre et les cuillères sur le comptoir.

-Ouais, comme nous.

Ils se regardèrent avant que chacun ne prenne une gorgée du breuvage noir. Wade se sentait gauche et stupide, à la fois à la considérer comme un potentiel danger mais elle était aussi une personne précieuse pour son petit amant. Malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait eu de la foutre dehors, de la voir s'éloigner, elle était là, calme et sereine, sans doute aussi à l'aise que lui, à attendre le réveil d'une personne qu'elle avait sauvé par refus de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

-Tu vas rester longtemps ?

-Non, je dois repartir. J'ai suffisamment altéré ce monde-ci.

Deadpool hocha la tête de compréhension, même si le doute subsistait dans son esprit.

Leur malaise ne se prolongea pas plus, parce qu'un boom se fit entendre dans la chambre suivi par un appel :

-Wade ?

-Oui Cupcake, j'arrive !

Le mercenaire abandonna Gwen dans leur cuisine pour se rendre dans la chambre. Peter était accroché au plafond, ses membres tremblants et le regard affolé.

-Tu…

-Oui. Allez descends du plafond, c'est toi qui as dit qu'on devait faire attention à la caution.

Peter fut immédiatement rassuré par ces paroles, aussi bête fussent-elles, mais qui lui confirmaient qu'il n'était pas dans un piège. Wade lui sourit à travers le masque et vint immédiatement le prendre dans ses bras. Un besoin urgent et vital avant qu'il ne la voie. Ne sachant pas ce qui lui valait un câlin, Peter le lui rendit avant de murmurer avec suspicion :

-Wade, pourquoi tu as ton masque ?

-On a une invitée, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu figé.

-Si c'est Felicia tu peux la mettre à la porte. Elle va me le payer celle-ci !

-Non c'est pas la Chatte Noire, gloussa Deadpool à ce nom. C'est une amie. Qui vient de loin. Hm, change-toi et suis-moi ?

Peter se recula et le scruta de son regard noisette, pas dupe qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-S'il te plaît ? appuya Wade.

-Okay…

Son ton était dubitatif mais il ne pouvait pas recevoir quelqu'un en Spider-man. Aussi, il prit un tee-shirt et un pantalon pour passer dans la salle de bain et se changer en un tour de main. Il vit évidemment le chantier qu'avait laissé Wade pour se soigner à la va vite – surtout éponger le sang sur sa peau – et son costume criblé de trou sur le carrelage. Peter ressortit avec un regard toujours aussi peu rassuré :

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui oui oui allez viens. Ne soit pas trop… surpris… Ça va te surprendre mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en aller sans que tu la voies. Tu m'en aurais voulu, débita Wade en lui prenant la taille pour le sortir de la chambre. Ou tu ne m'aurais pas cru mais elle m'a aidé à te sauver. En fait, elle était là en premier.

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

Peter avait posé la question en même temps qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine et son regard rencontra la personne en question. Il se figea en voyant la jeune femme. Gwen s'était tournée vers eux, accrochant son regard bleu à celui qu'elle avait tant aimé avec un air calme. En revanche, Wade sentit tanguer son araignée qu'il soutint en le serrant contre son flanc. Peter battit plusieurs fois des paupières après de longues secondes d'immobilisme total, son regard dévisageant la jeune femme en combinaison moulante. Qui avait le visage de Gwen. Son cœur s'affola à cette pensée et ses yeux firent plusieurs aller-retour à mesure qu'il constatait que Gwen Stacy était sur le tabouret de sa cuisine.

-Gwen ? murmura-t-il de manière tremblante.

-Ouep, fit-elle avec un sourire un peu intimidé. Je viens d'un autre monde, j'ai voyagé dans le tiens pour te sauver et… Enfin, je suis une version de Gwen Stacy que…

Elle ne put achever son discours maladroit parce que Peter venait de l'enlacer. Il s'était détaché de Wade aux premiers mots qui étaient sortis de ses lèvres. Et il la serrait si fort que son masque calme se fissura en une expression triste et elle lui rendit son étreinte en s'accrochant à lui, fourrant son nez dans son cou. Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux sous le regard de Deadpool qui sentait l'anxiété monter au fur et à mesure des secondes. Le jeune homme fut le premier à rompre l'étreinte pour la regarder, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un mirage. Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il essuyait quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappées.

-Merci d'être restée, souffla-t-il.

-Je l'ai retenue, ajouta Wade derrière lui par besoin de participer.

-Tu… tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, dans ton monde ?

Gwen eut un petit souffle tremblant avant de venir récupérer les mains de Peter dans les siennes, les retirant de son visage.

-Oui. Je suis entourée, comme toi. Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien parce que… parce que je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Enfin, je n'ai pas pu sauver mon Peter Parker.

Peter hocha la tête en comprenant pourquoi elle avait traversé – on ne sait comment – des mondes pour venir le sauver. Et en cet instant, il s'en fichait un peu. C'était Gwen.

-Je suis désolé pour toi.

-Tu as perdu quelqu'un aussi, murmura-t-elle avec un rictus.

-Oui.

Gwen lui sourit à la fois avec douceur et tristesse. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et derrière Wade avait ouvert la bouche pour la refermer à deux reprises, une chape de plomb dans l'estomac. Parce qu'il n'existait clairement plus.

-Mais maintenant j'ai Wade, ajouta le jeune homme.

Le mercenaire releva la tête à son nom, pris par surprise, puis rencontra le regard de Peter avant de sourire bêtement.

-Oui j'ai fais sa connaissance. Un peu bizarre comme choix mais je veux bien te confier à lui, plaisanta Gwen.

-Ça, ma petite dame, va falloir me passer sur le corps pour l'avoir, fit le mercenaire en venant d'autorité prendre la taille de son araignée personnelle pour le serrer contre lui.

Peter eut un rire et lâcha les mains de Gwen pour venir se libérer de la prise de son amant sans trop de difficulté. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres à travers le masque, son regard brillant d'émotion, avant de lâcher :

-Retire-moi ce masque, on est à la maison.

-Mais je vais lui faire peur, prétexta le mercenaire.

-Pas plus que ton autre toi, renchérit Gwen. Je sais ce qui se cache sous le masque, j'ai vu tes mains.

-Non.

Peter releva un sourcil à son ton un peu catégorique, le scrutant avec étonnement. Wade se détacha pour passer derrière la table de bar, récupéra sa tasse et but comme s'il était le plus cool des trois et que la situation ne lui faisait absolument rien. Les yeux noisettes allèrent sur la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules puis revirent sur son amant. Deadpool avait parlé avec leur invitée avant son réveil. Une Gwen d'un autre monde mais c'était aussi, et avant tout, son ex-petite amie morte tragiquement. Il avait eu tout le temps de spéculer et de se faire des scénarios faux dans sa tête. Alors Peter adressa un sourire doux d'excuse à la blonde avant de venir vers Wade et de se planter d'autorité devant lui.

Têtu, le mercenaire garda sa tasse de café aux lèvres. Peter la récupéra en soupirant et fit preuve de plus de rapidité que lui. Deadpool chercha à baisser son masque quand les lèvres de son petit amant se posèrent sur les siennes. Il gronda de mécontentement avant de détourner la tête, avec quelques secondes de retard. Ce qui n'arrêta pas le brun qui se tendit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser la peau de son cou, juste sous son oreille, avant de lui murmurer :

-Tu es un idiot. C'est toi que j'aime maintenant.

Il crocheta habilement son masque et le lui retira tandis que Wade le fixait avec incrédulité.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, décréta Peter avec un sourire doux en posant le masque sur la table.

-Si tu le dis…

Peter lui rassura d'un nouveau baiser avant de se tourner vers Gwen, buvant une gorgée de la tasse de Wade.

-Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, répondit Gwen. Et il a les yeux bleus.

-Ça va, je suis né avec, râla Deadpool en se faisant un autre café.

Prétexte parfait pour se dérober mais un sourire étirait déjà ses lèvres. Parce que la perspicacité de son araignée venait de faire s'envoler ses doutes avec autant d'efficacité qu'une tractopelle sur un champ de mine. Du coin de l'œil, il revint sur son amant, apercevant la jeune femme qui avait appuyé ses coudes sur la table et son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

-Peter, tu as un type.

-De ?

-Les yeux bleus, argumenta Gwen en penchant la tête.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire et porta son attention sur Wade dès que celui-ci fut revenu à ses côtés. Sans doute que oui, même si ce n'était pas l'unique chose qui lui plaisait chez son amant. Peter vint se caler contre le flanc du mercenaire de manière naturelle, par besoin, pour lui comme pour Deadpool. Alors il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui ne cessait de sourire.

-J'aurais jamais cru dire ça concernant Wade Wilson mais vous êtes mignons.

-Merci.

-Non, le mot que tu voulais dire c'est sexy, corrigea Deadpool avec un rictus.

Gwen éclata de rire. Elle appuya sa joue dans une main pour boire de l'autre.

-Non, mignon te va tellement mieux.

Wade grimaça avec éloquence mais ne chercha pas à contrarier la blonde. Le petit aperçu qu'il en avait eu, et de ce que l'araignée lui avait parfois décrit, lui laissait penser qu'elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule. À ses côtés, Peter la détaillait toujours avec l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Dans un autre monde. Il était vraiment heureux de la voir, cette sauveuse au visage si familier. Elle ressemblait à Gwen physiquement, aussi mentalement, mais il arrivait à voir les nuances de cette autre personnalité. C'était Gwen sans être la sienne.

-C'est incroyable, de t'avoir ici à ma table après ces années.

-Je ne vais pas rester.

-Juste un peu ? Le temps d'un repas ? Proposa-t-il. S'il te plaît ?

Gwen parut hésiter. Puis son regard vint se planter dans celui du mercenaire.

-Si Wade est d'accord, j'en serais ravie.

-Ça dépend. Tu accordes une autre chance à mon autre moi ?

-Jamais de la vie !

-Aaaw tu es rude.

-C'est un fou.

-Je suis fou, affirma Deadpool.

-Mais tu es sympathique.

-C'est parce que j'ai mon cupcake adoré.

Peter ne retint pas un souffle amusé auquel Wade répondit en posant sa main sur une de ses fesses. Le brun lui lança un regard suppliant et il grogna :

-Bien sûr qu'elle reste manger. C'est moi qui l'ai retenue, je te rappelle.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha pour le remercier d'un baiser, profitant aussi pour remonter la main aventurière sur sa taille. Peter centra ensuite son attention sur Gwen pour la questionner sur ses pouvoirs et engager la conversation sur leurs aventures et déboires et évidemment, son envie de savoir comment diable elle faisait pour voyager dans les différents mondes. Ils discutèrent un long moment comme de vieux amis perdus de vue sous l'œil avisé, et les répliques décalées, du mercenaire qui finit par se mettre à la cuisine. Les rôles furent rapidement inversés et Peter rejoignit rapidement Wade auxfourneaux pour éviter que le repas ne soit bon pour la poubelle.

Et lorsque cette soirée aussi étrange que magique toucha à sa fin, Gwen annonça son départ auquel Peter ne résista pas. Il la reprit dans ses bras avec besoin.

-Fais très attention à toi, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi Peter. Et toi, fit-elle à Wade, je te le confie.

-Yes Lady !

Gwen lui sourit avant de se détacher en douceur de l'étreinte de Spider-man. Elle sentait son estomac se nouer malgré cet agréable moment. Elle aurait dû partir plus tôt pour que la séparation soit moins douloureuse mais elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter entièrement. Dans un élan guidé par le besoin, elle se rapprocha de Peter pour lui donner un baiser léger sur la joue et reculer tout aussi vite.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir Gwen.

Elle lui sourit avant d'enclencher rapidement son créateur de portail. Spider-Gwen enfila son masque, accorda un dernier regard à Peter Parker en chair et en os, en sécurité, puis elle disparut de leur salon.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer, faisant un pas vers le portail en train de se refermer. Il s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour calmer ses émotions puis les rouvrit sur son salon, vide de sa présence. Un souffle tremblant lui échappa, son regard cherchant encore Gwen avant de se retourner vers Wade qui était resté silencieux mais un peu en retrait. Peter se réfugia contre lui, le serrant avec force et son amant l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras, possessif et tendre à la fois. Deadpool vint déposer quelques baisers sur sa tempe à sa portée puis son cou.

-Elle… elle est en vie…

Deadpool ne répondit rien, sentant son araignée trembler.

-Dans un autre monde mais elle est en vie…

-Ouais et elle aime pas mon autre moi, bougonna son amant.

La tension s'envola dans le petit rire de Peter qui finit par redresser sa tête de sa cachette, un sourire triste et heureux sur les lèvres. Il avait les yeux brillants d'émotions, quelques larmes pas loin mais un sourire de nouveau doux aux lèvres.

-Elle va me manquer.

-Je vais finir par vraiment être très jaloux.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Wade vint mordre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Peter gronda mais il se laissa faire, répondant avec sa douceur naturelle. Il se laissa rapidement gagner par la flamme dévorante de son amant, qui approfondit le baiser en plongeant une main dans sa chevelure. L'échange passionné le fit soupirer, son corps longiligne cherchant davantage de réconfort dans les bras puissants et nerveux. Le mercenaire rompit finalement le baiser non sans un coup de langue gourmand sur ses lèvres, son regard dans le sien :

-Et Felicia, on lui remet les idées en place quand ?

-Non c'est mon problème Felicia. Je te dirai si j'ai besoin de toi, promis.

-Hm… Elle t'a vendu à Fisk cette salope.

Peter roula des yeux à son langage et clôtura le débat par un baiser léger.

-On s'installe sur le canapé pour finir cette soirée ?

-Pas la chambre ?

Le jeune homme commença à tirer sur le tee-shirt de son amant pour lui imposer le mouvement, sachant très bien ce que Wade avait en tête et lui non.

-Plus tard, murmura-t-il.

-Elle a raison, je me laisse bien trop amadouer par tes beaux yeux, se plaignit-il.

-Mais tu aimes ça, contra Peter avec un sourire.

Deadpool haussa un sourcil avant d'avoir un grand sourire carnassier. Il attrapa Peter par les hanches pour le soulever et réflexe oblige d'araignée, il s'agrippa à lui avant que son amant ne les fasse tomber dans le canapé. Le jeune homme se mit à rire sous les chatouilles du mercenaire, se débattant comme il pouvait puisqu'il était coincé et finit par gagner la partie en attrapant ses lèvres pour un baiser plus tendre afin de finir cette délicieuse soirée sur une note câline, avant que son amant ne lui refasse une petite crise de jalousie possessive.

~/~


	8. L'Araignée, le Mercenaire et l'Aveugle

_Sans plus attendre et pour le fêter le faite que j'ai enfin vu Deadpool au cinéma, je vous publie mon dernier chapitre !_

_Au passage, le film est une TUERIE ! Il est à voir absolument !_

_Je vous remercie pour toutes ses reviews après un long silence! Merci MERCI MERCIIIIIIIIII ! Cela me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que ce couple est toujours autant apprécié et qu'ils sont de toutes manières géniaux tous les deux ! J'ai à chaque fois un grand sourire en vous lisant et cela me donne de la motivation pour écrire évidemment :3_

_Pour ce chapitre, chronologiquement parlant, on revient beaucoup en arrière, en plus de faire un gros clin d'oeil à un autre personnage ! (Merci ma belle Siphi pour cette idée et ta bêta)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les déboires d'une araignée**

**L'Araignée, le Mercenaire et l'Aveugle**

Le mercenaire attendait sa cible, en haut d'un bâtiment, jouant avec un yo-yo pour tromper son ennui. Un jouet, qu'il avait piqué à un gosse sur sa route. Il détestait attendre mais il avait une seule cible et ne devait pas faire d'autre victime, sinon il ne serait pas payé. Ordre de son commissionnaire. Deadpool se devait donc de faire un travail sans bavure comme il pouvait être capable de le faire. De temps en temps. Rarement, pour être proche de la vérité. Jamais, dirait le principal concerné.

Mais les possibilités divertissantes du jouet étaient limitées, aussi, il s'en lassa rapidement. Il avisa ce qu'il pouvait en faire de constructif et décida de jouer au lancer unique de yo-yo sur un pauvre gars au coin de la rue opposée. Celui-ci cria de douleur en ce recevant le jouet multicolore en plastique dur, avant de se retourner pour voir qui avait bien pu faire ça.

-Dans le mille, murmura Deadpool en brandissant un poing victorieux.

La victime avisa le yo-yo par terre mais comme il ne vit personne qui aurait pu le lui lancer – ou avec un air coupable – il fila sans demander son reste. Avec un lourd soupir, Wade sortit son portable et commença une partie de Candy Crush Soda, parce qu'il était coincé sur le premier opus et qu'il détestait être bloqué. Ce divertissement addictif avait dû être créé pour taper sur les nerfs des gens. Et en plus à vous forcer à y retourner. Ça lui donnait envie de bonbons. Il devrait aller s'en acheter avant de retourner chez lui pour zoner sur sa console après un travail bien effectué. Oui, il allait faire ça.

Deadpool était en train de gagner quand sa cible sortit enfin de l'immeuble miteux qui lui servait de bureau d'avocat.

-Non non… pas tout de suite… raah et pis merde…

Wade Wilson rangea son portable dans une de ses poches avant la fin de sa brillante partie et se mit debout. Il commença à suivre l'aveugle qui déambulait dans la rue comme si… comme s'il y voyait parfaitement. Si ça se trouvait, c'était du bluff ? Pour attirer les gonzesses ? Avant de le tuer, il lui poserait la question, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher avec lui ?

Du haut de son perchoir, il marchait sur le rebord du toit, flirtant avec la hauteur et le vide avec indifférence. Lorsque sa cible bifurqua à un angle, il se téléporta sur le toit suivant pour ne pas perdre de vue l'aveugle. Wade rigola tout seul du jeu de mot dans sa tête avant d'avoir un sourire complètement idiot. Les rues étaient partiellement vides mais il devait s'assurer de ne pas être dérangé par mamie qui traversait. Aussi il fit preuve d'un tout petit peu de patience.

Heureusement pour lui, l'avocat en herbe prit une ruelle vide. Deadpool en profita pour descendre – en se téléportant – sur le bitume, juste devant sa proie. La baguette blanche rebondit sur sa chaussure et l'homme s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un citoyen en difficulté. Enfin moins que toi, j'essaie juste de payer mon loyer, les charges, tu vois, débita Deadpool. Est-ce que t'es vraiment aveugle ? Non, fallait que je te pose la question mon pote parce que tu te déplaces avec facilité, t'as quoi ? Un sonar au bout de ta canne ?

Wade s'était rapproché pour lui piquer ses lunettes, ce à quoi sa cible répondit en reculant et en donnant un coup de canne dans le vide.

-La vache, t'es vraiment aveugle !

-Je vous prierais de me rendre mes lunettes monsieur le citoyen en difficulté. Si vous avez un problème, je peux vous aider à mes heures d'ouvertures du bureau Nelson &amp; Murdock.

Un rire sinistre échappa au mercenaire qui sortit un flingue de son holster pour le pointer vers la tête de l'aveugle.

-J'ai pas un sou, répondit son agresseur.

-On peut s'arranger.

-Quoi vous faites aussi le tapin ? Je savais qu'avocat ça payait pas !

-Ma vie contre la vôtre.

-Hein ?

Deadpool n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la canne blanche dévia son arme d'un coup sur ses doigts avant de venir faire sauter les lunettes de son autre main pour atterrir dans celle de sa victime. L'aveugle était toujours aussi calme, rangeant son accessoire dans sa poche tout en gardant sa canne devant lui.

-Putain je l'avais pas vu venir, lâcha Deadpool.

-Qui vous emploie ?

-J'peux pas le dire.

Joueur, le mercenaire tenta de porter un coup à sa victime qui l'esquiva, parant son bras avec la canne avant de lui donner une droite dans le visage.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Quoi tu me reconnais pas ?

-Je suis aveugle, répondit un brin blasé l'avocat.

-Deadpool ? Sérieux, tu connais pas mon nom ? Mais tu viens d'où ?

L'homme en face de lui se tendit et cela tira un grand sourire carnassier au mercenaire.

-Ah si tu me connais…

Alors, Wade engagea le combat. On lui avait demandé de le tuer, peu importe la manière, non ? Il pouvait bien jouer avec un peu. Il ne devait juste pas faire de bavure, ce qui signifiait des dommages collatéraux. Son flingue fut rangé d'un geste rapide et il usa de ses poings et de ses pieds pour voir à quel point cet aveugle – non mais sérieux un aveugle ! – se battait avec brio contre lui. Il y eut une sorte de danse martiale entre les deux hommes, donnant et recevant des coups avec brutalité sans qu'aucune des parties ne cède de terrain à l'autre.

-Sérieusement, t'es sûr que t'y vois pas un tout petit peu ? râla Deadpool.

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un poing en pleine figure. Matt Murdock recula prestement pour s'enfuir de cette ruelle et atteindre une rue plus passante. Il devait être entouré, peut-être que cela stopperait le mercenaire. Même si sa réputation lui suggérait que non, rien n'arrêtait vraiment Deadpool. Par conséquent ses chances de sortir vivant de cette situation étaient assez minces, mais il avait réussi à lui tenir tête alors peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

Wade cria de douleur à ce coup hautement fourbe, râle qui se mua en agacement. Il se redressa prestement et récupéra son arme. La seconde suivante, il y eut un coup de feu. L'avocat entendit le déclic de la gâchette, il avait senti l'air percé par cette balle alors il se tourna suffisamment vite pour recevoir le projectile dans le bras plutôt que dans le dos, évitant ainsi une blessure mortelle. Il fut projeté au sol par l'impact et serra les dents de douleur.

-Yeah un pour Deadpool, zéro pour l'aveugle !

-Et deux pour Spider-man.

Deadpool eut juste le temps de lever les yeux en l'air pour voir deux pieds lui foncer dessus. Il se les prit en pleine tête et fut projeté sur le bitume roulant sans aucune grâce sur quelques mètres. Le jeune super-héros atterrit lestement sur le sol et se précipita vers la victime pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. L'avocat s'était redressé, assis par terre et se tenait le bras. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus surprenant. L'homme aux cheveux roux leva des yeux voilés sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Ça va aller ? demanda l'araignée.

-Oui, je suis juste touché au bras.

Spider-man le dévisagea puis il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir une canne blanche au sol. Il était bel et bien aveugle. À l'autre bout de la ruelle, l'agresseur était en train de se ramasser sur lui-même en grognant. Peter lança une toile pour récupérer l'objet puis prit sous le bras le jeune homme et l'aida à se relever.

-Vous êtes sur de pouvoir vous enfuir ?

-Je suis aveugle mais pas impotent, répondit Matt avec un demi-sourire. Faites attention à vous Spider-man.

-Vous me volez ma réplique.

-Cet homme est dangereux, contra l'aveugle. C'est un mercenaire envoyé pour me tuer.

-Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Dealer ? Proxénète ? plaisanta l'araignée en jetant un regard au type en costume rouge et noir.

-Matt Murdock, avocat.

-Ça aussi c'est un métier à risque. Dépêchez-vous de filer.

Spider-man lui fourra la canne dans sa main libre puis se détacha de Matt pour s'avancer dans la ruelle. Il devait faire face au mercenaire et gagner du temps pour que l'avocat s'enfuie. Ce dernier se sentait coupable d'abandonner le super-héros seul face à cet homme sans scrupule mais il n'était pas de taille à lutter, qui plus est avec une blessure par balle. Peut-être que l'araignée arriverait à le dissuader. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et commença à partir en direction de là d'où il venait, tendant sa canne devant lui pour prévenir des obstacles qu'il ne percevrait dans la précipitation.

-Non non non, c'est pas cool de laisser ma victime s'enfuir, se plaignit Wade en pointant l'homme en question. On est potes de costume moulant Spidey !

-On n'est pas potes, contra l'araignée. Tu es un vilain et je suis un gentil. Alors arrête avec les surnoms tout de suite pour toi c'est Spider-man.

Un reniflement échappa à Deadpool avant qu'il ne couine en prenant une pause de midinette, mains encadrant son visage et air outré sous son masque.

-C'est méchant ce que tu dis Spidey.

Peter releva un sourcil à cette fausse jérémiade, pas impressionné. Enfin, il aurait dû parce qu'il avait entendu parler d'un psychopathe en costume noir et rouge, du nom de Deadpool, avec en prime un humour plus que douteux mais à l'efficacité redoutable. C'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait et ce qu'il avait devant lui ne lui donnait pas forcément envie de renouveler l'expérience. Mais son devoir était de sauver des vies, en l'occurrence celle de Matt Murdock. Alors il ne pouvait pas reculer au premier obstacle, qui sait, peut-être arriverait-il à le raisonner ? Le mercenaire quitta sa pose pour jouer avec son revolver, le faisant tournoyer avec habilité avant d'enchaîner :

-M'enfin tu es un nouveau dans le clan des gentils alors je vais être cool, parce que je suis un gars cool tu vois mais, ne t'avise pas de me gêner dans mon gagne pain.

Wade braqua son arme sur lui et tira. Évidemment, l'araignée esquiva avec agilité, une de ses toiles se projetant sur son arme dans le but de la lui arracher. Le mercenaire fut déséquilibré, tiré vers l'avant pour se prendre un coup de pied du héros dans le torse. Deadpool lâcha son flingue et répliqua afin de le toucher. C'était sans compter sur l'agilité agaçante de son adversaire. Peter vit alors la force brutale dont était capable cet homme, évitant chaque coup avec soin et ne se privant pas le moins du monde pour essayer de le maîtriser avec ses toiles. Cette chorégraphie s'acheva avec un mercenaire presque entièrement recouvert de toile, comme une momie. Mais celui-ci s'était figé, le regard sur le héros.

Spider-man se redressa après avoir effectué un salto afin de s'éloigner et lui fit face avec un regard suspicieux. Le silence était une mauvaise chose pour le mercenaire avec une grande gueule. Et pour cause Deadpool avait sa main sur sa ceinture et activa son téléporteur. L'araignée sursauta, les sens en alerte, cherchant où il avait bien pu aller. Il ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs du mercenaire, à part le facteur d'auto-régénération semblable à celui de Wolverine. Mais il sentit rapidement une présence derrière lui.

-Mais tu as un cul d'enfer Spidey ! s'exclama Deadpool en posant ses deux grandes paluches sur ledit postérieur.

-QUOI ?

Peter avait hurlé en se retournant d'un bond, lui décrochant un coup de pied magistral qui coucha Wade sur le côté. Cet abruti avait encore les mains tendues vers Spider-man, un air de chiot malheureux sur son masque et couina :

-Il est si merveilleux.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, contra immédiatement l'araignée avec hargne.

-J'suis sûr que tu dis ça sans avoir essayé, rebondit le mercenaire en se relevant.

Le jeune héros fit un pas en arrière et lui colla un pied au sol avec ses toiles.

-Je t'interdis de m'approcher espèce de pervers psychopathe !

-Mais mes mains sont juste parfaites pour la forme de tes fesses, tu veux pas réessayer ?

Disant cela, Deadpool se téléporta derechef derrière le jeune héros pour lui coller ses deux mains aux fesses et immédiatement, un immense sourire graveleux étira ses lèvres. Spider-man réagit aussi vite que la première fois, à peine le contact établi, il sauta comme une puce et lui décrocha un violent coup de genou qui envoya valdinguer le mercenaire contre le mur de briques rouges. Et sans attendre plus, il lui colla les mains chacune en évidence.

-J'ai une petite amie donc je ne suis pas intéressé, s'énerva le jeune héros.

-Dommage. Un plan à trois ? j'suis de nature généreuse, fit le mercenaire avec un grand sourire.

-Et bien moi pas !

Wade eut une moue déçue et baissa piteusement la tête. Peter le regarda avec la farouche impression que ce n'était pas fini – et qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines s'il recroisait cet étrange personnage. Le mercenaire releva la tête brusquement, son regard sur l'araignée qui en frémit d'avance.

-Je laisse le p'tit aveugle tranquille si je peux retoucher ton délicieux popotin.

-Non mais ça va pas chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « non » ?

-Les trois premières lettres ? sourit Wade.

Spider-man en soupira lourdement.

-Mais je lui laisse la vie sauve, renchérit-t-il.

-Tu vas le laisser tranquille ET foutre la paix à mon postérieur ! s'énerva Peter en pointant un doigt sur lui. Considère que tes deux tentatives sont les dernières.

-Méh.

La protestation du mercenaire s'accompagna de craquement de toile tandis qu'il se dégagea avec sa force.

-C'est collant ton truc.

-Pas autant que toi, murmura l'araignée avant de le recoller au mur.

-Oooh on aime les sadomasos Spidey ?

Si Peter n'avait pas eu son masque, il s'en serait arraché les cheveux en hurlant d'exaspération.

-Tu laisses l'avocat tranquille, point !

L'araignée tendit rapidement un filin sur un building et s'envola. Mais il perçut quand même le cri du mercenaire :

-Demain même heure Sweetass !

Deadpool regarda filer le beau petit cul du nouveau super-héros avec un sourire con aux lèvres et un air rêveur. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme si cela pouvait prolonger la vue mais dans l'obscurité, alliée à la vitesse de l'araignée, il ne vit bientôt plus l'objet de sa nouvelle affection. Pas plus que l'aveugle doué en kung-fu n'était encore dans les parages. Il allait devoir revenir demain et aviser. Wade regarda ses mains collées au mur de briques par les toiles et lutta un peu plus longtemps car Spidey avait balancé la sauce pour le coller à sa place. Lorsqu'il réussit à dégager une de ses mains, il se téléporta au milieu de la rue, récupéra son flingue au sol et en sifflotant, marcha un peu comme un grand gagnant avant de nouveau se téléporter chez lui.

Au programme : tacos, jeu vidéo puis film porno !

~/~

Le mercenaire attendait sur le toit tout en jouant sur son portable, impatient de voir débarquer une certaine araignée pour lui botter le cul. Il rigola tout seul à cette pensée. Non, il préférait plutôt y poser ses mains et le peloter. Mais on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait. Wade détestait ce principe débile. Et rien que par esprit de contradiction, il avait très envie d'avoir ce qu'il désirait.

Aussitôt que son regard capta du mouvement dans le ciel, il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se releva pour l'accueillir avec les bras ouverts.

-Sweetass Spidey !

-Je t'avais dit de le laisser tranquille ! contra l'araignée en pointant un doigt accusateur.

L'araignée avait débarqué des airs sur un de ses filins pour atterrir souplement sur le toit non loin du mercenaire. Avec la menace de la veille, il s'était senti obligé de revenir sur les lieux pour vérifier qu'il laissait Matt Murdock tranquille.

-Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi, ajouta Spider-man avec agacement.

-Mais faut bien que je mange.

-Trouve-toi un job.

-Mais c'est mon job.

-Un autre job, s'impatienta Spider-man en posant ses doigts sur ses tempes comme si une migraine allait le prendre.

Deadpool le regardait avec un air d'idiot sur le visage. Sans prévenir, évidemment, il se téléporta derrière l'araignée qui frissonna violemment et s'écarta vivement hors de sa portée.

-Ah quelle vue, soupira le mercenaire tout sourire.

-Je t'ai dit quoi la dernière fois ?

-T'es un gentil, tu vas pas me taper pour avoir maté tes fesses.

Spider-man plissa ses yeux à cette réponse et il avait très envie de lui prouver le contraire. Surtout quand son intégrité était mise en jeu. Il préférait quand ses ennemis lui tapaient dessus plutôt que Deadpool qui jouait les pervers notoires sans se cacher. Mercenaire qui avait d'ailleurs la tête penchée sur le côté comme pour avoir une vue de profil de son postérieur et il recula encore.

-Tu me donnes quoi en échange de la vie de Murdock ? demanda le clown en noir et rouge.

-Rien.

-Une caresse ?

-Certainement pas.

-Une minute de contemplation ?

-Non.

-Un bisou ?

-NON !

Deadpool fit une moue boudeuse alors qu'en face de lui, l'araignée semblait être prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Le corps fin était tendu pour répondre à la moindre approche de sa part. C'est qu'il était musclé l'asticot, sans doute grâce à la force d'araignée. En tout cas, cela ne gâchait rien parce qu'il avait un corps élancé à tomber par terre. Wade se demanda bien quelle tête il avait. Spider-man ne pouvait être que mignon là-dessous.

-J'peux voir à quoi tu ressembles ?

-Tu n'auras rien de ma part, ne cherche pas Deadpool, s'offusqua son interlocuteur. Et encore moins mon identité secrète.

Spider-man en soupira d'exaspération, les bras retombant le long de son corps en signe de dépit.

-Tout le monde sait à quoi je ressemble et qui je suis. Wade Wilson, alias la piscine morte, pour te servir l'araignée.

Il s'était rapproché vivement de lui, un grand sourire charmeur et carnassier à la fois qui fit réagir immédiatement Spider-man. Qui lui colla une droite et recula dans le même mouvement avant que les grandes mains ne puissent le saisir. Parce que bien sûr, il avait tenté de l'attraper.

-Aieuh, se plaignit Wade en se massant la joue. Tu réagis comme une gonzesse.

-Contente-toi de Spider-man, trancha le héros.

-T'as vraiment une copine ?

-Tu connais la réponse.

Le mercenaire eut encore une moue déçue, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien obtenir du jeune super-héros avant d'abattre son poing dans la paume de sa main.

-Je sais ! Un autographe ! Tu peux pas me le refuser, allez, j'suis quand même un grand fan de tes récents exploits et je laisse Murdock tranquille.

-Contre un autographe ? répéta l'araignée incrédule.

-Ouais. Mais attention, pas n'importe où, je veux que tu signes mon costume.

Wade chercha déjà un stylo dans ses poches en pointant son pectoral pour lui montrer où il voulait que Spider-man lui signe un autographe.

-Merde j'ai pas mon marqueur. Bouge pas, je reviens.

L'araignée n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le mercenaire s'était téléporté chez lui et fouillait son salon à la recherche dudit marqueur. Il mit une pagaille sans précédent par dessus le bordel environnant, brandit au bout de cinq minutes son stylo de manière triomphale puis se téléporta derechef sur le toit en face de l'immeuble de sa proie. Spider-man était toujours présent et dès qu'il avait senti la présence menaçante, il s'était tourné vers elle.

-Voilà je l'ai !

Wade lui tendit le stylo avec un grand sourire.

-Tu laisses Matt Murdock tranquille à vie contre un de mes autographes.

-À vie ? Non non non, y'avait pas cette close au contrat avant que je disparaisse.

-Trop tard, fallait avoir le stylo sur toi, contra le jeune héros.

-Tu serais pas en train de m'arnaquer petite araignée ?

-Je négocie.

Spider-man lui fit un sourire et jeta un regard vers le stylo toujours tendu par le mercenaire et qu'il n'avait évidemment pas encore pris. Il jouait avec le feu mais s'il arrivait à sauver la peau d'un jeune avocat avec un simple autographe, d'un, il faisait très fort et de deux, il espérait ne jamais recroiser Deadpool. Parce qu'il devait encore négocier de la sorte pour éviter de se faire toucher par un pervers psychotique, il serait vite à court d'options.

-Okay, capitula Wade en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune héros le dévisagea en clignant des yeux. Le mercenaire lui présenta le marqueur noir sous le nez pour l'encourager à signer définitivement le contrat. Peter prit le stylo et se rapprocha de lui tout en ayant des frissons, ses sens en alerte qui lui disaient de fuir ce personnage.

-Tu sais, l'aveugle, il sait bien se battre.

-Hmm…

-Non sans déconner, tu l'aurais vu me rendre mes coups, tu dirais pas ça Spidey ! Attends ! Tu peux marquer « pour mon Deadpool adoré, bisous Spidey » ?

L'araignée décapuchonna le stylo et lança un regard clairement réprobateur au mercenaire avant que la réponse catégorique ne tombe :

-Non.

Wade fit ne moue de chiot battue – sous une pluie de grêlons et entre deux autoroutes pendant les heures de pointe – tandis que le jeune héros regardait avec une certaine hésitation le pectoral où devait s'apposer sa signature. Spider-man ne pouvait décemment pas signer n'importe quoi sur le costume d'un psychopathe reconnu.

-J'peux encore te donner plein d'idées, débita Deadpool pour combler le blanc entre eux deux.

L'araignée tapa fortement sur la main qui s'était rapprochée de lui.

-Croise tes mains dans ton dos sinon t'auras qu'une banale signature.

Deadpool s'exécuta avec un sourire de sale gosse, bombant le torse pour le présenter fièrement au nez du jeune héros et aussi à la pointe du stylo. Spider-man s'était décidé et se mit à écrire de manière légère sur le costume, au-dessus de toute zone pouvant satisfaire la libido dépravée du fou en face de lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini le bref mot et apposé sa signature, il remit le capuchon sur le stylo et le rendit à Wade.

-Même pas un petit cœur ?

-Dans tes rêves, grogna Spider-man en reculant rapidement.

-Oh si tu savais ce que tu y fais.

-Je ne veux pas savoir !

Spider-man lança rapidement une toile sur un plus haut building afin de s'en aller rapidement.

-Et comment je fais pour lire ?

-Débrouille-toi, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, respecte la tienne !

Sur ces mots, il se tourna et s'envola aussi vite qu'il le put. Deadpool ouvrit la bouche mais il ne dit rien l'espace de quelques secondes de satisfaction de pouvoir mater son cul avant de crier :

-Merci Sweetass d'enfer.

Il lui sembla avoir perçu l'araignée frémir sur son fil mais se contenta d'un sourire idiot et de profiter de la vue encore un peu avant que le jeune héros ne disparaisse rapidement. Deadpool fronça alors les sourcils et regarda son costume mais à cette hauteur c'était illisible et il avait une écriture fine. Et dans un miroir ça serait à l'envers. Et il ne pouvait pas retirer son costume maintenant qu'il avait une signature de Spider-man dessus. Alors le mercenaire sortit son portable, et se prit la tête pendant quelques minutes pour faire un selfie avec l'objectif principal de tout bon Smartphone qui se respecte – à savoir donc le plus chiant à faire puisqu'il n'avait aucun visuel et devait appuyer à l'aveugle en espérant avoir le bon angle – ce qui n'empêcha nullement Wade de poser avec un sourire de tombeur et un V de la victoire de son autre main. Une fois la séance photo faite, il regarda immédiatement le résultat. Sur le rouge, on pouvait lire « N'oublie pas ta promesse. Spider-man. »

Wade tordit la bouche en une moue déçue mais celle-ci disparut rapidement pour laisser place à un sourire satisfait. Il devait recroiser Spider-man. Il l'aimait bien, en plus d'adorer son atout non-négligeable. Son regard capta distraitement l'aveugle sortir de son bureau mais s'en désintéressa. Il ne voulait pas froisser l'araignée tout de suite si ça lui permettait de marquer des points dans son petit cœur et avoir ce qu'il désirait.

Foi de Deadpool, Spider-man n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

~/~


	9. My Angel Put the Devil in Me

_Je suis gentille (et productive) du coup, vous n'avez pas à attendre des lustres de me botter les fesses pour un nouveau chapitre hé hé hé!_

_Merci pour vos adorables reviews ! Je suis ravie que ma patte plaise et encore plus quand on me dit "je ne lis pas beaucoup de fic en français" (oui je te vise Hepsyth!). Je suis pareille alors c'est une grande victoire et comme le dit Laukaz, le fandom est si pauvre qu'il faut le peupler ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas résister à la Team Red au chapitre dernier et à un "avant" leur relation. Ce petit chapitre aussi se situe avant que Peter ne cède au charme ravageur de Wade ;p_

_En revanche, il est de la faute à HyperRaspberry... Qui m'a fait découvrir les playlists de Peggy Carter et je suis tombé sur une chanson, qui m'a un poil obsédé à chaque fois que je l'écoutais et... Je ne pouvais décemment PAS passer à côté ! Votre défi chères lectrices, si vous souhaitez le relever, c'est de me dire pourquoi j'ai choisi cette chanson-là ^_^ La première qui trouve aura le droit de me demander un chapitre, pour peu que ça reste dans la veine de ce recueil quand même ^^!_

_Je remercie encore Rasp pour son temps de BBB et ma Siphi pour sa bêta ! _

_Bonne lecture._

_Paillettes et chocolat !_

* * *

**Les déboires d'une araignée**

**My Angel Put the Devil in Me**

_I'm a country girl, I ain't seen a lot_

_But you came along, and my heart went POP_

_You took a little streetcar to my heart_

_And an apple of love fell off my apple cart !_

Son regard était fixé depuis quelques minutes sur la stèle de marbre gris en face de lui. Un morceau de pierre semblable à tous les autres, taillé d'un bloc compact pour le bas tandis que le haut se finissait en une croix gothique. Sur la surface lisse, le nom et le prénom de sa bien-aimée étaient gravés en lettres simples, dépourvues de fioriture. Une pierre qui marquait l'emplacement de la dernière demeure de sa petite-amie. Une vision plutôt cruelle de son échec d'il y avaitquelques mois. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu ici ? Il y avait passé de nombreux jours après que cette pierre n'emprisonna à jamais sa bien-aimée et puis, il s'était focalisé sur ses études, s'enfermant dans les livres. Pour oublier. Ou par lâcheté.

Un soupir anxieux échappa au jeune homme et le vent fit bruisser le papier de son bouquet, rappelant à son bon souvenir la raison de sa présence. Peter s'avança doucement vers la tombe. Il sortit de son sac en bandoulière une bouteille d'eau et remplit un vase, avant de déposer les fleurs blanches dedans.

C'était l'automne et en ce milieu d'après-midi, le soleil réchauffait les vivants présents tandis que les feuilles rouges cramoisies autour des sépultures semblaient apporter un une touche de gaieté bien éphémère.

-Désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt Gwen.

Il s'assit par terre, juste à côté du marbre silencieux, posant une main sur celui-ci comme si cela pouvait lui permettre d'entrer en communication avec Gwen. Non loin du vase, il y avait un cadre. Une photo de la jeune femme trônait, souriante, adorable, image de ce qu'elle avait été et de ce qu'elle ne serait plus jamais. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du brun en voyant son portrait et au lieu d'en détourner les yeux, il tendit la main pour le tourner un peu plus vers lui.

-J'ai été bien occupé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Rien ne lui répondit, à part un silence paisible et le vent.

-Spider-man a repris du service, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Cela m'avait manqué auprès les quelques mois de ma dépression suite à…

Peter se mordit les lèvres, incapable de dire ces mots, avant de se les lécher nerveusement.

-J'y serais jamais arrivé tout seul tu sais. Enfin, je n'y suis pas arrivé tout seul. C'est grâce à quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré. Deadpool, de son nom civil Wade Wilson. Tu aurais presque pu le voir, il me stalkait alors qu'on était encore ensemble.

Un sourire mélancolique étira ses lèvres à ce souvenir, son regard se perdant sur la pierre avant de revenir sur le portrait de sa confidente silencieuse. Ses longs doigts caressèrent le marbre avec délicatesse, avant de jouer nerveusement en tapotant ses ongles sur la surface dure.

-À vrai dire… c'est devenu un ami. Enfin, plus que ça… je crois…

De honte, il se pencha en avant et posa son front sur la pierre gelée. Mais lui parler semblait apaiser sa conscience. Cela l'aidait à être un peu plus honnête envers lui-même. Et envers sa culpabilité.

_You looked at me, my heart began to pound,_

_You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around,_

_Hey, but it doesn't have to be eternally;_

_My bad, bad Angel put the Devil in me!  
_  
_You put the Devil in me..._

Peter resta silencieux quelques minutes, parce qu'il devait réfléchir intérieurement avant de lui parler. Parce qu'il avait cruellement besoin de parler à Gwen. Cela le tracassait sérieusement. Il avait honte de lui. Honte de ce qui naissait en lui. Mais devait-il vraiment se sentir coupable pour continuer de vivre sa vie ? Son visage finit par se redresser et son regard noisette croisa la photo souriante de son ancienne moitié.

-Non, tu n'aurais pas voulu ça, souffla-t-il en devinant sa réponse.

Il se redressa et ébouriffa ses cheveux comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Tu m'engueulerais certainement si tu savais que je culpabilise de continuer à vivre ma vie. Même si Wade… Wade est loin d'être un enfant de chœur, il est même aux antipodes du concept alors que toi, tu étais un véritable ange, avec beaucoup de caractère, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Je suis égoïste de dire ça, oh bon sang Gwen…

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre deux mains et se la cogna de nouveau sur le marbre. Pas brutalement, juste un contact un peu précipité de son front sur la surface lisse. Peter bascula la tête sur le côté, sa joue contre la pierre fraîche.

-Il est increvable, enfin je veux dire immortel… Je ne l'apprécie pas que pour ça mais c'est un paramètre égoïste qui me rassure. Je suis cruel, hein ? Et voilà que je fais comme lui, je cause tout seul, enfin non, je te parle à toi et j'espère que tu m'entends quelque part parce que, ça me fait du bien, de te parler Gwen.

Il fronça les sourcils et resta dans cette position, pas des plus confortables mais qui apaisait un peu le poids sur ses épaules.

-Il a un sacré sens de l'humour et c'est un pervers notoire mais je m'amuse bien avec lui, enfin pas dans ce sens-là, je le repousse à chaque occasion mais c'est pour te situer le personnage. Il est tellement barré que c'est difficile de lui faire la gueule longtemps. Par peur de le voir devenir incontrôlable ou simplement parce qu'il cherche toujours à me faire sourire… je crois que c'est plutôt la seconde solution. C'est lui qui m'a tiré de ma dépression, à force de s'accrocher à moi. Je lui ai rien demandé mais il était là. Wade m'a tiré vers le haut et… et je me suis laissé tenter par le diable si je puis le dire ainsi.

Un souffle amusé échappa à Peter qui sourit à cette image avant de se redresser, posant un coude sur la pierre comme s'il était à une table de bar pour parler à une vieille amie, logeant son menton dans sa paume. Son regard se perdit sur la photo de Gwen pour la détailler avec la plus grande attention, remarquant que l'impression avait été de mauvaise qualité sur les coins ou alors était-ce le mauvais temps qui commençait à éliminer le papier derrière le cadre pourtant certifié « à l'abri de tout temps » ?

-Je sais pas où j'en suis Gwen. Parce que je t'aime toujours, tu es toujours présente, fit-il doucement, mais j'apprécie Wade. Il me charme à sa manière cet imbécile. Mon cerveau a toutes les raisons rationnelles à m'opposer à cette décision, son instabilité mentale, son activité de mercenaire totalement incompatible avec Spider-man mais depuis que je le côtoie et bien… Il essaie de mieux faire. Il ne tue presque plus en ma présence, enfin il essaie de s'appliquer.

Un léger rire échappa à Peter parce que Wade restait un mercenaire dans le fond. Il ne pourrait pas le changer, juste le rendre moins pire que la version d'avant ?

-Tu crois que je peux avoir une influence positive sur lui comme il en a eut une pour moi ? Tu crois que…

Son regard fixa le portrait, les mots coincés dans sa gorge comme une boule à l'estomac.

_You lured me in with your cold grey eyes,_

_Your simple smile and your bewitching lies;_

_One and one and one is three,_

_My bad, bad Angel... the Devil and me!_

_You put the Devil in me...  
You put the Devil in me!  
You put the Devil in me!_

_My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me!_

-Est-ce que je fais une erreur en tombant amoureux de lui ?

Le silence lui répondit. C'était douloureux alors qu'il avait tellement besoin d'aide. Son visage se fit soudainement triste, menaçant de pleurer avant de se ressaisir et de se malaxer la figure des deux mains pour se donner du courage.

-Je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble en plus, je suis sous le charme d'un masque, d'une voix, d'une personnalité et… Écoute-moi parler, on dirait Evey face à V. Enfin, je devine à quoi il pourrait ressembler, j'ai déjà vu quelques parties de son corps et je connais son histoire mais j'aimerais le voir à visage découvert. J'aimerais apprendre à plus le connaître.

Peter se redressa pour se mettre droit, en tailleur, pensif plus que jamais sur son problème épineux « Deadpool » parce qu'il était là à cause de cet idiot. Qu'il commençait à apprécier un peu trop. Dont il arrivait difficilement à se passer, voire dont il commençait à s'ennuyer quand Wade n'était pas là. Et il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer les signes. Il commençait très sérieusement à être sous le charme du mercenaire. D'où cette introspection avec Gwen. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'aimer à nouveau. Tout cela était terriblement guimauve alors qu'on parlait de Wade Wilson. La sauce pimentée sur la guimauve. Cette image fit sourire le jeune homme qui focalisa son regard sur la photo de Gwen.

Il se perdit dans cette contemplation, avec sa tête qui repassait en boucle les arguments pour et contre Deadpool, de ce penchant dangereux et à la fois salvateur. Il s'était aussi tu car il avait entendu des personnes approcher. Il les regarda passer du coin de l'œil, respectueux de leur deuil. Peter avait aperçu leur regard étonné de le voir assis par terre près de la tombe de Gwen, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Dire les choses à voix hautes lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

_So, now my dear, I aint the girl you knew,_

_'Cause the Angel's got Heaven, but I get you;_

_And the tree of life grows tall, you see,_

_My bad, bad Angel - you put the Devil in me!_

_Oh... you put the Devil in me!  
You put the Devil in me!  
You put the Devil in me...  
You put the Devil in... me!_

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul avec Gwen, il recommença son babillage.

-Plus récemment, je songe à recommencer la photo. C'est déjà un bon départ d'en avoir envie parce que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas depuis que tu n'es plus là.

Peter passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, se grattant le crâne.

-Je suis différent de celui que tu as quitté et j'espère que tu aimes ma nouvelle version, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Je crois… Je crois que je vais encore réfléchir un peu mais je crois que je vais sauter le pas avec Wade. Ça m'impressionne un peu ce revirement mais pas assez pour capituler, ne lui dis pas.

Ses doigts vinrent caresser le portrait de Gwen et Peter finit par se relever. Il épousseta son trench couvert de feuilles mortes et inspira l'air frais de l'après-midi.

-Je t'aime Gwen.

Des mots simples, qu'il lui avait souvent murmurés. Ce n'était pas des mots dits par désespoir. Il avait simplement envie de les dire, parce qu'elle serait toujours auprès de lui. Parce qu'elle avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu. Parce que malheureusement, cette mésaventure l'avait marqué au fer rouge mais il en était ressorti plus fort. Parce qu'il avait un mauvais karma et qu'une partie de lui misait sur Wade pour dire merde au destin.

-Je reviendrai bientôt.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna enfin de la tombe et commença à marcher vers la sortie du cimetière. Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour voir quarante deux appels en absence et pratiquement autant de messages. Il sourit, amusé et ne prit pas la peine de consulter les sms ni la boîte vocale, il appela directement le concerné.

« SPIDEEEEEYYYYY ENFIIIIIIN ! »

-Doucement Wade mes tympans, grogna Peter en éloignant le combiné de son oreille.

« Méééh tu répondais pas, je m'inquiétais que tu te sois fait dévorer par un hippopotame. »

-Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas. Est-ce que tu es occupé ?

« Je suis en train de maraver la gueule à un groupe dans Destiny pourquoi ? Oh putain ça c'était pas fair play prend ça DANS TA GUEULE ! »

Le jeune homme éloigna derechef son portable de sa pauvre oreille et permuta histoire que la droite ne soit pas la seule à souffrir.

-Tu passerais me prendre ?

« T'es où ? »

-Au cimetière de flushing.

Peter n'entendit plus aucun son de l'autre côté du combiné. Il attendit une seconde avant que le mercenaire ne lâche avec sa délicatesse légendaire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ? »

-J'ai été voir quelqu'un.

« C'pas un peu glauque pour un rendez-vous ? »

-C'est Gwen que j'ai été voir, murmura le jeune homme.

« Ah… oh… Okay. J'viens te chercher. »

-Merci.

Le jeune homme eut à peine raccrocher qu'il vit un Deadpool se matérialiser pas très loin de l'entrée, en plein milieu de la route. Il sauta sur ses jambes pour éviter la circulation et se mit à courir vers Peter avec un grand sourire. Cet imbécile était en costume noir et rouge avec un hoodie bleu nuit par dessus, une poche remplie d'un paquet de chips. Wade en tendit même une à son ami.

-Une chips au wasabi ?

Peter la prit avec un rictus et la fourra dans sa bouche.

-J'te dépose où monsieur je me serre de mon téléporteur comme d'un taxi. J'vais finir par te faire payer les courses, sérieux.

-J'te rembourse avec une pizza et on va latter la gueule à ces types sur Destiny ?

Wade releva un sourcil et sembla considérer la question à peine un quart de seconde avant de scander, tout sourire :

-Vendu Baby Boy !

Wade en profita pour l'entourer de ses bras en lui faisant un câlin et les téléporta immédiatement dans son salon. Peter le repoussa comme à chaque fois que le mercenaire espérait faire durer plus longtemps l'étreinte, non sans lui avoir piqué une bonne poignée de chips avec agilité. Il vit la moue déçue sur le masque du mercenaire, décidément aussi expressif que s'il voyait son visage, avant que celui-ci ne s'affale sur son canapé défoncé. L'araignée jeta un regard vers l'écran géant et remarqua qu'il avait mis sa partie sur pause pour venir le chercher.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres et il dégaina son portable pour appeler directement la pizzeria et passer la commande en vue d'une après-midi détente. Peter s'éloigna dans l'appartement parce que Wade avait remis la partie et recommençait à incendier l'écran, n'oubliant pas de couper sa diarrhée verbale de gros mots pour lui crier de demander des bières en plus.

À mesure que l'araignée s'éloignait vers sa cuisine, le regard de Wade avait quitté l'écran – de toute façon il avait arrêté la partie en mémorisant le nom du groupe à pulvériser – pour suivre la silhouette longiligne de Peter. Il le scruta tout en jouant nerveusement de ses doigts sur la manette. Il semblait détendu alors que cela faisait des mois que le petit brun n'était pas allé voir Gwen. Enfin sa tombe. Il n'avait jamais osé s'en approcher parce que c'était sa rivale et qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas concurrencer une morte. Une morte dont Peter était toujours amoureux. C'était du gâchis. Parce que dans toute sa folie, le mercenaire reconnaissait qu'il avait un grand faible pour Spidey. Au début cela avait été un jeu et puis… Il l'avait aidé. Et Peter lui avait rendu son attention envahissante sous forme d'amitié. Une amitié présente, bienveillante comme il en avait rarement eu dans sa vie.

Aussitôt que le jeune homme eut raccroché, il détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur l'écran et choisir dans le menu afin d'engager une partie à deux. Comme si le silence – et ses propres réflexions trop sérieuses - n'avaient pas interrompu son activité. Peter se posa dans le canapé à côté de lui, récupéra la manette puis jeta un regard en coin à Wade qui était trop taciturne.

-Ça va ? questionna le brun avec hésitation.

-C'est plutôt à toi que j'devrais poser la question.

Deadpool lui jeta un regard en coin et jaugea le visage découvert de son invité qui eut un sourire triste mais passager. Peter lui donna un coup de coude avant d'annoncer :

-On a le temps de leur faire mordre la poussière, les pizzas arrivent dans vingt minutes.

-Vingt ? Dix seront suffisantes. Craignez la Spideypool Team bande de loser !

Un léger rire échappa à Peter et le mercenaire lança la partie, son regard s'attardant un peu trop sur le visage rieur et détendu du plus jeune. La bataille put commencer avec l'entraînement acquis par des heures et des heures de jeux qu'ils avaient tous les deux au compteur.

De temps à autre, l'araignée risquait un regard vers Wade, quand il était certain de ne pas se faire prendre. Il était un étrange phénomène qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à faire fondre la carapace qu'il s'était forgé. Sans doute passait-il trop de temps avec le mercenaire et cela obscurcissait son jugement. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il était bien là. Il avait toujours une peur bleue de s'attacher, de crainte de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un et de ne pas arriver à s'en remettre mais… Mais Deadpool était immortel. Deadpool était… fou mais aussi la seule personne à lui avoir tendu la main. Et tant pis, si c'était plus un démon qu'un ange. Cela convenait à Peter.

_My bad, bad Angel... you put the Devil in me!_


	10. Cause Perdue ?

_Je vous ai manqué ? ^_^ (Enfin, je sais surtout que c'est mes chapitres qui vous manquent XD)_

_Merci à vous lectrices/lecteurs, pour vos reviews, vos favoris toujours plus nombreux pour ce petit recueil décousu ! Je suis aussi ravie de faire découvrir ce pairing à certaines et de vous rendre accro au point d'aller voir chez les autres! Allez-y ! Et surtout peuplé ce fandom! Et je suis encore plus contente quand on me dit ne pas lire en français et qu'on lit mes petits chapitres! Sérieux, ça me fait hyper plaisir hepsyth !_

_Bon je suis quand même triste, personne à trouver ma référence cachée T.T (Ou je suis une geek avec trop de référence...) Alors pour la réponse de ma devinette sur "My Angel Put the Devil in Me", c'est une chanson tiré d'un épisode de Doctor Who Saison 3, épisode 4 et 5, dans lequel justement on retrouve justement Andrew Garfield (qui est juste THE Spider-man parfait pour moi). Voilà voilà, c'était mon petit délire ^^!_

_Pour ce chapitre, je vais encore m'étendre sur un peu de bla bla parce que... Ce chapitre en mérite un peu plus. Voilà, depuis que j'ai commencé ce recueil, j'avais cette idée en tête, elle me tenait très à coeur et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi quand je l'ai écrit. __Sinon, je tiens à rajouter que j'ai fais un clin d'oeil à Laukaz dans cette fic, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas !_

_Et je reviens de Civil War... c'était moins pire que ce que je m'attendais... mais quand même Y.Y *retourne faire une cure de Stony*_

_Je remercie fortement ma fidèle BBB Raspberry et ma bêta qui roxe du poney intergalactique Siphi !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Oh, dig my shallow grave_  
_It's not me you'll save_  
_'Cause I'm a lost cause_  
_I'm a lost cause_  
_A lost, lost cause  
**Lost Cause, Imagine Dragons**_

**Les déboires d'une araignée**

**Cause Perdue ?**

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu dis non à ça, fit la femme en montrant son corps sculptural gainé de cuir, pour ça ?

Elle désigna Spider-man en train de sauter agilement et de décocher un coup de pied au dernier trouble fête qui en avait après… après quoi au juste ? L'araignée se réceptionna au sol, passant du stade accroupi à une stature debout avec son élégance arachnéenne. Les deux hommes en lycra moulant avaient été interrompus par l'arrivée de cette étrange créature. La femme avait une peau bleue hors du commun et des cheveux blancs, presque argentés selon les reflets des lumières artificielles de la rue. Généreuse, elle était équipée d'armes à feu et de couteaux même si cela n'avait pas suffit pour dissuader la horde de poursuivants qui lui collait au train. Elle était tombée inopinément sur eux et ils avaient dû composer avec. Mettant sur pause leur mission pour sauver ses miches.

Surtout parce qu'elle semblait bien connaître le mercenaire. Deadpool avait salué la femme d'un air enjoué avant de lui taper la causette tout en réduisant le nombre de conscients en costard noir. En revanche, elle ne se gênait pas pour tuer. Alors Spider-man avait essayé de faire au mieux pour qu'elle fasse le moins de victimes possible, mais la tournure de leur discussion en était venue à Deadpool et sa libido. Peter n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment c'était venu sur le tapis mais son regard blasé se posa sur son amant. Deadpool était planté au milieu de la rue, son regard allant de la femme à son actuel petit-ami.

-Nessa, tu m'as largué alors je suis passé à autre chose hein, je me suis pas morfondu dans ma piaule avec un tas de magazines porno.

La femme releva un sourcil.

-Okay je l'ai fait mais ensuite j'ai fait ma vie, corrigea Deadpool en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture.

-Et tu sors avec ça, reprit-elle en pointant son doigt sur le super-héros.

-C'est gentil mais « ça » a un nom, et il est présent, grogna Peter.

-Mais c'est un gentil, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi Wade ? Enfin, je sais bien que t'as quelques câbles qui sont pas branchés au bon endroit mais Spider-man ? Un mec ?

-J'suis pansexuel, répliqua le mercenaire en haussant les épaules comme une évidence universelle. Et il a un cul d'enfer.

Peter soupira lourdement à cette récurrence, ce qui fit sourire Wade qui lui jeta une œillade.

-Ça nous explique pas pourquoi t'es tombée du ciel avec une armada de costards noirs à tes baskets, enchaîna Deadpool.

La femme bleue grimaça tout en rechargeant son arme à feu.

-Tout le monde n'est pas ravi de mon passage en ville. Je suis venue régler un contrat et je me suis dit que, au passage, j'irais te passer le bonjour. Ça tombe bien, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le destin tu ne crois pas ?

Disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée en minaudant, sa main se posant sur le torse du mercenaire qui ne bougeait pas spécialement pour échapper à ses doigts gourmands. Vanessa alias Copycat était une de ses anciennes conquêtes alors, c'était… normal ? Wade jeta un discret regard pour voir où était son actuelle moitié mais l'araignée était figée à quelques mètres, le regard fixé avec gravité sur lui. Le mercenaire sentit la pression de ce regard. Avec un temps de retard car son instinct de survie romantique était peu développé, il retira la main de Copycat.

-Je suis partante pour un plan à trois si vraiment on ne peut pas faire sans le gamin, murmura-t-elle.

C'était suffisamment parlant pour ce pervers de Wade Wilson qu'il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis tourna la tête vers l'araignée en commençant d'un ton enjoué :

-Elle est d'accord pour…

La fin de sa phrase mourut derrière le masque rouge et noir en voyant le corps mince tendu comme un arc. Deadpool ne voyait pas souvent ce genre de tension chez son Spidey sauf dans une bataille difficile ou en cas de contrariété. C'était bien de la contrariété, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, fut la réponse sombre et sans appel de Peter.

-Ah ces héros, quels rabats-joie, soupira Vanessa.

-Il est présent le super-héros et il t'entend, argumenta sèchement Spider-man. Puisque je suis de trop, je vais finir cette mission tout seul.

L'araignée lança un filin pour s'élever dans les airs. Il atterrit souplement sur le haut d'un immeuble et commença à avancer à grandes enjambées en direction des quais, puisque leur mission était de faire échouer une transaction entre un mafieux et un gang qui montait en puissance. Un trafic d'arme Stark qui plus est. Les Avengers lui avaient demandé en personne de s'en occuper puisque c'était son quartier. Enfin, Iron Man et Captain America. Alors en tant que fanboy de ces deux icônes héroïques, il se sentait investi d'une mission sacrée. Il devait maîtriser les deux parties pour que la police vienne les cueillir comme des fleurs de printemps.

Mais ça c'était avant que cette femme ne leur tombe dessus par hasard. Peter secoua la tête pour se la sortir de la tête. Il devait oublier cette contrariété qui ne mettrait pas en péril leur couple. Il était plus intelligent que ça. Et… Et Wade était moins stupide que ça ? Sa vexation le faisait progresser à grands pas et le mercenaire toujours au sol prit une moue penaude.

-Tu l'as vexé, bougonna Wade.

-Alors on fera sans lui, sourit-t-elle.

Elle allait passer ses bras autour du cou de Deadpool mais celui-ci disparut et elle le vit se matérialiser plus loin sur les toits, rejoignant l'araignée.

-Attends Spidey !

Il lui attrapa le bras mais Peter se dégagea avec une certaine hargne, son regard fusillant le mercenaire.

-On finit la mission et on en parlera après, annonça-t-il sèchement.

-Okay okay, fit Wade en levant les mains en signe de paix puis en lui emboîtant le pas. Juste pour préciser entre Vanessa et moi, y'a plus rien. Rien de rien mon sucre d'orge.

Peter ne lui répondit rien. Il se détourna pour traverser le dernier toit avant d'apercevoir les quais de livraison, qui donnaient sur East River. Il y avait des voitures en train d'arriver en un petit convoi de quatre. Sans doute le gang d'acheteurs. Il devait trouver l'entrepôt qui servirait de lieu de transaction. Spider-man jeta un regard en biais vers le mercenaire qui avait un air de chiot battu sur son visage couvert du masque, le genre de visage que fait un gamin grondé par sa mère.

-Tu es fâché ?

-Wade tais-toi, s'il te plaît.

-Tu es fâché. Je peux me faire pardonner au moins ?

Spider-man lui répondit par son silence. Et par un saut leste grâce à un de ses filins pour traverser la rue et atterrir en face. Il se mit à suivre les voitures en contrebas, avec la démarche un peu raide mais le pas rapide. Évidemment, il perçut le bruit lourd que fit Wade en se téléportant près de lui pour le suivre.

-Allez sucre d'orge, dis-moi…

L'araignée passa sur un autre toit sans même s'occuper des jérémiades de son amant. Il avait besoin de se défouler et surtout de laisser retomber la pression pour penser rationnellement. C'était peine perdue avec Deadpool qui avait un zéro dans la compétence « petit-ami ».

-Spidey, elle m'attire plus du tout du tout.

-Chut, ordonna Peter.

Il s'était arrêté sur le rebord de l'entrepôt, les voitures pénétrant par la porte grande ouverte de celui d'en face. Spider-man ne laissa pas le temps au mercenaire d'ouvrir la bouche. Il vola jusqu'à sa destination, atterrissant souplement sur la surface ondulée. Son regard scanna rapidement les lieux et il se rendit vers la première ouverture en vue.

-Mon canard d'amour, se plaignit Deadpool en se matérialisant à ses côtés, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner.

-Te taire, répondit Peter.

-Je sais pas si je dois être attendrie ou te trouver pathétique, fit la voix de Copycat.

Peter sursauta et se retourna de manière furibonde, les yeux écarquillés sur la femme bleue qui était non loin de Deadpool. Celui-ci grimaça en la voyant persévérer à les suivre. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans son drame personnel aka « mon Spidey d'amour m'en veut ».

-Comment… ? murmura Spider-man.

-Elle peut copier n'importe quel héros et le garder en mémoire comme un gigantesque disque dur génétique, informa Wade.

Copycat lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite et lui fit un signe de la main, comme si elle le saluait mais c'était clairement du foutage de gueule. Juste après cette comédie, elle se rapprocha de l'ouverture sans même se dire qu'elle les gênait et se pencha pour voir en contrebas.

-Vous êtes censés faire quoi ici ? questionna-t-elle.

-Arrêter une transaction entre…

Deadpool ne put finir parce que Peter venait de lui poser d'autorité sa main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus, le regard hostile de l'araignée sur la femme bleue.

-C'est pas tes oignons, répondit le jeune héros. Le gentil est en mission et ne fait pas le spectacle à la diablesse de l'enfer. On t'a débarrasser de tes poursuivants maintenant va voir ailleurs si on y est !

-Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait le puceron, railla Vanessa.

-Il mord.

Wade avait retiré la main de son araignée de sa bouche pour sortir ce commentaire graveleux comme un espoir de rectifier les choses mais au regard en biais de son petit-ami, il reposa bêtement sa main sur sa bouche non sans l'embrasser à travers son masque. Peter retira immédiatement sa main, agacé. Il devait penser à la mission et à cette contrariété. Il était plus intelligent que ça et pourtant, il en était vexé comme un pou. Alors il se détourna de son amant et de son ex-petite-amie agaçante pour se rendre dans l'entrepôt. Sans attendre personne.

Peter s'accroupit, ouvrit la trappe en faisant craquer le système qui la maintenait en position demi-ouverte – puisque c'était juste un puits de lumière et de ventilation - puis après avoir repoussé la fenêtre sur le toit, se glissa à l'intérieur en rampant sur la surface. Il entendit vaguement un sifflement de Vanessa et un commentaire sur son postérieur avant d'entendre Deadpool râler sur un sujet de propriété privé qu'il préféra ignorer. Le jeune héros progressa plus bas, rapidement, car la transaction était déjà en cours.

Le vendeur et son armada de mastard de protection étaient auprès de quelques caisses en bois grossièrement repeintes où devait figurer le logo Stark Industries. En face, le chef du gang et ses gus armés jusqu'aux dents, nerveux. S'il se jetait dans la foule, cela allait être un joyeux bordel. Étonnamment, Peter avait besoin de ça pour se vider la tête. Alors après un rapide tour d'horizon, quelques filins lancés judicieusement pour éviter trop de dommages collatéraux, il passa à l'action.

L'araignée atterrit souplement au sol, en assommant deux types au passage – un sous chaque pied – son nom résonnant rapidement dans le hangar avant que les balles de fusent. Il les évita avec agilité, distribuant les coups pour assommer ou désarmer ses ennemis dans les deux camps confondus. Spider-man ressemblait à un athlète en pleine performance olympique, ajoutant toujours plus d'inconscients à terre. Évidemment, il fut rapidement rejoint par Deadpool qui avait appris à être dans le sillage de l'araignée sans tuer. Au lieu de cela, il assommait ou tirait dans des parties non vitales comme les genoux. Lorsque Peter s'intéressa d'un peu plus près à son intervention, il vit le mercenaire accompagné de la diablesse bleue en cuir. Copycat qui se fichait de faire des victimes ou non.

Alors Spider-man changea rapidement de cible. Il esquiva un homme de main, lui octroyant un coup de pied leste dans la mâchoire ce qui le fit voler en arrière et rejoindre ses compagnons sur le sol. Puis il chargea la femme et lui fit rater sa cible, la désarmant avant de l'immobiliser avec une toile.

-Non mais il va pas bien !

-Spidey-chou aime pas quand on tue, répondit Wade en assommant le dernier mafieux conscient.

-Détache-moi de ces trucs visqueux morveux !

Peter lui répondit par un silence éloquent. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de satisfaire sa demande. Copycat serait sans doute cueillie par la police en même temps que les mafieux inanimés. Il tourna les talons pour aller vérifier que les armes étaient bel et bien celles d'Iron man.

-Wade !

-Nessa ?

-Détache-moi, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé en remuant pour déchirer les toiles.

-Euuuh alors j'ai pas envie de me la mettre sur l'oreiller ce soir donc débrouille-toi toute seule comme une grande, fit Deadpool avec prudence.

Spider-man jeta un regard irrité dans leur direction puis enduisit les caisses en bois de ses toiles pour qu'elles soient difficilement récupérables avant de faire de même avec les flingues au sol. Il colla même un ou deux mafieux pour être certain que la police puisse appréhender tout le monde sans bavure. À force de remuer et usant de son don de copie, Vanessa finit par se libérer sans l'aide du mercenaire qui observait son petit-ami mécontent, avec une moue dépitée.

-Tu parles d'un héros, grogna-t-elle en époussetant les restes de toiles. Me laisser plantée ici.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais pas dans l'œuvre caritative, contra Peter d'une voix crispée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es agaçant, soupira Vanessa. Wade, vous êtes vraiment mal assortis, tu ferais mieux de le larguer et de revenir avec moi.

Sur ces excellentes paroles digne d'un drame romanesque type harlequin, Copycat colla sa généreuse poitrine contre le torse du mercenaire, son regard blanc sur le visage masqué avec des airs de fausses victimes aux aboies.

-On s'amusait tellement bien tous les deux, tu te souviens de notre petit calendrier des fêtes nationales ? minauda-t-elle en jouant sur son torse dénudé à cause de ses blessures.

-Ouais... enfin…

Son regard vit clairement l'orage qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus. Peter le regardait sans un mot mais à la tension de son corps, il était clair qu'il allait se la mettre sur l'oreiller même s'il rattrapait le coup maintenant. Enfin à retardement. Wade saisit Copycat par les épaules et la repoussa avec une certaine brusquerie qui n'effraya nullement la femme bleu.

-J'suis plus libre Baby.

-Cet avorton t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ?

-L'avorton, il va t'en coller une si tu arrêtes pas d'un, de l'ignorer et de deux, de te coller à son petit copain comme un chatte en chaleur, vociféra Peter.

Wade et Vanessa se tournèrent tous les deux vers Spider-man qui était suffisamment près pour exécuter ses paroles mais il gardait encore les bras le long de son corps, les poings fermés.

-Oh il est jaloux le mioche ? railla Copycat.

-Deadpool, on y va.

-Wade n'est pas un petit chien-chien qu'on appelle de la sorte.

-Mais tu vas te mêler de tes oignons, oui ?

-Wade serait beaucoup mieux avec moi, piqua Vanessa.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois, laissa sortir Peter.

-Oh si tu savais tout ce qu'on a pu faire lui et moi. Les cents coups et les orgies. On était un véritable couple de vilains si bien assorti et toi, tu en fais un bon toutou coucouche panier ? Laisse-moi rire.

-Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte.

-Alors laisse-le décider comme le grand méchant garçon qu'il est.

Peter inspira un grand coup mais il tremblait de colère. Wade au milieu se sentait parachuté dans une autre dimension et se demandait si oui ou non il devait intervenir. Parce que Spidey se disputait avec une de ses ex pour lui. C'était digne d'un fantasme.

-Lâche lui la grappe espèce de tarée.

-Tarée ? Je suis tarée ? Je te signale que lui aussi mon mignon, fit-elle en attrapant le bras de Wade et en se collant langoureusement contre son flanc. Il est aussi fou que moi, n'est-ce pas Wadounet ?

-Euh…

-Regarde tu l'as cassé, il n'arrive même plus à parler.

-STOP, cria Peter. Ça suffit, tu te décolles de lui ou je t'en colle une.

-Spider-man me frapperait ? C'est vilain ça…

Mais le coup partit tout seul. Parce que Peter était énervé, en colère. Il n'était pas du genre possessif mais que son amant ne dise rien à ce genre de chose, le mettait mal à l'aise mais aussi, il se mettait à douter. Wade se faisait tout le temps draguer et il draguait tout, même un grille-pain. Alors il y était habitué mais cette Copycat allait plus loin que le simple jeu. C'était comme si elle était revenue à New York juste pour jouer avec le mercenaire, s'envoyer en l'air et sans doute le quitter de nouveau ? Déjà l'idée lui déplaisait fortement parce qu'il tenait à ce crétin sans cervelle et en plus, le dit crétin ne réagissait pas. Il n'était pas un damoiseau en détresse mais il aurait aimé un peu plus de réaction de la part de son amant.

Alors Spider-man avait craqué pour lui porter une droite et cette action fit l'effet d'un ralenti cinéma pour Wade. Deadpool vit l'araignée échanger des coups avec Copycat et il lui fallut un petit temps de réaction avant de se dire que l'échange devenait un peu trop sauvage pour être amical. Il choisit de ceinturer Peter pour l'éloigner de son ex-petite amie. Sauf que le jeune héros se dégagea brutalement en dardant un regard accusateur sur Wade qui leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Okay ça rime à rien mon cœur tu sais que…

-Ça rime à rien ? Elle me crache dessus depuis tout à l'heure, se colle contre toi comme une figurine géante de playboy et je devrais rien dire ? Tu n'as même pas la décence de réagir en plus !

-Non non bien sûr que non P…Spidey, se rattrapa Wade. Je… j'm'en fiche de ses seins.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais au lit, argua Vanessa.

-P… Pumpkin, on devrait rentrer et…

-Non. J'ai compris le message, j'vous laisse entre tarés comme au bon vieux temps ! Le morveux de super-héros se casse !

Sur ces mots jetés sans réfléchir, guidé par sa colère et sa frustration, Spider-man accrocha sa toile au toit de l'entrepôt pour rejoindre l'ouverture par laquelle il était entré. L'action fut rapide et l'araignée ne marqua même pas un temps de pause du haut de son perchoir pour jeter un regard en arrière. Peter fila le plus vite possible parce qu'il était tremblant de colère et avait suffisamment ouvert sa bouche sous son influence.

Quant à Wade, il se retrouvait figé sur place, les yeux vers l'ouverture. Il était debout comme un piquet au milieu d'une marée de mafieux endormis de force. Vanessa sautilla pour le rejoindre et se coula contre son flanc, ses mains venant masser ses épaules et son torse.

-On est débarrassés du môme et si on jouait enfin entre adultes ?

Mais le regard de Deadpool était accroché au vide ou plus exactement, où il avait vu disparaître son amant. À dire vrai, il avait vaguement conscience que Copycat était la source de chaleur contre lui, sa main gourmande pourtant sur son torse tout en lui murmurant des insanités à l'oreille comme une promesse de rattraper le temps perdu. Cependant, son esprit avait bloqué sur tout autre chose. Sur Peter et sa colère, cette hargne qu'il avait eu et ses mots. Il l'avait abandonné ici avec son ex en le traitant de fou. De taré. Son esprit se mit alors à retourner ces termes dans tous les sens, revisionnant la scène avant que tout ne devienne blanc.

-Wade ? appela Vanessa.

Le mercenaire tourna le visage vers elle avec un délai assez long, se reconnectant avec la réalité. Il la repoussa et lorsque la femme n'eut plus de contact physique avec lui, il activa son téléporteur et disparut.

-C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle devant le tour de passe-passe.

**~/~**

Peter fixait le tableau où le professeur projetait son cours de macro biologie mais sa concentration était ailleurs. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et il n'avait toujours pas de sms de la part de Wade.

Certes, il s'était emporté la veille. Certes, il était parti comme un voleur. Il avait eu tort de réagir comme il l'avait fait et depuis qu'il s'était calmé, qu'il avait réfléchi rationnellement, le jeune homme se sentait idiot d'espérer de ses nouvelles. Mais cela n'avait jamais refroidi Deadpool au point de ne plus le harceler de messages textes. Ou d'appels. Et là, il n'avait rien.

Avait-il poussé Wade à… à retourner avec cette Vanessa ?

Rien que cette idée le plongeait dans le désarroi. Peter prit sa tête entre ses mains en se traitant d'imbécile. Il avait même posé son portable sur la feuille de prise de notes et guettait l'écran noir en priant pour qu'il s'allume par un message divin. Ou plutôt Deadpoolesque. La fin du cours arriva plus vite que ce qu'il désirait.

Le cœur lourd, Peter enfourna ses affaires dans son sac, écouta distraitement un de ses camarades lui demander quelque chose puis il fila sans demander son reste. Il pianota pour envoyer un message à Wade mais au moment d'appuyer sur envoi, il s'arrêta. De même que ses pieds, figé sur place dans le couloir de la faculté. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander comment ça allait et s'il pouvait venir le voir pour discuter comme si de rien n'était. L'habitude sans doute. Le jeune héros déglutit avec malaise, un poids sur l'estomac puis il effaça son sms. Il allait passer chez lui et assumer sa faute.

Il avait besoin de le voir. Il avait besoin de régler ce problème face à face et surtout, de le voir.

Peter se sentait vraiment nul. Il sortit rapidement de la fac pour prendre le métro afin de rejoindre le quartier où vivait le mercenaire. Ce n'était pas le plus glorieux de New York, ni le plus sécuritaire mais il ne craignait qu'une chose, que Wade ne lui ouvre pas sa porte. Au fur et à mesures que ses pas le rapprochaient du domicile de Deadpool, il avait du mal à avaler sa salive, il sentait son ventre se contracter et menacer de rendre son petit-déjeuner. Il ralentissait par peur d'une fatalité irréversible. Sa respiration était tremblante quand son regard se posa sur la porte de son appartement et Peter mit quelques minutes avant de frapper.

Mais au moment où sa main toqua contre le bois, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle n'était apparemment pas fermée alors il la poussa et entra d'un pas, sa voix tremblante d'angoisse :

-Wade ?

Pas un bruit. Peter attendit bêtement quelques secondes avant d'entrer un peu plus dans le hall encombré de meubles, d'armes, de caisses d'alcool puis il déboucha sur le salon tout aussi en bordel. Ses sens en alerte ne détectaient aucune présence humaine dans les parages mais ce qui l'interpella c'était le chaos qui avait sévi dans la pièce. Deadpool n'était pas une femme au foyer exemplaire mais là, un ouragan avait refait la déco. Le canapé était éventré, coupé en deux et une partie balancée dans le téléviseur. Les meubles étaient renversés et certains étaient même criblés de balles. Le jeune héros déglutit difficilement en constatant cela.

-Wade ? appela-t-il avec inquiétude.

Peter dépassa ce qui restait du canapé et jeta un œil dans la chambre mais elle était grande ouverte et il n'y avait personne. Celle-ci semblait avoir été épargnée par l'orage qui avait détruit le salon. Un soupir tremblant et angoissé lui échappa tandis qu'il récupérait son portable au fond de son sac à dos. Il appela sans plus d'hésitation le mercenaire mais tomba immédiatement sur la boîte vocale.

-Bordel mais où es-tu ?!

Le jeune homme parcourut la pièce d'un regard inquiet. Il savait bien que Wade n'était pas la plus stable des personnes mais… il était sa stabilité à lui. Deadpool l'avait relevé après avoir perdu Gwen, il était tombé amoureux de ce grand idiot pervers et la veille, il avait très mal vécu le retour de cette ex un peu trop entreprenante. Et si Wade était avec elle en ce moment ? Et si c'était le résultat de leurs ébats endiablés ? Et si… Non, il ne devait pas raisonner de la sorte. Il devait trouver le mercenaire et discuter avec lui. Même si c'était souvent difficile d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Wade, il devait l'avoir afin d'être sûr. Il ne devait pas spéculer et se monter la tête pour rien. Parce que Wade lui avait répété un million de fois combien il tenait à sa petite araignée. Cet écho lui tira un sourire triste.

Peter embrassa une dernière fois la scène du regard mais son cœur se sentait à l'étroit dans sa cage thoracique. Il fallait qu'il le trouve.

Et vite.

**~/~**

Cela faisait neuf jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Wade.

Neuf longs jours pendant lesquels il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur ses cours, et pendant lesquels un poids s'était lové dans son ventre tel un alien, en plus de la main invisible qui compressait son cœur. Tous les jours, il était passé à l'appartement du mercenaire après les cours, comme un rituel inlassable mais qui faisait grimper son angoisse parce que rien n'avait bougé. Pas un signe de vie à par celle qui semblait mener bon train dans la cuisine. Un microcosme composé de souris, de rats et d'insectes douteux. Et évidemment, il tombait toujours la boîte vocale.

Peter rentrait chez Tante May de plus en plus abattu et il commençait à avoir du mal à jouer la comédie de « tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ». Elle le questionna sur ce qui le tracassait et lui répondit évasivement qu'il s'était disputé avec un très bon ami. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à sa tante qu'il sortait avec Deadpool. Pas tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas refait surface et qu'ils n'auraient pas parlé. Sauf qu'à ce train-là, il craignait de ne pas arriver à le croiser.

Le dixième jour n'échappa pas à la règle. Le jeune héros monta les marches rapidement pour le premier étage, moins vite pour le second et lorsqu'il se rapprocha du palier de Wade, il avait la boule au ventre. Ou peut-être que l'alien allait enfin sortir et lui régler enfin son compte pour de bon. Sauf que son regard rencontra une porte ouverte. Son cœur rata un battement avant de s'affoler, les pas de Peter le portant rapidement sur le palier. Il avait toujours pris soin de la refermer avant de partir, plus pour avoir une piste que pour préserver l'appartement du mercenaire. Personne n'osait s'en approcher. Et puis, l'indice supplémentaire était qu'il y avait du sang sur le bois ainsi que du bruit à l'intérieur.

L'araignée entra sans même se soucier d'être discret et il débarqua dans le salon. Il vit Deadpool dans son costume noir et rouge, taché de sang. Ce dernier était debout, de profil par rapport à lui et au regard de ses blessures, le liquide carmin n'était pas que le sien. Peter sentit différentes émotions le traverser mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche ni à bouger. Il était ravi de le voir, il était plus qu'heureux d'enfin pouvoir lui parler mais les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge de même que son corps qui refusait de bouger. Le poids qu'il avait espéré sentir s'envoler en cet instant était toujours douloureusement présent. Le mercenaire avait un étalage d'armes devant lui, sur la moitié de canapé qui restait en vie et apparemment calée par une caisse de bois pour faire une surface plus ou moins horizontale. Outre ses blessures qui s'étaient déjà résorbées, Wade ne lui avait accordé qu'un regard en biais comme s'il était un moustique venu troubler sa réflexion.

-Wade…

-Casse-toi !

Le ton était froid, dur et sans appel. Peter retint son souffle et prit conscience de son sens d'araignée qui s'agitait comme lorsqu'il y avait un danger imminent. Et il savait qui était désigné par son radar : Deadpool. Le mercenaire avait l'air plus menaçant que d'habitude, son corps musculeux tendu comme prêt à le rouer de coups, ses gestes secs lorsqu'il chargea le magasin de son arme. L'araignée n'avait jamais vu Wade aussi glacial.

-Je… tenta le jeune homme.

-J't'ai dit de te barrer, t'es sourd ou quoi ? cria son interlocuteur.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Peter serra les poings tandis que son cœur subissait le même traitement, virtuellement parlant.

-Non je ne me partirai pas, répliqua-t-il. Ça fait dix jours que tu as disparu et dix putains de jours que je viens ici dans l'espoir de te parler. Et on doit parler Wade.

Le mercenaire lui accorda un nouveau regard mais son aura avait quelque chose de bien plus sombre et profond que d'habitude, à l'instar de son ton :

-Il me semble que tu as été plutôt clair à ce sujet petit con. Je suis un taré alors je retourne avec mes semblables, fin de l'histoire.

Il disait ça en remettant ses flingues dans ses holsters.

-C'était sympa de faire le toutou du gentil mais c'est fini. Si tu veux bien dégager de mon appartement, tu connais la sortie.

Spider-man encaissa les paroles aussi cruelles fussent-elles. Il les avait méritées, mais Wade se trompait complètement. Et ça, il devait le lui dire. Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester, argumenter mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Deadpool avait brusquement sauté sur lui en dégainant un de ses katanas, se mettant à l'attaquer avec un but précis : le blesser. Pris de cours, le jeune héros recula, manquant de trébucher sur ce qui jonchait le sol avant d'esquiver en s'aplatissant au sol. Mais il était en jean avec un sac à dos sur les épaules, pas le lycra ultra fluide de Spider-man aussi, il opta pour une tactique plus défensive en essayant de conserver une distance de sécurité. Peter tenta de le contourner mais Wade était rapide et brutal. Il lui donna un uppercut dans l'estomac avant de l'empoigner sans ménagement par le col de la veste en jean et de plaquer violemment Peter contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. La lame de l'épée japonaise se planta si près du jeune visage que l'acier froid lui raya la joue, quelques gouttes sanguines venant former des larmes sur la peau pâle.

-Écoute-moi bien morveux, c'était sympa de me taper ton petit cul mais tu fais chier alors tu vas me débarrasser le plancher sinon la prochaine fois, je te plante comme une brochette. J'suis cool et sympa mais faut pas pousser papy dans les orties, compris ?

Deadpool le relâcha tout en retirant son katana du mur, comme si cela clôturait la discussion. Comme s'il jetait un objet dont il n'avait plus l'utilité. Peter avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler et pourtant, il se réceptionna et demeura debout, hébété par les mots crus et féroces de son amant. En cet instant, il mesurait ô combien ses mots jetés sans penser à autre chose que son angoisse et son malaise avait eu une répercussion complètement différente sur un esprit aussi instable que Deadpool.

Peter fixa cette puissante silhouette qui lui tournait le dos sans se préoccuper de lui. Comme s'il n'était pas une menace pour lui. Et pourtant, le jeune héros avait frappé exactement là où ça faisait mal, avec ses mots et maintenant, il avait une personne complètement différente en face de lui. Comme si une des multiples personnalités dont Wade parlait en blaguant avait pris les rênes du corps de son hôte. Il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, obligeant son corps à ne plus trembler de peur pour se camper sur ses pieds et être prêt à affronter la tornade chaotique en face de lui.

-Non, déclara-t-il fermement. Non, je ne partirai pas tant qu'on n'aura pas discuté.

Wade se retourna brusquement vers lui, fulminant :

-Je t'ai dis de TE CASSER PUTAIN DE CONNARD !

Il prit un de ses flingues et lui tira dessus. Peter esquiva. Mais ce n'était que le début car Deadpool lui fonça ensuite dessus avec toute sa force brute.

Jamais Spider-man ne s'était mesuré pleinement face au mercenaire. C'était une première dont il se serait bien passé. L'appartement était tellement encombré qu'il réussit à esquiver une ou deux fois l'échange au corps à corps avant de rapidement se retrouver à cours d'options dans cet espace réduit. Alors il sauta contre un mur, décrocha un coup de pied à Wade pour passer derrière lui et tenter de le faire tomber avec un coup dans les omoplates. Mais Wade semblait être un roc, une boule de nerf puissante et difficile à faire trembler. Deadpool encaissa sans broncher et se jeta comme un furieux sur lui, taillant l'air de son katana, vidant son chargeur de l'autre. L'araignée restait en mouvement malgré quelques morsures des balles si précises de son adversaire. Lorsque le chargeur fut vide, Deadpool jeta son arme sur le jeune héros qui se déroba en effectuant un salto au-dessus de sa tête.

Grossière erreur. La large main agrippa son sac à dos et le tira brutalement en sens inverse. Peter eut juste le temps de faire passer ses bras dans les sangles pour se réceptionner derrière Wade qui fit volte face avec son sac en main. Sac, qui avec la force du mercenaire, sa rage et le mouvement lui fut renvoyé en pleine figure. L'araignée roula en arrière parmi les décombres du salon mais ses sens s'affolèrent. Et pour cause le katana du mercenaire venait dangereusement le cueillir sur le sol. Spider-man eut le temps de rouler sur le côté, se relever et courir à l'autre bout de la pièce en triturant sa montre. Il l'avait modifié pour servir de lance-toile de secours et il se bénissait pour cette brillante idée. Son regard revint rapidement sur Deadpool qui retirait sa lame plantée dans le plancher puis qui se redressa tel un taureau prêt à charger derechef. Peter lança un filin sur le katana dans l'espoir de l'immobiliser.

Deuxième erreur de sa part. La lame était tellement aiguisé qu'une étole de soie était tranchée rien qu'en l'effleurant alors ses filins… Autant dire que Deadpool continua sur sa lancée et lui fonça dessus avec l'agilité d'un ninja boosté aux hormones.

Peter devait bien avouer que là, il avait peur. Peur de ne pas arriver à le raisonner, peur de ne pas arriver à le maîtriser pour tenter d'avoir une discussion avec lui, peur de devenir un dommage collatéral. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Wade dans cet état et le laisser davantage partir en vrille par sa faute. Alors il esquiva de justesse les attaques qui visaient ses faiblesses ou bien des points vitaux. Parce que le mercenaire était apparemment prêt à tout pour le mettre dehors quitte à lui trouer littéralement la peau. Le katana déchira une de ses manches, lui entailla la cuisse en plus des coups de poings et de pieds qu'il était obligé d'encaisser faute de pouvoir les éviter. Le jeune héros prenait bien soin de ne lui porter un coup que pour sauver sa peau. Même si c'était ridicule. Il se refusait de lui rendre sa bestialité.

-Wade arrête, je veux arranger les choses, lâcha Peter entre deux coups.

-ARRANGER LES CHOSES ? hurla Deadpool. C'EST FINI FILS DE PUTE, SORS DE MON APPARTEMENT, SORS DE MA TÊTE, SORS DE MA VIE !

La dernière partie de sa tirade pétrifia Peter l'espace d'un instant. La faille suffisante pour que Wade le frappe en plein visage et ne l'envoie valdinguer sur le sol. Spider-man roula disgracieusement parmi les objets amortissant sa chute ou bien l'empirant. Deadpool se jeta sur lui pour le rouer de coups, sauvage, avant qu'il ne se rappelle avoir un katana en main. Celui-ci leva la lame et Peter utilisa ses pieds pour le repousser – en plein dans le torse - le plus loin possible de lui, se voyant déjà embroché sur le parquet. Le mercenaire recula en pestant, l'insultant encore.

Mais le jeune héros avait trop mal, physiquement et mentalement parlant. C'était sans fin. Ce combat ne finirait qu'avec la chute de l'un des deux. Lorsque Wade revint à la charge, il lui envoya un filin sur son poignet armé et le colla au plafond pour le retenir un peu dans son élan. Ce choix judicieux lui fit gagner quelques secondes, le mercenaire effectuant un moulinet du poignet pour se dégager et l'embrocher. Dans son malheur, Peter avait réussi à choisir plus ou moins l'endroit de la blessure, le katana s'étant enfoncé dans la peau tendre de l'extérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Il hurla de douleur mais rouvrit bien vite les yeux parce que Deadpool martelait du poing le sol juste à côté de ses oreilles. Le plancher commençait à craquer sous la violence de ses frappes. Il pensa sérieusement qu'ils allaient finir à l'étage en dessous. Peter ne perdit pas une seule autre seconde et attrapa le visage de Wade.

-Pourquoi tu te barres pas ? scanda Deadpool en abattant de nouveau ses poings en sang de chaque côté du jeune homme. Pourquoi tu insistes bordel de merde ? Je vais te tuer… Pars sinon je vais te tuer…

Peter avait beau garder le visage masqué du mercenaire entre ses mains, celui-ci lui donnait l'impression de refuser de le regarder.

-Mais je ne veux pas partir Wade, répondit le jeune héros d'une voix tremblante.

Ces mots semblèrent se frayer un chemin dans la conscience dérangée de son amant. Deadpool avait enfin focalisé son attention sur lui, ses poings stoppés contre le plancher défoncé, mais il semblait encore hésiter sur la suite. Alors Peter continua de parler parce qu'il devait crever l'abcès et récupérer celui qu'il aimait envers et contre tout :

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir jeté ces mots à la figure Wade, parce que je ne les pensais pas. J'étais mal à l'aise et… et j'avais peur de te perdre…

Un rire fou échappa à Wade. Inquiétant et rassurant à la fois.

-Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien alors… juste casse-toi, coupa la voix rauque du mercenaire qui chercha à se redresser.

-Tu as tort, contra Peter en s'accrochant à son cou, le forçant à ne plus reculer. Tu as tort et je suis là pour le prouver. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Wade. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter la mort de Gwen. Sans toi Spider-man ne serait pas revenu. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas retrouvé la force de me lever et d'affronter la suite.

Sa voix était étrangement posée, sûre tandis que ses doigts caressaient fébrilement la base de son crâne encore couvert du masque rouge et noir. Peter avait envie de le lui retirer mais il n'en fit rien, respectant cette frontière encore entre eux. Ses yeux noisette devaient briller de larmes qu'il arrivait à contenir malgré la gravité de la situation. Tout ça jouerait sur les mots qui allaient encore sortir de ses lèvres. Le jeune héros grimaça de douleur en se redressant sur un coude pour venir embrasser le masque, embrasser ses lèvres d'un contact léger mais ô combien désemparé.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il pour la première fois.

Il sentait son cœur battre trop fort dans sa poitrine, suspendu à des lèvres qu'il ne voyait qu'à travers un filtre rouge et noir. Peter accrocha sa main au costume du mercenaire par peur de le voir disparaître, son ventre se creusant sous cette pression insoutenable. À moins que la douleur de sa cuisse ne fausse un peu la donne.

Ces mots firent s'immobiliser Deadpool. Son regard intense même à travers le masque semblait le sonder comme s'il cherchait le piège. Sa respiration lourde de leur combat, il finit par lentement lever une de ses mains en sang – mais presque déjà guérie – pour venir retirer son masque et fixer pleinement Spider-man.

-Avec ma tronche de monstre ? lâcha-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, corrigea Peter pour la énième fois.

-J'ai envie de te tuer et de te baiser sur le sol.

Un souffle amusé échappa au jeune homme qui fit couler sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui.

-J'ai failli te tuer, opposa le mercenaire.

Cette mise en garde fut murmuré sur un ton grave. Wade le scruta avec intensité, incertitude. Il réalisait à quel point il préférait se blesser, s'autodétruire lui-même plutôt que de faire plus de mal à Peter. Peter qu'il avait roué de coups. Peter qu'il avait cloué au sol avec un de ses katanas. Peter qui lui disait pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait, lui, un électron beaucoup trop fou. Un taré. Mais Peter lui fit malgré tout cela un sourire tendre et appuya davantage sur sa nuque.

-Je suis coriace pour une araignée.

Wade se sentit faiblir, il sentit un poids invisible s'envoler. Il s'écroula contre le corps mince, son visage venant se nicher dans le cou frêle du jeune homme qui l'entoura de ses bras. Peter accusa le coup, serrant les dents au choc car la délicatesse de Deadpool avait fait bouger le katana toujours empalé dans sa cuisse. Mais il avait retrouvé son amant alors il était prêt à endurer cette douleur. Le jeune héros le serra avec force contre lui, ses lèvres venant à la rencontre de sa tempe tandis qu'il sentait les grandes mains de Wade venir agripper ses vêtements avec force.

-Pardonne-moi, souffla Peter.

Un baiser lui répondit dans son cou, doux et fiévreux à la fois.

-Est-ce que toi tu me pardonneras ? répondit Wade avec incertitude.

-Évidemment. C'est de ma faute si on en est arrivés là. Et je le regrette. Mais je sais aussi que je ne me relèverais pas si je te perdais.

Un souffle ironique échappa à Wade qui se redressa pour le regarder.

-Normal, je t'ai cloué au plancher.

-Difficile de l'oublier, grimaça Peter.

-Oh merde, attends…

Deadpool poussa davantage sur ses bras pour se relever mais Spider-man le retint, son regard dans le sien. Et bien que la douleur était intense et lui vrillait la jambe, il avait un besoin encore plus urgent. Il avait besoin de sentir que son amant était pleinement de retour. Il avait besoin de cette marque d'affection. Wade écarquilla des yeux, surpris, avant de bêtement suivre le mouvement imposé par la main de son araignée, jusqu'à rencontrer ses lèvres. Peter sentit sa peur s'atténuer à ce simple contact, lâchant un soupir avant de réclamer un peu plus d'un coup de langue. Il sentit la large main de Wade venir attraper sa nuque et approfondir le baiser, comme une nécessité vitale qu'il n'avait pas réalisée, à la fois sauvage et tendre. Mais le mercenaire le rompit assez vite parce que son bien aimé avait son katana fiché dans la cuisse depuis trop longtemps. Il le quitta non sans un léger baiser et constata les dégâts.

-Je vais chercher de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie et faire un bandage.

Wade se releva sans perdre de temps allant attraper des serviettes dans la salle de bain ainsi que la trousse à pharmacie que Peter lui avait composé pour les urgences. Le jeune héros regarda la lame nettement ancrée dans sa chair, la blessure si nette qu'il n'y avait presque pas de sang sur le sol et son jean. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas lorsqu'elle serait retirée.

Deadpool revint et déposa le tout sur le sol puis consulta Peter du regard.

-Tu le retires et je panse, dit Spider-man.

Wade hocha la tête et s'empara du manche de son arme. Il attendit une seconde que Peter ait en main une serviette puis il tira rapidement la lame, le plus droit possible pour ne pas davantage l'entailler. L'araignée ne put retenir un cri de douleur et sa main se plaqua au mieux sur la blessure mais c'était d'une telle intensité qu'il avait l'impression de tourner de l'œil. Deadpool rengaina son katana dans le mouvement avant de poser sa large main sur la sienne pour maintenir un appui plus ferme sur la blessure qui se mettait à pisser le sang.

-Allonge-toi, t'es pâle comme un cul.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta avec un souffle nerveux mais il ne brillait pas vraiment. Il avait un mal de chien et se sentait flotter. Il sentit sa cuisse douloureuse se faire soulever, devinant aisément que Deadpool faisait un point de compression de l'autre côté.

-Je vais t'emmener chez le Doc pour être certain que tu me claques pas entre les doigts.

-Ça va aller Wade, murmura Peter sans grande conviction.

-Ouais ouais tu as pas ton mot à dire vu ton état.

Son petit ami lui sourit distraitement et laissa le mercenaire gérer le bandage grossier une fois que le sang commença à moins couler. Deadpool avait serré si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un garrot en vue d'être amputé. À moins que la douleur n'eût déjà envahi ses sens au point de ne plus lui faire sentir sa jambe. Peter rouvrit péniblement les yeux lorsque Wade l'appela et l'informa de la suite. Ce dernier se téléporta une première fois sans lui pour « prendre rendez-vous » et la seconde fois, il repartit avec Peter dans les bras.

Ils atterrirent dans ce qui s'apparentait à une clinique abandonnée depuis les années cinquante vu l'état du carrelage plus tout à fait blanc ainsi que des instruments plus tout à fait à l'ordre du jour. Mais cela côtoyait aussi une certaine technologie actuellevoire extra-terrestre, mais Peter était trop vaseux pour réellement s'en inquiéter. Il faisait confiance à Wade.

-Doc ? appela fortement Deadpool.

-Je suis pas sourde, railla une petite voix rauque.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers une petite vieille avec des culs de bouteille sur le nez, une canne pour l'aider à se déplacer. Elle portait une blouse pas très blanche, et plein de choses pendaient de ses poches. Son chignon blanc était comme une choucroute artistique au-dessus de sa tête ridée et il était certain d'y avoir vu des instruments.

-Alors tu disais Wilson.

-T'es pas sourde mais t'es sénile.

-Blessure par katana, reprit la petite vielle.

-Dispute de couple, argumenta Wade.

Peter releva un sourcil vers lui et la petite vieille eut un ricanement.

-Qui l'eut cru. M'invitez pas au mariage, j'ai pas envie de me prendre un tir de roquette. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang ?

-J'ai pas pesé les serviettes mamie Doc.

La vieille lui jeta un tel regard qu'il ferma sa bouche. Elle se rapprocha pour observer le visage pâle et les yeux vitreux du jeune homme avant d'aller défaire tranquillement le garrot sans peiner à défaire le nœud savant du mercenaire.

-Je vais devoir recoudre tout ça mais si tu veux qu'il se remette plus vite, il va lui falloir une petite transfusion.

-De mon sang ?

-Non celui de ton voisin de gauche. Évidemment de ton sang crétin. Tu es O négatif andouille.

-Waouh tu te souviens de mon groupe sanguin ?

-Allez va me prendre une chaise et fait la plante verte sur la table d'à côté, ordonna la Doc.

Deadpool hocha la tête et sourit à Peter pour le rassurer. Le jeune homme leva une main faible vers lui, parce que la douleur, la perte de sang, l'épuisement général commençait à avoir raison de lui. Wade attrapa sa main pour y déposer un rapide baiser tandis que la vieille piquait le jeune héros dans la cuisse. L'espace d'un battement de cil et Peter était endormi.

-Allez dépêche-toi, railla la vieille. J'suis pas là pour vous tenir le chandelier.

Wade attrapa une chaise, poussa la table pour se rapprocher de Peter et grimpa avec aisance. La Doc se rapprocha, sortant de ses poches un paquet apparemment stérile. Deux aiguilles reliées par un tube. Elle chercha la veine du mercenaire lorsqu'il eut relevé sa manche, l'inséra dans la peau marquée et la fixa avec du sparadrap tandis que le sang coulait le long du tube en plastique jusqu'à s'écouler sur le sol en une petite flaque visqueuse. Elle clampa le plastique en le pliant avec ses doigts crochus mais habiles puis fit de même sur le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse bénéficier du sang miracle de Deadpool, heureusement donneur universel.

Ce détail fait, elle s'attaqua alors à la blessure qui saignait toujours. La vieille enfila des gants bleus, claquant sur sa peau fripée avant de s'emparer de ciseaux dans une de ses poches. Elle déchira le jean pour avoir accès à la plaie, l'inspecta puis la désinfecta. Elle annonça que le gamin avait eu de la chance de se faire planter ici car il n'avait rien touché de « grave » à part un muscle, ce qui lui laisserait sans doute un boitement pour quelque temps. La doc sortit son matériel et le posa sur le ventre de Peter comme une table stérile, attrapant une Kocher pour récupérer l'aiguille courbe qui sortait de son petit paquet protecteur, suivit par son long fil résorbable. Elle se mit à la couture et réalisa un beau travail de sujet, telle une couturière tout en ajoutant :

-Même s'il va bénéficier de ton sang, il va lui falloir quelques jours de repos, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

Deadpool hocha machinalement la tête, son regard sur Peter qui était dans les vapes. De sa hauteur, il avait tout le loisir de le contempler et il avait de la chance. Une putain de chance. Parce que Spider-man s'était battu jusqu'à prendre un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal pour le ramener. Pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Pour tromper les voix dans sa tête qui s'étaient rebellées à ses paroles. Il n'était pas taré. Il était… Si, il était fou, mais son araignée l'aimait comme ça. Wade regarda la vieille tourner le jeune héros sur le côté en position latérale de sécurité pour recoudre l'arrière de sa cuisse puis ceci fait, elle claqua des doigts.

-Hm ?

-J'te cause l'abruti de la lame, railla-t-elle. Stoppe la transfusion avant que je t'aie aussi sur le carreau parce que je déteste quand tu es sur le carreau, t'es encore plus pénible. Retire l'aiguille de ton bras et tords la tubulure.

Wade s'exécuta sous les commentaires sarcastiques de la vielle puis il descendit de son perchoir, tanguant un instant sous la perte de sang avant de faire de même avec l'aiguille dans le bras de son amant et de lui mettre une grosse compresse puis du sparadrap. Il jeta un rapide regard à la marque dans son propre bras mais elle n'existait déjà plus.

-Va me cherche un bandage sur l'étagère, ordonna ensuite la Doc.

Deadpool revint avec ledit bandage et souleva la cuisse de Peter pour que la vieille lui fasse un beau bandage.

-Allez fous-moi le camp.

-Merci Doc.

-Oublie pas mes honoraires, râla la vieille en sortant de la pièce.

-Promis Doc.

Deadpool reprit délicatement Peter dans ses bras et sans plus attendre, se téléporta à nouveau chez lui. Il se retrouva au milieu de son salon complètement dévasté. Son regard alla immédiatement vers sa chambre et il s'y dirigea avec son précieux fardeau pour le poser dans le lit. Il tira la couette et fit tomber tout ce qui l'encombrait par terre pour couvrir avec attention le corps endormi. Wade se dépêcha d'aller fouiller dans un de ses placards pour en sortir une liasse de billet et aller payer la Doc avant qu'elle ne lui fasse une facture plus salée que nécessaire puis il revint auprès de son araignée.

Il le regarda bêtement, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire ou non avant son réveil. Le ménage ? Appeler un réparateur ? Non ça, ça prenait toujours une plombe pour les ouvriers. Bizarrement nerveux, Wade alla dans son salon pour ranger ses armes qui traînaient un peu partout autour du cadavre de la moitié de canapé. Il s'agitait inefficacement. Son regard accrocha les traces de balles aux murs avant de se poser sur la flaque de sang séché sur son plancher, les marques de ses poings au niveau des épaules de Peter. Qu'avait-il fait… Il se traita d'imbécile, se frappa le crâne avec force avant qu'il ne se mette légèrement à dérailler sur place. Il se griffa les bras puis le visage avant de se recroqueviller sur lui, laissant échapper un « foutez-moi la paix ».

-Wade ?

Il n'entendit pas la faible voix, il avait l'impression qu'elle était dans sa tête. Et c'était encore le chantier dans sa tête. Il avait failli tuer Peter. Il ne le méritait vraiment pas. Il ne méritait pas une belle personne comme lui. Il ne méritait pas de chance puisqu'il était complètement fou. Il avait failli le tuer. Il l'avait roué de coups. Il avait aimé ça ? Non, il avait détesté. « Taisez-vous » répétait-il régulièrement. Il aimait Peter. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal et il… il avait été terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Mais tout le monde te jette, lui avait murmuré une voix. T'es con, séquestre-le, avait affirmé l'autre. Non, jamais. Il n'était plus quelqu'un de mauvais. Peter avait fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. Foutaises ! Non !

-Wade ramène ton cul ici !

Cet ordre incongru lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux, constant que ses mains étaient en sang mais de son propre sang. Il releva la tête de sa position accroupie et tourna le visage vers la chambre.

-Peter…

Il se leva et se précipita vers la pièce mais il s'arrêta net sur le palier. Son regard azur le dévora de sa place et le jeune héros le fixa avec incrédulité. Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude, son regard alarmé de voir des traces de griffures sur le visage de son amant, sur ses bras, comme s'il… comme s'il s'était puni lui-même ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-Elles disent que je te mérite pas, lâcha Wade sans bouger.

-Alors dis-leur de la fermer, opposa Spider-man. Parce que je te lâcherai pas de sitôt.

Wade hésita mais il finit par avancer vers son lit. Peter lui attrapa le poignet et le força à venir dans le lit. Son amant se réceptionna pour ne pas lui tomber dessus et fourbement, le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de son cou, son regard dans le sien, une de ses mains venant effleurer les griffures qu'il s'était infligées et qui disparaissaient déjà. Peter avait envie de lui dire encore beaucoup de choses. Les mots avaient un pouvoir mais ses actions aussi. Alors il rapprocha simplement sa bouche de la sienne pour l'embrasser, bougeant doucement son corps pour venir se blottir contre le mercenaire. D'abord gauche, Deadpool n'osa pas trop le serrer mais il oublia rapidement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas serrer cet être si précieux contre lui. Il engloba la couette et Peter de ses bras pour le garder contre lui, ses bras le serrant avec force, comme par peur que le rêve se dissipe tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, ne souhaitant à aucun moment rompre ce contact qui leur maintenait la tête au-dessus de l'eau. Puis les baisers finirent par se tarir et Peter, laissa Wade venir nicher son visage dans son cou, respirer sa peau et l'embrasser en autant de « pardonne-moi » qu'il ne prononçait que de temps en temps dans un murmure. L'araignée répondait par des baisers légers sur sa tempe, le serrant fortement contre lui, une main caressant son crâne et la base de sa nuque de manière rassurante. Il rompit cet instant de quiétude pour virer la couette et venir se lover contre lui. Peter eut l'impression que le mercenaire hésita à le reprendre dans ses bras, comme par peur de le casser ou de lui faire encore plus mal. Il lui sourit, silencieux avant de lui réclamer dans un souffle entre deux baisers de ne plus le lâcher. Alors le mercenaire s'empressa de le prendre dans son giron, d'épouser la courbe du corps de l'araignée, perclus de ses propres coups.

Étrangement silencieux, ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Peter soit trop épuisé pour garder les yeux ouverts. Deadpool veilla sur son sommeil et bien que ses voix tentaient de s'en mêler, la prise ferme de Peter sur son corps le rassurait. Et il arrivait à les faire taire. Il resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme émerge quelques heures plus tard. Les prunelles noisette rencontrèrent les deux billes bleues intensément posées sur lui, entre l'adoration et la peur de le voir s'envoler.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Deadpool haussa les épaules à cette question sans importance, plus intéressé par son état général :

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. C'est bizarre mais j'ai moins mal de partout.

-La Doc t'a fait une transfusion avec mon sang.

Peter releva un sourcil à cette information.

-J'suis O nég et… il est comme le reste, il se régénère.

-Merci pour ce don précieux.

Spider-man sourit et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il aurait bien fait un commentaire que s'il avait su, il aurait tenté plus tôt mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de plaisanterie. Wade lui semblait encore trop fragile.

-Je meurs de faim, pas toi ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, ouais. Pizza, canapé et télé ?

-Je crois que ça sera plutôt pizza et lit…

-C'pas faux, grimaça Wade au souvenir de l'état de son salon.

-Je crois aussi qu'il est tant de faire un pas en avant, enchaîna Peter.

-Un pas en avant ? Tu veux danser ? La Doc a dit repos ! Merde, repos, ça veut dire pas de sexe ? s'alarma le mercenaire avec une moue de gamin puni.

Peter éclata de rire et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse.

-Je crois bien que oui. Et non, je parle pas de danse, je parle de nous.

Ce fut au tour de Wade de l'interroger du regard avec un sourcil relevé d'étonnement.

-Tu es sûr que c'est pas un peu tôt enfin… je sais pas ce que tu mijote mais avec…

-Je suis plus que sûr, coupa Peter. J'y pensais depuis quelque temps. On pourrait se trouver un appartement pour nous ?

-Et ma planque ?

-Tu la gardes. Je me suis juste dit qu'on pourrait avoir un endroit à nous. Et puis… Tante May songe à vendre la maison parce que cela lui fait trop de travail même si cela la peine et je vais pas rester éternellement chez elle. Alors je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait officialiser tout ça.

Deadpool le scruta avec surprise à ces mots, n'en revenant pas lui-même. Il se pinça la cuisse avant de grimacer de douleur. Il ne rêvait pas. Peter voulait officialiser leur relation et habiter avec lui. Le temps anormalement long de la réponse de son amant semblait amuser Peter qui demanda :

-Partant ?

-Un peu que je suis partant mon amour !

Wade lui vola ses lèvres et le serra fortement contre lui en une preuve flagrante de son enthousiasme débordant. Peter rit et grimaça en même temps car si son corps semblait être guéri de ses coups, sa cuisse lui faisait toujours mal. Il répondit avec malice au baiser, savourant cette perspective de vie commune après une épreuve telle que celle-ci. Il avait hésité mais c'était comme si Wade avait besoin d'une preuve concrète qu'il ne partirait pas. Habiter ensemble en était une. En plus d'être une stabilité dont le mercenaire avait cruellement besoin. L'araignée ne savait pas trop où cela allait le conduire mais une chose était sûre, il devait tenter l'expérience pour ne rien regretter. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir de regret.

Et plus que tout, il voulait vaincre les voix perfides dans la petite tête de son amant qui l'enlaçait passionnément.

**~/~**


End file.
